Prejudice and Pride
by missalohahula
Summary: The story of Mr and Mrs Prior's five unmarried daughters after the rich and eligible Mr Pedrad and his proud friend, Mr Eaton, have moved into their neighborhood. Mr Eaton has difficulty adapting to local society and clashes with the Prior's second daughter, Beatrice. Follow her as she deals with issues of manners, upbringing, morality, education, and marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I decided to style the Divergent characters in the story line of Pride and Prejudice. I was writing another story... Differentiate. And in a couple of the chapters, I had Eric let my OC read Pride and Prejudice. Don't ask me why. But that's what I had them do. So I decided to do a book on Divergent's favorite couple, Tris and Tobias.**

**Many of the characters are OOC. Not to mention that there are some of our favorite Divergent characters are missing, because I couldn't find someplace to put them. Sorry if your favorite character is not in here. I.e. Marcus Eaton isn't in the story. Although he's mentioned, he's not in it. Sorry if you folks really wanted him in the story. (Sarcasm, because I hope you folks didn't)**

**If you are a big fan of Pride and Prejudice books/movies or Jane Austen in general, sorry if you feel that I've butchered the story. I just wanted to try something. Again, you may not like where I placed certain characters, but I'm just getting a feel for it. If it's not taken well, then I'll scrap the idea. But please let me know your thoughts about it.**

**Here is a little intro/teaser/appetizer I guess you could word it. If you want me to continue, then I will. I kept some things from both books, like names of places, etc. I've made this my own, so please be gentle with criticism.**

**I do not own Divergent or Pride &amp; Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen. Love them both...**

* * *

It is a known fact, especially to mothers with single daughters, that when a single man with a lot of money comes into town, that he must want to marry. And make him marry they will, especially to their single daughter.

Even if they know nothing whatsoever about the man's likes, dislikes, favorites, or preferences, everyone will still try to play matchmaker and set him up with some single girl from their family.

And this is what happened in the town of Abnegation.

Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad was like any other gentlemen, at least in his mind. He was around the age of six and twenty when he decided that he should find himself a house to settle somewhere. He had a small dwelling in Erudite. However, he wanted something to call his own. To help him in his quest, he got the assistance of his closest friend, Mr. Tobias Eaton.

"What do you think, Eaton," called out Mr. Pedrad to his friend as they walked the Manor in which he wished to purchase.

"It is sufficient, I suppose," Mr. Eaton answered. He was a handsome man, like his friend. However, he never displayed much enthusiasm as did his friend.

"Come now," urged Ezekiel. "It's nothing like Dauntless, to be sure. But it is greatly adequate for my first place."

Dauntless was a great place, in which Tobias Eaton had owned majority of. Not to mention that his father had left him a modest living in a small part of Erudite. Modest, was too kind a word to describe what the Eaton family had, though.

"What of the community? Abnegation, really man, can you settle here?"

"A simple life with what charming country that surrounds me and I heard the most handsome young ladies," added Ezekiel.

"Perhaps it will suit you," answered Mr. Eaton. That statement was enough to excite Mr. Pedrad and fell upon purchasing the place right away.

Almost immediately the news spread quickly. And fell upon the Prior family. For Mrs. Prior had just heard it from her dear sister, Mrs. Wright, that a young man, single, and with some inheritance, had just settled in Abnegation country. She set off without haste to find her husband.

"Mr. Prior," she called out to him. "Did you hear that Netherfield Park has been sold?"

"Even if I did hear it, you would tell me about it either way," her husband Andrew shuffled some papers about on his desk. He seemed less interested in the follies that his wife had caused sometimes, but loved her all the same.

"Of course I'd tell you about it. For I have just heard from my sister that a Mr. Pedrad, a young man, single, and with a great fortune has taken it! Don't you think this is good news for our daughters?"

"Why would it be good news for them," he asked settling down on his desk.

"Why it is good news because one of them should marry him!"

"Is that the reason why he moved here?"

"Of course Mr. Prior," she cried impatiently at her husband. "Do you not see, perhaps he shall meet one of them and then they'll fall in love and..."

"My dear, the man has just moved into town and you are planning a wedding?"

"Well if it should lead to that," she sat down innocently. "But he could very well fall for one of them, so you must go and make yourself known to him."

"Known to him? I don't see why." His wife appeared to be shocked. "Why don't you go with the girls? You're as handsome as them all. Mr. Pedrad might like you more than them," he vexed his wife.

"Oh you old man, why must you tease me so?!"

"You're right," he continued. "Why don't you send the girls themselves?"

"By themselves," Mrs. Prior cried out. Oh the inappropriateness of it all to send them out by themselves!"

"Better yet, I shall write him a letter and inform him that I give my consent to him marrying any of our five daughters. There, my Natalie, does that make you happy?"

"No, it does not. You're set on ruining them all to a life of loneliness and destitute, should you not visit with him."

He let his wife ramble on about her misgivings of having her husband not go and visit Mr. Pedrad. Little did she know, that he did in fact visit Mr. Pedrad and had found him a very congenial man, both pleasant and mellow, yet still hearty. It was made clear to her a couple days later when a young handsome gentleman came to call upon Mr. Prior, where Mr. Prior had invited him to an upcoming ball that the community would be holding.

Everything seemed well in the Prior home now. Mrs. Prior thought it a good joke that her husband had deceived her in not wanting to make Mr. Pedrad's acquaintance. Her two youngest daughters seemed fixed upon the news of the arrival of a new gentleman. For it was the youngest daughter's nature, Lauren, to be so into taken with the idea of falling in love and had dreamt that perhaps she shall meet a fine gentleman.

Christina, two years older than Lauren, was just as silly as Lauren when it came to dealings with those of the opposite sex and hurried with her sister on to some new gossip about clothing, dresses, ribbons, bonnets, men leaving, or new men coming. Mrs. Prior had secretly favored her two youngest daughters, for their temper was much like hers.

Myra was the third Prior daughter who enjoyed reading and did her best to excel in music and propriety, everything that a young lady should learn. Mrs. Prior had hoped that she would grow out of that phase, but it did not look like that would happen soon. Then there was the eldest Prior daughter, Shauna. She was about twenty-three years of age and considered to be Abnegation's most handsome lady by far. Yet she had the sweetest temper out of her sisters. She was both kind and thoughtful and most of all very optimistic on her view of others. Mr. Prior though had favored their second daughter, Beatrice, or Tris as the family called her. She was bright and Mr. Prior indulged her mind.

Beatrice sat on her sister Shauna's bed as Shauna combed her hair that night before the ball.

"I am most certain that should Mr. Pedrad meet you tomorrow that he will instantly fall for you," Beatrice smiled warmly at her sister.

"I had always hoped that I would marry someone whom I fall in love with," Shauna replied with a small smile.

"And you will," said Beatrice walking towards. "Just be sure that that man is one who has a good fortune."

"Tris, that is too cruel."

"With father's inheritance promised off to some male cousin of ours, not but one thousand pounds apiece to inherit, we are left with our looks and personality to help us get by. And since you have both beauty and charm and of great abundance out of everyone in our family, I feel that it should be you to marry Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad," she teased her sister.

"Well if it will make you happy then I shall marry him by Christmas," Shauna joined in on the joke. They bid each other goodnight and hoped for a wonderful evening tomorrow at the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of the Divergent characters in Prejudice and Pride, yes I did make the title backwards. I'm sorry to purplestar613 who had hoped Christina would play the part of Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth (Beatrice) friend. However, I felt that for some reason Christina didn't suit it. I don't know. It was just me. I found her character in Divergent a bit "lively" to be Charlotte. I know that I was going to make the characters OOC, but some of them I sort of kept kind of the same. So to purplestar613, sorry and I hope you still enjoy reading my story.**

**Besides Charlotte Lucas's character, I am also introducing Mr. Bingley (or in this case Mr. Pedrad's) sisters. I hope you like who I put there. Sorry again, if you didn't think so. I took some lines from all four versions of the movie. Four versions? Yes, I have three versions, including the black and white one. To me I love that one the best!**

**Let me know what you folks think. Thank you so much.**

* * *

The assembly hall was crowded as usual. Beatrice, Shauna, along with their friend Susan Black.

The Blacks were a well to do, influential family in Abnegation due to Mr. Black being given a knighthood. He was therefore called Sir Robert Black, and his wife Lady Black. Their eldest daughter Susan was a dear friend to Beatrice. It was said however that Susan was rather plain.

As the three laughed about the 'humor-less poppycock' that men were, as Beatrice dubbed them, they noticed that the crowd in the assembly hall had fallen silent. There walked in Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad and company.

Beatrice pulled on Susan's arm. "Which one is our dear Mr. Pedrad?"

"He is the one in the dark blue coat."

"My my, he is handsome do you not think so Shauna," said Lauren hurrying over to her sisters. Shauna had already blushed and looked the other way, trying to feign disinterest. Christina was about to comment as well, until a song started. "Come on," Lauren pulled Christina and hurried off to find a dance partner.

"Well, there are ladies here, my dear Susan," asked Shauna, continuing with the charade. "Do you know who they are?"

"They are Mr. Pedrad's sisters," Susan whispered. "The one on the right is married to the gentlemen there, a Mr. Hayes."

"The one with the condescending look upon his brow," stated Beatrice as she glanced at the other gentlemen. "Oh my, doesn't he think he is superior above us here in the country," Beatrice quickly took in his appearance.

"Really Tris," scolded Susan. At that moment the man's eyes turned to Beatrice. They regarded one another for a while, until Beatrice looked away. Tobias was not one to stare idly at a woman, but he thought the young woman pretty enough and then that was it. He wouldn't let his mind venture any further.

"That is Mr. Pedrad's dearest friend Mr. Eaton," explained Susan.

"Looks depressed, the poor soul," Beatrice noted.

"Depressed he may be, but poor he most certainly is not," Susan answered her.

"Tell us," said Shauna.

"He receives twice as much salary as Mr. Pedrad, has an estate in Erudite, and owns half of Dauntless," commented Susan.

"The depressing half no doubt," joked Beatrice as the three laughed. "They're coming this way," she shushed her sister and friend.

"Mr. Pedrad," stated Sir Black as he brought Mr. Pedrad and the depressed looking, Mr. Eaton. "My eldest daughter you already know," he said as Susan curtsied. "This is Miss Shauna Prior and Miss Beatrice Prior. Mr. Pedrad expressed a sincere request in making your folks acquaintance."

"And if I may not be too bold, perhaps you would like to dance the next with me, Miss Shauna," offered Mr. Pedrad to which Beatrice almost laughed.

"I'd be delighted."

"Excellent, marvelous," clapped Sir Black. "Perhaps the young Mr. Eaton would like to dance with our charming Miss Beatrice."

"Thank you, Sir, but I do not dance," Mr. Eaton quickly replied. Beatrice felt like she had been insulted.

"Come now, how can one refuse to dance when there is such beauty before you," continued Sir Black.

"Forgive me," Mr. Eaton bowed and quickly took his leave. The nerve! Beatrice felt like stomping her foot. Mr. Pedrad excused himself to speak with his friend, which quickly had sparked Beatrice to her spirited tongue.

"Does he think him so above our company that..."

"Hush now Tris," warned Shauna pulling her on the side. "He must just be nervous from making first acquaintances."

"My dear Shauna must you be so congenial about him? He slighted me for heaven sake!"

"Must you be so critical about him," Shauna challenged.

"I suppose not. I will appear not to be the least bit offended. I shall not."

"Good," said Shauna.

"I must go find Susan," said Beatrice, which she did.

Mr. Pedrad was well received at the assembly hall. He rarely sat out of a dance, which was pleasing to the young ladies. Beatrice and Myra talked about the ball and it was then noted that Mr. Pedrad's character was modest in Myra's eyes, which made Beatrice smile. Dear Myra always thought about what was modest and appropriate.

Beatrice smiled when Shauna had been asked to dance a third time with Mr. Pedrad. No other lady had even been asked a second time. And what should happen after that dance, Shauna was introduced to his sisters.

Mrs. Molly Hayes and Miss Caraline Pedrad were commented on as having the most elegant dresses and seemed to have an air about them as they walked. It became apparent though, that they thought the assembly a bit beneath them when young Lauren almost spilled wine on top of Miss Caraline's lace.

Beatrice and Susan had found some air on the balcony outside. Everyone at the ball, of course was in raptures over the new guest. It was of Mr. Eaton's personality to also seek solitude at a moment like this.

"Come now, Tobias," called out Ezekiel, which made both Beatrice and Susan hide in the shadows of a curtain. "I must have you dance. I cannot have you standing here in a stupor. You must dance."

"At an assembly such as this," questioned Tobias. "Your sisters are presently occupied. I see no need and am not in the mood to amuse the young ladies at present."

"I cannot have you sulk like this, I cannot. There are many young ladies here handsome indeed," Mr. Pedrad said turning to the eldest Miss Prior. He did find her most handsome and of course her personality was kind and adoring.

"You are dancing with the only pretty creature here," Tobias admitted.

"She is the most beautiful lady that I've ever beheld," Ezekiel commented with a smile. "What of her sister, Miss Beatrice? I am told that her beauty is spoken of among the community. Not to mention that she is very lively and full of wit."

"She is pretty I suppose," Tobias paused. Her eyes had really called to him. However, he was a man of sorts and this place? This was not the place where one should find a suitable wife. "But hardly handsome enough to tempt me." Ezekiel was almost shocked at his friend's comment. "And honestly, a woman should learn to reserve her wit for an appropriate time. Return to your dance partner, Ezekiel, you're wasting your time on me."

With that Mr. Pedrad left his friend. Almost quickly as that happened, Beatrice decided to make herself known, much to Susan's disagreement. For Susan quickly made her way back to the dance.

"Good Evening Mr. Eaton," she spoke. He turned and once more their eyes held one another. If he had not insulted her so, Beatrice would have found his eyes captivating. And much to Tobias's dismay, he had found Beatrice's eyes to be pleasing.

"Good Evening, Miss Prior," he bowed before her. Before he knew it, he was inviting her to dance with him. "I see that you've found me in my seclusion here. Perhaps you'd want to dance the next with me."

Beatrice smiled. "Thank you sir, but I am in no mood to amuse the young gentlemen here at present." She turned to walk away and Tobias had found it a bit embarrassing that he had been heard. At the same time, he could not believe what she had just told him.

"Are you refusing me," he questioned which made Beatrice stop. It was then that Beatrice realized that Mr. Tobias Eaton was probably given so many privileges in life that to be refused something was definitely an action he was not accustomed to. It most certainly was not.

"I did not come this way to beg for a partner, but if you'll excuse me sir," she curtsied and hurried quickly along. She smiled a little knowing full well that she had not answered his question. The action had left a more resonant feeling then she had intended. Mr. Eaton was definitely afforded much in life, but he knew that this girl, along with her fine eyes and vivacious remarks was not going to give him the time of day and this intrigued him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Mrs. Prior was thoroughly thrilled after the ball, for even though Mr. Pedrad had danced with several young ladies last night, it was Shauna, her Shauna, who he danced with three times.

"No other lady had been asked to stand up with him twice," she exclaimed to her husband during breakfast. "No other!"

"I know my dear, I was there," he folded the papers in his hand, trying to appear to be busy with other matters.

However, Mrs. Prior was in such a happy mood. "He danced with Susan Black, which vexed me greatly. Then he stood with Miss King, but low and behold who shall he return to, but Shauna, our Shauna, my dear. Then his sisters, such elegance in their manner and walk." She started to discuss the lace on Miss. Pedrad's dress when her husband decided to stand up.

"No lace, Mrs. Prior. I shall hear no more talk of lace or dances. I would have been just as glad had Mr. Pedrad sprained his ankle during the first set."

"Oh, but that man he brought with him," Mrs. Prior ignored her husband. "Mr. Eaton, who does he think he is that he is so far above our company? He slighted poor Tris you know."

"Slighted my Tris, did he," her father turned to her.

"Don't worry about it Father, I was not hurt the least bit by it," she smiled at him.

"I would not have danced with him, even if he had asked, the impudence of the man," her mother continued.

"I assure you ma'am," said Beatrice with confidence. "I shall never dance with Mr. Eaton." Beatrice had made it up in her mind that she disliked the man very much. She thought him so self-absorbed in himself.

Not but a minute later, one of their attendants had walked in. "A letter ma'am, from Netherfield," she spoke softly as everyone stopped what they were doing. "It's for Miss Prior." Mr. Prior nodded at his eldest daughter, who took the letter slowly and looked over at Beatrice before opening it.

"It's from Caraline Pedrad," Shauna said with a smile. "She wishes to dine with me. They will be without their brother's company and had hoped to secure mine for the evening. Father, may I..." Before she could finish, Mrs. Prior had stood up quickly and pulled the letter from her daughter's hand.

"Without their brother's company," she repeated. How on earth could she maneuver her daughter to marry the man if he not be there to enjoy Shauna's beauty and kindness himself? She had to think of something or another invitation to Netherfield might not present itself. Yes, she thought as she looked out the window. She must secure this visit.

"Father," Shauna started again. "May I take the carriage?" She had been wishing to make a good appearance that she too was just a fine a lady as they were.

"The carriage," screamed Mrs. Prior before her husband could answer. "Nonsense, you'll go on horseback," she handed the letter back to Shauna and went to sit.

"Horseback," both Shauna and Beatrice questioned. Just then the sky thundered.

"Exactly, as I predicted. It looks like rain. Therefore, you'll have to stay the night."

"Mother?!" Shauna was appalled and looked to her father for rescuing.

"You think you should go all the way to Netherfield and _not_ see Mr. Pedrad. As I stated before, that is all nonsense. You'll go on Nellie and that'll be final." Mr. Prior just shrugged at Shauna who still seemed shocked over the whole implication.

And just as Mrs. Prior had planned, Shauna went on horseback through the rain. She had produced a cold and was kept at Netherfield at of course, the urging of Mr. Pedrad.

_"My family and friends should not hear from me returning home until I am better. Except for a slight fever and a headache, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me."_

Beatrice read the letter to her family the next morning at breakfast. "This is ridiculous."

"Well, my dear," started Mr. Prior. "Should Shauna die of this cold, it will be a comfort to know that it was in pursuit of Mr. Pedrad and under your orders."

"People do not die of little colds," Mrs. Prior shrugged off. "But it's very well, that he may fall in love with her while she is there."

"I think I shall go to Netherfield," stated Beatrice.

"Go to Netherfield," her mother questioned. "You know that there is nothing for you there. You much better go to town with your sisters and meet the officers."

"Aye, for there are many to go around, Tris," stated Lauren. The day before the militia had come into town and Colonel Maxter, his young wife, and his company had taken up residence in town. Lauren and Christina found this exciting, for there were as Lauren had put it many a young men to go around.

"I much better go and see Shauna," Beatrice once again stated.

"Shall I get the carriage," asked her father.

"No, the weather looks fine out. I much rather walk," Beatrice offered.

"Walk all this way to Netherfield," cried her mother. "You will not be fit to be seen!"

"I will be fit to see Shauna and now that is all I care about."

"I know Tris, Lauren and I can walk with you into town," offered Christina. "We could stop by and see Edward."

"Or even William! What a shock he will get when he sees us so early in the morning. He might not even be dressed yet," Lauren added as both she and Christina giggled.

"Our life holds few distinctions, Mrs. Prior. But I believe it's safe to say that here sit two of the silliest girls in all of Abnegation."

* * *

**Sorry that it is so short.**

**First off, I wanted to reply to a review that I got. I know, I so wanted to make Four, Mr. Bingley and Tris, the eldest Bennet, Jane. Then I would have made Eric, Mr. Darcy, because yes I just do love Eric so much. Someone please tell Jai Courtney... but don't tell my boyfriend, because he'll get upset. He hates it that I'm so totally into Eric... whatever...**

**But I wanted to try and tackle the whole Fourtris pairing... I thought I give it a try. Theo is cute and all, but OMG Jai is just... argh... there are no words...**

**If you like my other stories... please check out an instagram set up by NotHisDear (much thanks to her) ... username: missalohahula**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice's sisters did accompany her into town that day. The militia was to be residing in the village for the entire winter and Mrs. Prior allowed her two daughters to venture amongst the young men that visited which of course was a bit improper to say the least.

"There's Captain Edward," cried out Lauren. "Come on Christina, make haste."

"Goodbye Beatrice," Christina called after their older sister as Lauren dragged her away to meet with the officers.

Beatrice walked over to Netherfield to see after her sister. Of course, it had just rained the day before, so she did encounter a much muddy terrain. But she did not mind at all. She had a rather adventurous spirit.

It was not long until she arrived in Netherfield Park and ran into the very man she detested.

"Miss Beatrice," exclaimed Mr. Eaton a bit shocked to stumble upon her.

"Mr. Eaton," Beatrice curtsied as he bowed. "I have come to see after my sister."

"On foot," he questioned.

"As you see," she replied quickly as if it was most obvious that there was no carriage in sight.

Tobias would have been appalled at her response had he not already encountered her pert opinions before. However, her cheeky retort had made him smile a little.

"Well then," he turned and gestured for her to follow him. "Let me take you to her." Tobias slowed down right before they hit the house, so they might just walk in side by side.

As Beatrice visited with her sister, Mr. Pedrad's sisters on the other hand, had taken a critical view of the young lady.

"What does she mean, scampering about the country, just because her sister has a small cold," cried Miss Caraline Pedrad. "Her hair Molly!" She pressed her sister.

"I swear I could not keep my countenance at the sight of her."

It was by a piece of malicious intent that Miss Pedrad turned her attention towards Mr. Eaton. "I'm sure you saw her appearance Mr. Eaton. Very little attractiveness there, wouldn't you say?"

Tobias considered it for a while, until remembering seeing her out in the park that morning. "On the contrary, I found her eyes brightened by the exercise." Caraline almost eyed him out critically, for everyone in their party knew that he did not find Miss Beatrice the least bit pretty when they first had met. Yet the more he saw her, unknown to him, those in his acquaintance and Beatrice herself, the more he was intrigued by her.

Seeing that praise was falling upon her, Mr. Pedrad's other sister steered the conversation into another direction. "Did you notice her dress brother," said Mrs. Hayes. "Six inches deep in mud, I'm sure."

"I must admit, it escaped my notice," said Ezekiel at his two sisters. He thought them silly at fault-finding. "Her traveling here shows an affection for her sister that is most pleasing."

"Ah yes, dear Shauna," said Mrs. Molly Hayes. "She is a sweet girl."

"Ooh, but the mother," said Caraline as they both Ezekiel's sisters laughed lightly. "And her sisters," she added remembering their folly at a previous dinner they had attended together.

Just then Beatrice walked into the breakfast room. "Miss Beatrice," said Mr. Pedrad standing. "How is your sister?"

"She is still a bit out of sorts."

"How very distressing," Ezekiel responded a bit hurt to find someone sweet like Shauna in her state. He wondered for a brief moment, how to rectify the situation. "You must stay with us until your sister is recovered," he demanded.

"No," answered Beatrice. "I would not wish to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense," replied Ezekiel. "I'll send for your things right away," he nodded towards one of his attendants.

Caraline and Molly immediately became flustered with the idea. It was then that Mr. Peter Hayes, Mr. Pedrad's brother in law spoke. "So there will be no sport today," he questioned. "Let us hope the young lady's stay does not interrupt with my sport this afternoon."

That was the first time Beatrice had her him spoke and she thought, how odd that Mr. Pedrad be in company with such a pessimistic lot.

During the night, Beatrice decided to go down into the drawing room, at the urging of Shauna saying that she was well enough to be left alone. Beatrice didn't want to state this, but she did not want to associate with anyone in this house. However, she found herself among them reading a book as Mr. Pedrad played cards with his sisters and brother in law.

"How is your sister," asked Mr. Eaton, alarming Beatrice a little.

"She is well," she answered, still taken aback that he showed concern for someone else.

"I'm glad to hear it," he answered and went to sit at his desk. Caraline noticing the conversation decided to gain Mr. Eaton's attention, for she felt the need to protect him. Her need did not stem from her viewing him as a dear friend but rather as a potential spouse.

"Will you not join us Miss. Bea," Caraline asked.

"No thank you," Beatrice politely answered.

"Prefer reading to playing cards, do you," questioned Mr. Peter Hayes. "How singular," he remarked as his wife and sister in law laughed.

"Miss Prior is a great reader," continued Caraline. "In which she finds great amusement. And takes very little interest in something as disagreeable as cards, is that right?"

"I deserve neither praise nor condemnation. I am not a great reader," Beatrice corrected. "And I take interest in many things. With fine company of course," she added to the end which made Miss Caraline's smile drop.

Caraline decided to direct her attention somewhere else. "And what do you do so secretly there, Mr. Eaton?"

"It is no secret. I am writing to my sister, Marlene," Mr. Eaton remarked as this caught Beatrice's attention. She did not know the man had a sister.

"Yes, dear little Marlene," smiled Caraline. This is where she could shine. "Tell her how I long to see her."

"I have already told her once by your request."

Caraline could sense his attention to her slipping, so she pressed on. "I was quite in raptures at her little design for a table."

However, Tobias did not falter. "Perhaps if you will give me leave to inform her of that until another letter." He glanced quite annoying at her. For although he did think Caraline attractive and prestigious person herself, he found her to be like any other lady that he had met in his acquaintance, boring. Seeing her face drop a bit, he softened the blow. "Right now, I don't have room to do your analysis justice."

"You must meet her Miss Beatrice. I found her work very accomplished," Mr. Pedrad turned to Beatrice who smiled back. "All you young ladies are accomplished. You sing, you dance, embroider cushions and so much more." Beatrice smiled at Mr. Pedrad's politeness. It was well endured.

"That word is applied too liberally. I cannot boast of knowing half a dozen women in all my acquaintance that could be really called _accomplished_," finished Tobias. Ezekiel shook his head at his friend.

"You must comprehend a great deal on the thought," Beatrice asked.

"I do," Tobias answered.

"Of course," added in Caraline before the conversation would have excluded her. "She must have a thorough knowledge of reading, writing, drawing, and the modern language to deserve the word. And also something about her dress, her manners, her air and the way she walks," Caraline added as she straightened out. Beatrice would have rolled her eyes, but kept her comment reserved. That was until Mr. Eaton decided to add into this conversation.

"And to this, she must have something more substantial. The growth of her mind, by extensive reading," Tobias pointed towards Beatrice, which made her snap her book shut tightly.

"I'm surprised at you knowing only six accomplished women, I wonder at knowing any," Beatrice bite back.

"Are you so severe upon your own sex," Tobias turned in his chair to give her his complete attention.

"I never saw such a woman. She'd definitely be a most fearsome thing to behold though," she held Tobias's gaze strong.

"Come, come," called out Peter. "You're all playing very light," he remarked to the table that originally had been playing cards. That statement broke Beatrice's fixed stare away from Tobias.

Tobias was glad for the interruption. For during his and Beatrice's little exchange he began to find her uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her eyes. Though he had critically demeaned her appearance, now he was forced to admit that he found her figure light and pleasing. He enjoyed her easy playfulness.

* * *

**Can you feel the excitement in the air? In just ten days, Insurgent will hit theaters! Are you excited? I'm excited.**

**Please feel free to visit Instagram page... misslaohahula  
Thank you to NotHisDear for setting it up for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

The following night had not gone well as planned either. Beatrice was reading away at a book once more as Miss Caraline Pedrad was attempting to do the same. No doubt with the intent on catching Mr. Eaton's attention. Unfortunately it would not be given to her. He too was engrossed in a book.

So Caraline opted for another allurement.

"Miss Bea, will you not join me for a stroll about the room," she intruded upon Beatrice.

Beatrice was still not used to the new moniker with which she was labeled but allowed it. She was truly playful by nature and did really have an adventurous and sometimes humorous character. She could formulate almost immediately that Caraline was seeking attention from Mr. Eaton. She agreed to stand up with the young lady. It might give Beatrice some other amusement for the night.

As they cruised about the room, Caraline took her arm in hers as if they were close companions and walked about in silence. Beatrice almost thought this a bad idea, since Caraline didn't want to joke, until the young lady did indeed make her intentions known.

"Refreshing is not, after sitting so long in one altitude," Caraline proclaimed.

"It is a small accomplishment, I supposed," Beatrice played along.

"Will you not join us, Mr. Eaton," asked Caraline.

"That would defeat the purpose," Tobias stated.

"Whatever can he mean," Caraline teased.

"The surest way of disappointment is to not give in," Beatrice told her. But Caraline finally caught Tobias's attention. There was no way she would give it up now.

"Nonsense, we insist on knowing the meaning," she urged.

Tobias sighed and then explained. "Either you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss or you are conscious that your figures appear best to your advantage when walking. If the first, then of course, I shall join you. If the second, I can admire you much better from where I sit."

Ezekiel as well as his other sister, Molly, started to laugh.

"Abominable reply," teased Caraline. "How should we punish him Miss Bea?"

"Easy," Beatrice commented. "Laugh at him."

"Laugh at Mr. Eaton," Caraline pulled away. "There's nothing to laugh about."

"Oh," Beatrice looked at her and then back to Mr. Eaton.

"Mr. Eaton is a man without fault," Caraline attempted to flatter Mr. Eaton, but he was fixed on the other young lady attempting to hold in her laughter. "He is not to be laughed at."

"A man without fault," Beatrice added looking over at Tobias. "Not to be laughed at, you say."

Tobias was not sure, but he felt the need to assure Beatrice that he wasn't. Why would admit that he was weak or powerless?

"I must admit Miss Beatrice that it is not possible for anyone to be without fault. It has been the study of life to avoid weaknesses which would expose me to ridicule and laughter."

"Weaknesses such as pride or vanity," Beatrice questioned knowing that that is exactly how she viewed him.

"Vanity is a weakness indeed," he agreed with her. For what reason he could not understand but it caused Beatrice to hide a smile and Caraline to look upon the conversation with shock.

"I have faults enough Miss Prior, but they are, I hope not of understanding. I do see my temper to be my biggest folly. In it I cannot forgive and forget the vices of others nor their offenses against myself. I guess my temper could be deemed resentful because my good opinion once lost, is lost forever."

Beatrice could not believe that he had just admitted a flaw to her. For once again she attempted to hide a smile. "You have chosen your fault well, Mr. Eaton. For that I cannot laugh at you, which is a shame. Because I dearly love a good laugh," she looked up and they both caught a look in the other's eyes.

"Shall we not have some music," Mrs. Hayes called as she broke the attention of the two towards Caraline who was making her way to the piano.

Once again, Tobias was thankful for the interruption. For yet another night, he had lingered too long on Beatrice, her fine eyes, playful nature, and pleasing figure.

When the time came for Mrs. Prior to retrieve her two daughters, with carriage this time, Caraline and Molly were once again in uproar.

"Now the Mother is here," Caraline commented.

"Are we to receive every Prior in the country," complained Molly as her husband attempted to leave.

But not too soon did he try to exit, that he turned back around. "Ah, the Priors," Peter mumbled and went back to sit down away from the family.

"Mrs. Prior," said Ezekiel. "I hope you have found your daughter well."

"We have done everything to make her most comfortable, I assure you ma'am," added Caraline with polite, yet close to false modesty.

"Yes, she is well indeed. But she has the sweetest disposition, so her recovery was quick. Of course thanks to your attention and care," Mrs. Prior said sitting down. "What a nice room you have here," she commented. "Is it not my dears," she motioned for her two younger daughters who had followed her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Prior," Ezekiel commented.

"I hope you plan on staying here in Abnegation."

"I do. I love the country here. Wouldn't you agree Eaton," Ezekiel turned to Tobias.

"You would? You don't think the country life confined?" Perhaps he didn't mean to have it come out that way, but Beatrice could see how her Mother had taken offense to it.

"Confined," Mrs. Prior practically yelled. "The country is a vast deal more pleasant than whatever you make of it."

"Mama," Beatrice warned her mother, but she would not hear of it. As is on cue, her family was ready to continue their misconduct.

"Mr. Pedrad did you not promise that you were to hold a ball at Netherfield," said Lauren.

"A ball," Ezekiel asked.

"It would be great scandal if you don't keep your promise," Lauren reminded him.

"I am perfectly ready to keep my engagement," he answered her. "Once your sister is recovered you shall name the day of the ball, if you please."

Right away, Caraline and Molly were a bit taken aback by their brother's generosity.

"Ooh, do invite the militia," pleaded Christina.

"Yes they are excellent company," said Lauren.

Beatrice could see where this was going and called to one of her sisters. "Christy," she said. Once she caught their attention Beatrice shook her head at her. But it was too late. Caraline and Molly would have lots to laugh about regarding her mother and sisters.

When Shauna had finally arrived to depart, Beatrice was followed by Caraline as Mr. and Mrs. Hayes waited outside the door, the later refusing to walk outside in this hot weather.

"Thank you for your kindness," Shauna curtsied to Ezekiel.

"It was nothing," he smiled at her. "You're welcome to return at any time, even if you're feeling the least bit poorly. I do not mind it at all." They shared a smile.

"Goodbye," Shauna curtsied once more and Ezekiel helped her into the carriage.

"Thank you for your company and conversation," Beatrice said to Caraline. "It was most intriguing."

"The pleasure was all mine," Caraline and her bowed to one another.

Beatrice then curtsied to both gentlemen as they waited outside the carriage. A hand reached out to help guide her in and she turned to smile back at Mr. Pedrad, only to find that it was Mr. Eaton who had assisted her. She seemed a bit flattered but at the same time stared at him shocked at the display.

Without a word, he turned and went back into the manor.

As Mrs. Prior arrived home with her daughters, Mr. Prior met them at the sitting room.

"Well, my dear, I hope you have prepared a good meal for tomorrow. We are to be expecting an addition to our dinner party," Mr. Prior commented holding a letter.

"Mr. Pedrad," she exclaimed. "Shauna," she grabbed her daughter most fervently. "You did not tell me. Lauren," she yelled for her youngest. "Go and tell Cook to prepare something grand. Mr. Pedrad is coming to..."

"It is not Mr. Pedrad, my dear," said Mr. Prior.

All the girls paused and waited to hear as Mr. Prior commented that it was his cousin, Mr. Allan.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you like this update. Short, I know. But I wanted to put something in on here.**

**I decided to put Al in the spot of Mr. Collins. I hope you all aren't laughing too hard about this. Thank you for reading. Please review. Thank you again and hope you all enjoy Insurgent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

Immediate frustration went about the Prior house as to news of their new guest that would be arriving.

Mrs. Prior was in a mess about it. For their guest, Mr. Alan was the relation of Mr. Prior and it was he who would inherit the Prior's home when Mr. Prior would pass away. There would be little inheritance for her daughters, all five of them. Therefore, it was set for Mrs. Prior that she needed to marry them well.

According to Mr. Alan's letter they were to receive him that afternoon. Since Mr. Alan was a man of conduct, moral, and punctuality he did arrive at the desired time that he had stated.

"He's a clergyman," gasped Lauren when he had arrived upon the Prior dwelling.

Shauna quickly censured her younger sister.

"Mr. Alan," said Mr. Prior welcoming him to their home.

"My dear Mr. Prior, my dear Mrs. Prior," Alan bowed to them. Beatrice too thought him odd and held back a giggle next to Shauna.

Dinner conversation was a little quiet at first, until it was Mr. Prior who decided to engage his relation.

"I understand you have as your patroness a Lady Evelyn DeJohnson?"

Of this, Mr. Alan was glad to speak of.

"That I do," he smiled. "She is the mistress of Rosings, a very fine estate in Erudite. My humble dwelling is separated from hers by only a lane," Mr. Alan explained with such admiration. It was because he thought Lady Evelyn a most prestigious woman.

Beatrice was shocked by his extraordinary deference for Lady Evelyn and his kind intention on christening, marrying and all things moral.

"Fancy that, Tris," her father quickly got her attention. "It is separate by only a lane." She smiled at this for she knew her father's irony.

"Does she have any family," asked Mrs. Prior.

"She has only one daughter, the heiress of Rosings."

"Ah," said Mrs. Prior. "What sort of young lady is she?"

"She is a most charming young lady indeed. She is unfortunately of a sickly condition, so she is not widely known. But I have informed Lady Evelyn one day that her daughter's absence from society, she has deprived the British court of its brightest ornament," Mr. Alan replied enthusiastically. "These are the kind of things that please her ladyship and it is the sort of attention that I feel am particularly bound to pay. It makes all the ladies happy, I think."

"What happiness for you, Mr. Alan, that you have the talent of flattering with such delicacy," said Mr. Prior as he glanced again at Beatrice with a joking smile.

Myra thought him congenial and sensible and smiled at the remark. Lauren scoffed at it, while Beatrice decided to question it.

"May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are the result of previous study?" Her mother quickly looked at her.

"Both I must admit. I do arrange such phrases ahead of time while others have arisen chiefly from what is passing at the time," he replied.

"Excellent," Mr. Prior commented.

The next morning while the girls were in the sitting room, Mr. Alan decided to walk with Mrs. Prior and inform her of his intentions of coming to their home.

"You are aware Mrs. Prior of the situation that your family is in, should Mr. Prior find himself ill?"

"That I am," Mrs. Prior said downhearted.

"Well, it is my esteem honor that I intend to find a mistress for my parsonage and had thought to come and find such a woman among your daughters."

With this news Mrs. Prior had become very well aware. Since Mr. Prior would leave his house to Mr. Alan, what better way to secure the future of herself and her other daughters, should one of them wed Mr. Alan? It was perfect. The fact that he had made his intentions known to her, it was all the more encouragement for her to marry her daughters off.

"They are all fine young ladies," Mr. Alan commented on them.

"They are fine girls," Mrs. Prior smiled happy that she would still see one of her daughters to be mistress of their home in Longbourn of Abnegation.

"I must admit that the eldest Miss Prior has caught my special attention."

Now there was a problem. For Shauna, according to Mrs. Prior, was already promised to Mr. Pedrad, even though no intention had been made aware of. Quickly, however, Mrs. Prior was able to draw him to another potential partner.

"Now, Beatrice is similar in both age and beauty. She would make any a fine partner, wouldn't you agree Mr. Alan?"

"I do say, you are correct," he smiled gazing upon Beatrice as she walked with Shauna in the garden. "A fine alternative I am sure."

And with that, he set upon wooing Beatrice.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Really short I know. But I wanted to put in an update on here.**

**I wanted to post my thoughts on Insurgent in here:**

**I saw Insurgent twice!  
Needless to say the first was the IMAX 3D experience and the theater we went to had gave us a special package that the 3D glasses were in. I thought my boyfriend put them in his pocket. Instead he ended up throwing them away. I was so mad that I made him take me again the next day, which he did, but it was to the regular showing. BOO!**

**I liked the movie, I did tear up when Jai Courtney died and it took me a while to focus on the rest of the film. It really did. Something about me just cracked inside.**

**As hot as Theo James is, I just... something about Eric running too... I just... I leaned over and kissed my boyfriend because that's just how it made me feel... There were so many differences in the book and film. Like Tris was not on the peace serum, the whole box thing was new, yet I liked that a lot, they slept together in the movie, but didn't until Allegiant in the book, Tori was the one who killed Jeanine, but in the movie it was Evelyn, Lynn is still alive, Christina was one of the three who was under sim control, Max died later on in the movie instead of Lynn shooting him at Candor, Marcus was still in Amity when the video was shown, the list can go on and on. But other than that, I liked the movie.**

**I loved Octavia Spencer and Daniel Dae Kim. I think they did excellent jobs as Amity and Candor leader. I also loved Kate Winslet's performance. She is a great actress. My favorite Jeanine line has got to be when Tris dies and she starts shouting: Bring her back. Miles Teller was also awesome. I thought he was just the right amount of being a two timing punk with some comedy in there.**

**It was hard for me to watch Caleb and Tris interact when I recently just saw Fault in our Stars... It was just so difficult for me. The scene where she sees that Caleb betrayed her wasn't that much of an impact for me. I didn't even think the argument between her and Christina or her and Four were that big. I guess because it was a movie that they had to cut a lot of it out.**

**Again... these are only my thoughts, my opinions, my takes on it... Reminder: Opinions are not facts. So you can agree or disagree with me, which is fine. But I just thought I share with you all how I felt about the movie.**

**Until later... take care Divergent fans!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen. I just wanted to see what would happen when I added the two together. That idea is mine...**

* * *

To Beatrice as well as majority of her sisters, Mr. Alan was not a sensible man. He received education much, but due to his father's upbringing suffered a bit of self-conceit and a weakness about it.

Because of his patroness was the esteemed Lady Evelyn, Mr. Alan formed a very good opinion of himself. Adding to this the authority of him being a clergyman, his right as to inherit Mr. Prior's estate upon him passing, along with his own view of self-importance, he thought him the perfect suitor for his poor, mildly tempered, yet pretty relation, Beatrice.

The night that they left him alone in their home was a most welcomed evening.

However to her misfortune it brought her in contact with Mr. Eaton of course.

"I noticed Mr. Eaton looks upon you a lot, Tris," shared Susan that night.

"I don't know why. Perhaps he has found something that he dislikes about my appearance tonight," Beatrice teased.

Colonel Maxter had also been invited to dine at the Black's residence this evening and along with him he bought a few of his militia, which satisfied Lauren and Christina greatly.

"You must come to an assembly," said Sir Black to the Colonel.

"You think the militia will be welcomed at an event," asked Colonel Maxter.

"Why yes," Lauren jumped into conversation.

"We will dance with all the officers," giggled Christina.

Beatrice could not help but overhear the conversation that of her sisters and attempted to advise them against their misconduct, when Susan's hand laid gently on hers.

"I see Mr. Pedrad continues his attentions to Shauna."

Beatrice smiled. "Aye, I think he likes her," she turned to Shauna speaking with Mr. Pedrad.

"Does she like him?"

Beatrice noticed the condescension in her friend's question and turned quickly around to face Susan. "Whatever do you mean?"

"There are very few of us who can stand be in love without proper encouragement. Mr. Pedrad likes her, enormously. Everyone can see that. But he will not pursue her further unless she helps him on."

"Helps him," Beatrice tried to hold back a laugh. "Shauna is just shy and modest."

"We are all shy and modest, but when it comes to marriage, she should move quickly, snap him up," Susan offered.

"Susan, the absurdity of it all? Why should she do that when she doesn't even know her true feelings in the matter? She has barely known him a month."

"Love is all a matter of chance in a marriage. There is plenty of time to get to know one another afterwards, wouldn't you say," Susan questioned. "And it is best to know little of the defects of one's marriage partner beforehand, wouldn't you agree?"

Beatrice laughed this time. "Susan, you'd never do that yourself."

"Let us hope that Shauna will for her sake, as well as your family's."

This alarmed Beatrice. Her friend had imposed upon her the same ideal that her mother had. Mr. Pedrad was a gentle man, good humored, lively, and of course handsome and rich. But that shouldn't be the main reason why one would marry, especially to Beatrice. For her it was settled that only the strongest form of endearment would compel her to matrimony, thus residing to think that she would likely end up an old maid since he viewed men altogether as folly.

Just as before, her attention was turned towards her two younger sisters who had been flirting and dancing away with the officers from Colonel Maxter's regiment.

"Excuse me, Susan, while I speak to my sisters about exposing our family to ridicule," Beatrice said standing up and making her way over.

Quickly she was interrupted in her arrival.

"Mr. Eaton," she smiled and curtsied.

"Miss Beatrice," he said his voice low and with a simple nod. "How are you this evening?" Beatrice was simply struck with shock. She thought that their names would be their only conversation, but he had stated something else to her.

"Very well, thank you," she smiled. They stood there for a moment in silence as Beatrice looked around wondering what was going through his mind. It wasn't until he spoke up again.

"I'm glad to see your sister is so well recovered," Tobias spoke.

"Yes she has," Beatrice answered still in shock. What shocked her more was her next statement. "How are things in Netherfield?"

"Well enough."

Well enough, she thought. She nodded and could see that Tobias was having difficulty with this conversation as well, so she quickly curtsied. "Excuse me, Mr. Eaton." She stated and then made her way over to reprimand her two younger sister's behavior.

It was then that Caraline approached him from the other side of the room.

"I can guess what you're thinking," she spoke.

"Doubt it," Tobias regarded her and then turned back to the direction where Beatrice had left him.

"You are thinking about how insignificant it would be spend hours in such company," Caraline considered with all arrogance and pride that she could muster looking around.

"On the contrary, I have been distracted by a pair of fine eyes," Tobias' lips barely smiled.

Caraline smiled as well, hoping that she finally had caught his attention. "And may I ask whose fine eyes you have suddenly taken notice of?"

"Miss Beatrice Prior," he answered her without glancing at Caraline's way. Caraline was about to throw a little fit. Her attempts at capturing Tobias's attention had fallen short all these years and now, a young woman whom she felt too poor, plain, and uncivilized was about to win over the proud Mr. Tobias Eaton. She walked away in a huff and back to her sister Molly.

The next day brought on agony for the Prior sisters, for they did not expect Mr. Alan to want to join them in their visit to the city.

"My dear cousin, Tris, will you not walk beside me for a moment," Mr. Alan requested.

Beatrice wanted to protest but smiled and simply nodded. She tried to listen to his conversation about Lady Evelyn and her grand house with lovely numerous windows and fireplaces and pianoforte, but she thought him a very disagreeable therefore it was hard. But she remained mild and ladylike as possible.

Lauren suddenly pulled Christina along upon arriving in town to look at a few material and ribbon that had come into the store. They were hoping to purchase it and requested Beatrice's opinion.

It was then that Christina turned and shouted. "Look there's Will and Edward."

Lauren bolted around quickly as well. "Who is that with them?"

The attention of every lady was soon caught by a young man whom they had never seen before. He had the most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with the other officers, Will and Edward. All of the Prior sisters were struck with the stranger's air. All wondered who he could be.

"Don't you think he's frightful handsome," Christina asked.

"He would be if he were in uniform," finished Lauren. "I do love a man in uniform."

"Tris, what about you?"

Beatrice didn't answer, but she most certain thought he handsome.

"They're looking over," Christina tried to hide beside Beatrice.

"Edward," Lauren called causing both Myra and Shauna to scold her. The men walked over, including the new gentlemen and bowed when they reached the young woman. "We thought you still in town, dear Edward?"

"There was nothing amusing in town. Much better company here," he smiled at Lauren. Shauna attempted once again to reprimand her sister for blatantly flirting out in public.

"This is our cousin, Mr. Alan," Shauna decided to redirect the conversation and introduce their relation who had been standing a distance behind.

"Pleasure," said Will as he, Edward, and the third gentlemen bowed. "This is our friend, Mr. Eric Wickham."

Will introduced each of the young ladies and Beatrice noticed how his smile lingered just a bit longer on her. She immediately blushed.

"How long will you be in town, Mr. Wickham," Beatrice asked.

"All winter, I'm afraid. I'm soon to be lieutenant in Colonel Maxter's regiment," he answered. Even his voice was sweet to her.

"There Lauren," whispered Christina a bit loudly. "He will be in uniform." Both girls started to giggle. Beatrice would have chastised them as well. But once again, the creature known as Mr. Eric Wickham turned to Beatrice giving her a congenial smile.

He had a lot going for him. Everything in physical appearance, stature, figure and form was pleasing and most certainly handsome. Also, something she quite was fond of was that he was ready with sincere happiness to enter into conversation, amusing conversation as well. It was nothing like Mr. Alan and definitely nothing like Mr. Tobias Eaton.

* * *

**Because someone had already guessed it and made a comment on it, yes, if you read Pride and Prejudice I decided to make Eric play Mr. Wickham.**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who read, enjoy, follow, and review on my story. I really appreciate it. **

**Side note, has anyone seen Furious 7? I thought that was a cool movie. RIP Paul Walker. My boyfriend took me to see that opening night and then this past weekend as well, since I made him watch Insurgent twice. It wasn't that bad a movie and had some romantic cheesy parts in there too, I cried at the end... =(**

**So many excited things happening this month. I recently quit my job, because I'm planning on doing summer courses, after spring semester, to prep for my final year at UH! Woot woot! So I know I am looking forward to that, one less thing to do, until I graduate... Anyways, enough about me, on with the story!**

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit belongs to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen...**

* * *

Beatrice would be lying to herself if she said that she did not enjoy the company of young Mr. Eric Wickham. He was different from the other soldiers that had camped here now or even prior to this militia. He had an easiness about him that she could not help but be drawn too.

They were present once again at the assembly hall one evening after Mr. Wickham's arrival when Beatrice sighed heavily upon seeing Mr. Eaton had accompanied Mr. Pedrad that evening.

"May I have the pleasure of keeping audience with you, Miss Beatrice?"

Beatrice turned to see her newly formed acquaintance, Mr. Eric Wickham, standing there with a pleasant smile.

"Of course," she replied as he sat near her.

"I have to say I did not think that I would have escaped your younger sisters," Mr. Wickham told her.

Beatrice smiled at this. Sure she should have scolded her younger sisters, but she found that Mr. Wickham's statement was condescending or meant to cause harm. Rather it was friendly. "Yes, they are quite determined, are they not," she looked up at him to see him looking intently at her. Beatrice did love a good joke and to have one at her sister's expense was rather mischievous.

"Yes," he agreed with a slight nod, still keeping his ever present smile upon him. "They are delightful though. I must say the company here at Abnegation is quite delightful all around."

"I'm glad that you are finding it to your liking," said Beatrice.

She was not one to flaunt that Abnegation was the greatest place. But at the same time, she did not appreciate those who thought so little of the country place that she had known as her home.

She also couldn't help but compare this encounter with Mr. Wickham and her previous to the many encounters with Mr. Eaton.

"Even if a place is unsuitable, one should always make the best of it," Eric replied. "And I find things to be more pleasant, don't you think Miss Beatrice, when we regard things in a more productive manner?"

It was then that Beatrice couldn't help but widen her smile. He was a man with a optimistic outlook in life and she adored it. "There are some," Beatrice started as her mind reeled with comparing the two men. "Who need to adapt your viewpoint, Mr. Wickham."

At this he smiled, for he could see that he and her were forming a bond. It was then that her attention was broken away by Shaun walking over with Mr. Pedrad. And of course, to Beatrice's displeasure, Mr. Tobias Eaton.

"Mr. Wickham," said Shauna as Eric stood to bow to her. Mr. Pedrad walked to Beatrice, who stood to greet him, and he took her hand and bowed to it.

"Lovely to see you again, Miss Beatrice."

"Pleasure as always, Mr. Pedrad. May I introduce Mr. Wickham. He is a Lieutenant in Colonel Maxter's regiment," Beatrice said.

"Ah, yes," Ezekiel replied and the men bowed at one another. "I am told that you are quite the swordsman from Miss Lauren."

Mr. Wickham chuckled. "Yes, well, the young ladies love a good story. I hear I am to deliver to you the gratitude of all the men in the regiment for you are to hold a most spectacular ball at Netherfield."

"It was promised, yes," Ezekiel smiled. "Although, a date has not been set yet. Perhaps, dear Miss Prior, we shall inquire about it with the planner," he turned to Shauna as she blushed.

"Perhaps, we shall," Shauna placed her hand on Ezekiel's as he escorted her over to where Lauren had been speaking with the many officers.

Beatrice then turned to see Mr. Eaton standing there, regarding only her. "Mr. Eaton, have you met Mr. Wickham yet," she asked with a small smile, turning to Mr. Wickham who bowed most gentlemanly towards Mr. Eaton. She smiled more, however it was replaced with shock when Mr. Eaton had left.

Quickly, Beatrice turned to see Mr. Wickham unaffected about Mr. Eaton's callous behavior and he turned to her with a smile.

"Forgive me, Mr. Wickham, I had not thought the man would behave that way. Surely if I had known..."

"The fault is not yours Miss Beatrice. It is mine," he urged her to sit. "I had not think that he would still act in a rash manner."

"You know him?"

"Eaton? Yes. I have known him for quite some time. In truth, all my life. We grew up together, Eaton and I," Mr. Wickham nodded towards Mr. Eaton and taking a seat as well.

Beatrice could tell from the way he spoke and had called him that they were indeed known associates.

"However, I do not feel it right that I should speak so ill of the man who I had played with since I was a child, raised alongside with as if I was a brother to him," Mr. Wickham sat back and turned to look at Mr. Eaton. Then back to Beatrice. "There are many who think very highly of him, I'm sure. So I would not wish to taint his good standing in society."

Beatrice would have been approved, but the Mr. Eaton had just slighted Mr. Wickham, the same way that he had done to her.

"He is not at all liked in Abnegation," Beatrice replied as Eric looked at her shocked. "People are disgusted by his pride." Her and her family and most of her relations being those people.

"Does he intend to stay long in Abnegation?"

"I do not know," Beatrice answered. "But I hope that his presence here does not affect your plans to stay." Beatrice had just obtained his fine man's company, she did not want to let him go so easily.

"Nonsense. If wishes to avoid me, like now," Eric nodded in his direction as Beatrice held back a giggle. "Then he must go. Not I. Yes, we're not on friendly terms. But I shall not be driven away. Even though I have every reason to avoid him, he has done me great wrong." Mr. Wickham looked up to see Beatrice smile reassuringly at him. "You see, his father was a great man. And my father worked as his steward. When my father passed away, Mr. Eaton took me in, raised me as a son, loved me as son. He had written in his will that upon his death, that I be given a living, for he knew that I had my heart set on joining the Church. But after he died and the living was vacant, his son refused point blank to honor his Father's wishes."

"How cruel! Why would he do such a thing?"

"Jealousy, I suppose. You see, I believe his father loved me more and Eaton just couldn't stand it. He was spiteful even at a young age. Now, I have to make my own way in the world," Mr. Wickham smiled at Beatrice.

"But for Mr. Eaton to descend to such malice. He should be made known and publically disgraced." Beatrice hurt even more for this kind creature before her.

"Perhaps, but not by me. Until I can forget his father, I cannot bring myself to defy or expose him."

It was then that Christina and Lauren laughed at the game of cards they had been playing with the militia. It had just ended and they had won, claiming victory and cheering ecstatically.

"How can you be so content with his treatment towards you," Beatrice asked drawing attention back to the conversation.

"I do not have a resentful temper," Mr. Wickham replied which made Beatrice smile. For she had heard it about a week ago that Mr. Eaton's greatest weakness was resentment.

The two were definitely not alike at all.

"My current situation in life is not so bad. I cannot bare to be idle, my position is well deserved, my fellow officers are excellent men," Mr. Wickham explained as he looked around the room with content. "I find the society agreeable here," he returned to Beatrice. "I have many things to be thankful for. Therefore, I forbid you to feel sorry for me."

Lauren had been walking by and overheard. "Tris," she called to her sister. "Why do you feel sorry for Mr. Wickham?"

Eric turned to her and smiled. Then looked back at Beatrice. It was an unspoken gesture but she quickly nodded, letting him know that she would keep his story a secret. He smirked and Beatrice almost melted. "Because I have not have a dance these six months at least," Eric chuckled, changing the subject.

"Six months," gasped Lauren. The audacity of a young man so good looking as Mr. Wickham to not dance. "Why, Mr. Wickham, you should have one now," Lauren said obliging him with a dance, taking his hand and leading him away from Beatrice.

Beatrice sat down and looked across the room at Mr. Eaton scowling. She had never thought a man to be more arrogant, insensitive, and harsh as she presently thought of Mr. Tobias Eaton.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Divergent and Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

About some time after that conversation at the dining hall, Lauren and Christina had invited a couple of the young men from the regiment over to play games. It was going to be a wonderful little luncheon as the Priors set up in the garden.

"A most wonderful breakfast room she has to be sure," Mr. Alan commented on Lady Evelyn's house and all it's magnificence to Mr. Wickham and Beatrice as they took a turn about.

"Her ladyship must be fond of where she takes her meals," added Mr. Wickham with a smile. Beatrice attempted to hide back a laugh.

"Yes, she is," Mr. Alan agreed. "For it must be somewhere the sun does not overpower the lighting of the room and yet does not detract from the beauty of it."

Lady Evelyn proved to be a very attentive person to detail and often would share her opinion on matters, whether one liked it or not. However, being the type of person that she was, majority of people allowed themselves to be graced with her critical thoughts.

"Mr. Alan," called Shauna seeing that Beatrice could use a rescue from his conversation. "Mr. Pedrad has come and I would love to introduce you to him."

Mr. Alan turned back to Beatrice. This was the second time he was being taken away from her company. If he desired to display his intentions towards her, he needed to stay.

"I was..."

"I believe he wanted the opinion of a God-fearing man as to the upcoming ball he is planning," Shauna quickly interrupted him. Beatrice gave her an all knowing smile and Mr. Alan quickly departed with Shauna to see Mr. Pedrad, who had also come for games.

Beatrice looked towards Mr. Pedrad and caught the eye of Mr. Eaton. He was about to dismount his horse, when he glanced to the side to see Mr. Wickham standing alongside her.

Quickly, Mr. Eaton took off on his horse, back to Netherfield.

"Your cousin is very well-mannered," noted Eric. Beatrice turned to him thankful for the opportunity to not discuss Mr. Eaton. She knew that Mr. Wickham had noticed that scowl on Mr. Eaton, yet nothing could deter him from thinking most positively and of course she welcomed a happy conversation with him. Things were easier with Mr. Wickham.

"Yes, he is," she agreed as they were commenting on Mr. Alan.

"Polite conversationalist," said Eric with a smile.

Beatrice knew that this time he was making a joke. "I assure you, there is plenty to be had of it here," she turned to him and smiled as well.

"I look forward to seeing you at the ball at Netherfield," said Eric.

"So you will attend," Beatrice smiled.

"Yes," Eric answered. "Mr. Pedrad issued a general invitation to the entire militia. Society here is very pleasing," he turned to Beatrice as they came towards Lauren, Christina and a few officers playing a sporting game.

"Mr. Pedrad," Beatrice said. "That is a very well-mannered man," she commented stealing Mr. Wickham's words. "I wonder how it is that Mr. Eaton has deceived his friends into thinking so highly of him when he is full of vanity and rude behavior?"

Mr. Wickham let out a sigh. "Eaton can do as he pleases amongst his acquaintances. Many of them just as vain and ill-behaved as well. What am I, but a lowly soldier?"

"Come on, Mr. Wickham, you are no such thing," Beatrice encouraged. Eric smiled and then led her around the garden once more to continue their conversation.

"I was surprised that your cousin, Mr. Alan, mentioned Lady Evelyn," Eric commented. "Lady Evelyn is Eaton's Aunt you know?" Beatrice seemed a bit shocked at first. "Her daughter, Nita, is betrothed to Eaton from a very early age."

Double shock for Beatrice. "You don't say?" Then she let out a laugh. "Poor Miss Cara Pedrad," she said softly as Eric and her continued to walk and converse.

Beatrice knew that Miss Pedrad was secretly attempting to win Mr. Eaton's attentions. It was evident that day that she was at Netherfield. She smiled inwardly again. To think all of Caraline's flirts would be all done in vain.

"Tris, do be serious," Shauna told her that night when Beatrice described the conversation that had taken place between her and Mr. Wickham this afternoon and a couple evenings before. "I cannot believe it at all. Mr. Eaton could never behave in such an unchristian way to go so far as disregarding his very own father's wishes."

"Oh, Shauna," smiled Beatrice. "Do you ever think ill of anybody?"

It was not meant to tease, but it was a fact. That Shauna, despite whatever her mother, sisters, and sometimes father would think, she was always resolved to look at the good in everything and everyone.

"Think Tris," Shauna continued. "Could his closest friends know about Mr. Eaton's conduct towards Mr. Wickham?"

"I rather believe that Mr. Pedrad was suggested something than to think that Mr. Wickham could have invented such a story," Beatrice straightened out and looked away.

Shauna caught something in Beatrice's manner and sat down on the bed next to her. "I believe you like Mr. Wickham, Tris."

Beatrice turned to see Shauna smiling at her. She had not ever been moved to think anything of the opposite sex before. As mentioned, to her they were humorless. Most she met were also arrogant, such as Mr. Eaton. But Mr. Wickham, Beatrice sighed. Mr. Wickham was something else entirely.

"I think I do," Beatrice returned her sister's smile. "I don't see how anyone could not like him. There is something so open and easygoing in his manner. He feels deeply and displays those emotions in his speech and his actions."

Beatrice let out a slight laugh at a memory she had of Eric's face while they conversed.

"He has a natural merriment about him, despite all that has happened. Yes, Shauna," she turned back to her sister. "I confess, I do like him."

Shauna smiled more and then took Beatrice's hand in her own.

"To believe him though, after such short an acquaintance?"

"Shauna," Beatrice cried. "He gave me circumstances, names, facts. There was truth and honesty in his looks," Beatrice insisted. For to her, there definitely was something in Mr. Eric Wickham's character that she favored. "If it is not true, then let Mr. Eaton contradict it himself."

Shauna could see that Beatrice's mind was made up in the matter. But, Shauna, the always considerate and kind one of them all, looked away deep in thought.

"I suppose one does not know what to think in this matter," Shaun replied. For she didn't know what to make of it.

Beatrice huffed and sat up straighter on the bed. "I beg your pardon. One knows exactly what to think on this matter."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

"Mr. Alan," proclaimed Mrs. Prior walking into the sitting room with the invitation. "You have been invited to the Netherfield ball as well."

Mr. Alan smiled and then continued to converse with Myra about a sermon on all things morale when Beatrice had spoken up.

"So, you will attend?" Mr. Alan looked at her with some consideration. "Would the clergy approve," she rephrased her question. "I would not think it be appropriate for a clergyman to attend a ball."

"I am quite impressed by your fervor for cordiality and sensibleness, cousin Beatrice. However," Mr. Alan stood and attempted to smile. "A ball of this kind, given by a man of good character," he nodded towards Shauna, for he knew that his older cousin and Mr. Pedrad were somewhat connected, according to Mrs. Prior they were soon to be engaged. So he felt it honorable to compliment her.

"With respectable people attending," Mr. Alan continued. "Could have no evil tendencies. I do not object to dancing myself. Lady Evelyn has also commented on my lightness of foot," he smiled to Beatrice who looked teasingly at Shauna.

"Yes, dancing can be a very innocent diversion sometimes," Mr. Alan stated. "Therefore I take the liberty of requesting to dance with all of my fair cousins during the course of the evening."

Lauren and Christina stared at one another in shock. "I suppose it can be done," Shauna answered.

"Excellent," he replied. "I would also like this opportunity of securing your hand for the first two dances, Miss Beatrice."

Before she could even answer, her mother replied. "Of course she'd love that," Mrs. Prior noted.

Since the invitation for Mr. Alan had come, Beatrice did find herself travelling into town with her two younger sisters in search for some ribbon for the ball. As always, Lauren and Christina had designed a moment where they could come across a few of the officer. To their delight, they did stumble upon Edward, William, and of course Eric.

Beatrice had forsaken the ribbon-search and had struck up a conversation with Mr. Wickham regarding the ball and he too expressed a desire to dance with her that evening. Her sisters had finished and were about to depart, when she turned to Mr. Wickham.

"I shall look for you then," Eric told her, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. A gesture that made Beatrice blush.

"Good day, Mr. Wickham," Beatrice curtsied and walked quickly, yet properly towards her sisters, not wanting to show the affect it had on her.

When it came time for that beautiful evening, Beatrice was tending to herself in her mirror. She was not one for appearances. However she felt it her need or more so her want to look pretty tonight, especially tonight.

Quickly, Mrs. Prior came in to see of Beatrice's behavior this evening. She was more than delighted when she noticed her second daughter in the mirror. Beatrice was considered pretty in Abnegation, perhaps not as pretty as her sister, Shauna. But she was very pleasing to the eyes indeed. Something, Mrs. Prior felt on telling her second eldest daughter tonight, especially tonight.

"My Tris, you do look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you Mama," Beatrice replied and gave her a mother a warm hug.

"I must say you do look it," she played with a small curl that Beatrice had made in her hair. "The braiding and care you took," Mrs. Prior paused. "It makes your eyes shine brighter and I shall also add that it makes you definitely noticeable."

They shared another hug.

"Now I hope you pay Mr. Alan every courtesy tonight," Mrs. Prior urged her daughter as Beatrice sighed. "He has been very attentive to you."

With that Mrs. Prior left the room to finish readying herself, hoping that her daughter would heed her counsel. Sweet Shauna would be settled in with Mr. Pedrad and headstrong Beatrice would be mistress of this house one day as Mr. Alan's wife. The thought made Mrs. Prior smile as she too stood in front of her mirror.

Just as her mother had left her sister's room, Lauren quickly made her way to Beatrice's.

"Tris? Oh Tris," she called for her. She held up her gown to her form. "What do you think? Christy says not, but I think it becomes me very well."

"Then why would you ask me," Beatrice replied.

"Because I want the opinion of one who has caught the eye of many a handsome officers," Lauren answered quickly, with a hint of jealously laced in there.

Lauren felt the same as her mother. Beatrice was indeed pretty, but the type of pretty that she did not know of it or flaunt it herself. So while Lauren was made to flirt with the officers to encourage attention, Beatrice was one to easily secure it. Lauren, having associated with many of the officers, knew that it was of her sister they spoke of at times.

Beatrice let out a small sigh. "I approve of the dress."

"Thank you," Lauren beamed. Then regarded her sister once again. "You look very well this evening. Tris, I hope you will not keep Eric all to yourself this night. Christy and I want to dance with him too, you know?"

Another sigh escaped. "I assure you, I will not. Even if I wished to, I could not," Beatrice reminded her and almost groaned in despair. "I have to dance the first two with Mr. Alan."

"Oh yes," Lauren also groaned. "He's threatened to dance with us all!" Like that she left the room to get ready as well.

The Priors, all dressed up in their finest gowns, made their way to Netherfield, home of Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad. Beatrice noted quickly how very grand and spectacular the manor had been made. It had changed since her last visit. Like gracious hosts, Mr. Pedrad stood at the front room welcoming his guests. Alongside him, his two sisters and his one brother in law.

"Ah, sweet Shauna," said Caraline. "So good to see you. Molly and I have been quite bored without you, haven't we Molly?"

"Yes, we have," Molly curtsied. "And Miss Bea, pleasure to see you again. Wouldn't you say my dear," she turned to her husband. Peter simply nodded and bowed, unenthusiastic as ever, although Beatrice knew that he could be rude if he wanted to. Her stay with them was information enough.

She quickly turned away from the false display of modesty shown by the two women who claimed to be her and Shauna's associates and searched out for a certain officer.

"Miss Beatrice?"

Beatrice turned to see Mr. Pedrad with Shauna on his arm. She smiled at him.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"No," Beatrice smiled. "Just admiring the general splendor. You and your sisters have done a breathtaking job, indeed."

"Most splendid. I am glad you enjoy it. If I may," he held up his other arm and escorted Shauna and Beatrice into the dancehall. Perhaps Mr. Wickham was in there.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice had walked in with Mr. Pedrad and her sister Shauna, glancing around the room where she had seen certain officers, but none of them was Mr. Wickham. He had to have been here, she thought.

It wasn't until Beatrice had spotted Edward, one of Eric's close companions walking her way, that she assumed he could have news of where Mr. Wickham had been hiding. Edward bowed to her, Mr. Pedrad, and Shauna as Mr. Pedrad directed Shauna towards some guests.

"I must say you look remarkably well tonight, Miss Beatrice," Edward smiled at her.

"Thank you," she curtsied. "Have you seen Mr. Wickham?"

"That is why I came over here. I am to express my friend's most sincerest apologies in not being able to attend. He stated that business has called him away to town, but I fear that you know the answer as to why he could not attend," Edward gave her a knowing smile as they both glanced to a man who stood conceitedly in the corner, observing the crowd with a critical eye.

Of course, Beatrice thought. He came to avoid Mr. Eaton.

"Edward," shouted Lauren. "I hope you've come prepared to dance with us." She quickly took Edward's hand leading him away before he could say goodbye to Beatrice.

Beatrice turned and saw her friend standing a few feet away and quickly rushed over to her.

"Susan," she stated as they embraced. "I have so much to acquaint you with."

Just then Mr. Alan appeared. Susan looked at him and then to Beatrice with a questioning glare.

"Mr. Alan, this is my good friend Miss Susan Black. Susan, this is my cousin, Mr. Alan," Beatrice introduced them.

"I am honored to meet you, Miss Black," bowed Mr. Alan.

"Likewise," Susan returned the gesture shooting Beatrice another look.

"So many agreeable ladies here in Abnegation. I'm quite in rapture with all of your politeness and smiles," he complimented Susan before holding his hand up for Beatrice to take. Beatrice reluctantly left her friend, remembering that she had indeed promised Mr. Alan the first two dances.

As the song started, she couldn't have been mortified further than in this moment. Mr. Alan was clumsy and had bumped into not one, but two other people during the dance. He had also stepped too far into the other couple, which happened to be Christina and William, causing Christina to rip the bottom of her dress.

"A thousand apologies, my dear cousin," Mr. Alan spoke. As if things could get more dire for Beatrice, it was in this moment that she looked up and caught the look in Mr. Eaton's eye. He had a small smile tugged on his lips, a slight amusement at Beatrice being uncomfortable.

As quickly as the second dance had ended, she did not wait for Mr. Alan to escort her away. Instead, she retreated to another section of the room to find Susan. It was in that other section, however, that she discovered her sister Myra. Myra was a kind individual. But it was known that Myra could not sing properly. The song that she had chosen as well, was not one to grace the dance tonight. It was a song for church and worship.

Her father stood a distance away, observing the scene as well as a couple young ladies were snickering at Myra's display. Beatrice quickly went to her father, who nodded and stepped up to his middle daughter.

"Myra, my dear," he started to close the piano.

"Father, I had just started my fourth song," Myra said about to play once more.

"Perhaps you can give the other young ladies a chance to exhibit." Myra simply looked around to see the other young ladies and who but should quickly take her place, but Mrs. Molly Hurst. She sat down and played a very quick tune most effortlessly, causing Myra to shrink back a little.

Beatrice burned with fire, knowing that Mr. Pedrad's sister only did this to embarrass her sister. It was then that she had found Susan.

"I had not think you'd come to see me," said Susan, linking arms with her friend.

"Apparently my family is having a contest as to whom can bring the most reproach against us," Beatrice commented. "Enough of that. I must tell you what I recently heard."

And so it was that Beatrice shared her account of Mr. Wickham and Mr. Eaton and why her dear, gentle Eric had not shown at the ball this evening.

"I am shocked to say the least," Susan replied. "Do you suppose it to be true?"

"Susan, how could it be otherwise," Beatrice protested. "Mr. Eaton has told me himself that he is of a resentful temper. He has boasted that once..."

"Tris," Susan scolded her. Beatrice looked at her questionable. Susan gave a slight nod behind her. There behind Beatrice was Mr. Tobias Eaton himself.

"If you not otherwise engaged at present, Miss Beatrice, I wonder if you would like to dance the next with me," Mr. Eaton asked.

"Why I..." she paused. "I had not..." another pause. Then she smiled softly. "I'd love to, thank you." With that he left. "Hateful man," Beatrice turned back to Susan. "Why couldn't I think of an excuse? I promised myself I wouldn't dance with him."

"He does a great honor to you by having you singled out," Susan commented. "Think about it Tris. You'd be a fool if you let your regard for Mr. Eric Wickham allow you to slight a man who is worth ten times his consequence."

Beatrice then went to meet Tobias on the floor where they had taken up to dancing. He was not a stiff dancer as she had pictured him. But he danced with elegance and a bit of superiority, Beatrice noted. They had taken a couple strolls about the dance floor and had ended up dancing more than just the next. She hated to admit, but his eyes held her, his touch was light, yet electrifying. Beatrice had almost forgot that she detested the man. Almost.

It was when he suggested that they go for a walk that Beatrice took the opportunity to converse with him. Tobias looked at her with some regard.

"Come now, Mr. Eaton, I believe we must have some sort of conversation," she smiled. "Perhaps you may talk about the room, remark on the number of couples dancing, or the weather," Beatrice offered.

"What will you most like for me to say," Tobias tested.

"Anything," Beatrice almost protested. "I think it is best to have conversation. One does not like to be unsociable, don't you think? Makes one less enjoyable."

Tobias let out a sigh. He was not one to speak so easily to others. It was then that he turned to Beatrice. "I noted we are walking about Netherfield park, because I gather that is something that you take delight in."

"I do," Beatrice said softly almost wondering if the extra beat in her heart was because he took notice of her or because he actually decided to converse. "I most enjoy the fresh air. It clears the mind," she commented.

Silence had appeared before them and Beatrice almost thought the conversation was over, until she dauntlessly turned back to Mr. Eaton.

"I've heard you once say that you hardly ever forgave. That your resentment once formed is irremovable."

"Yes," Mr. Eaton answered her.

"You are careful are you not, at allowing your resentment to be created?"

"I am."

"And never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"

"I hope not," Tobias answered, then stopped their walk. "May I ask as to what these questions tend?"

"Simply to illustrate your character."

"And what have you discovered, Miss Beatrice?"

"I cannot make you out at all, Mr. Eaton. I've heard different accounts of you that it has left me puzzled exceedingly." Of course the main account having come from Mr. Wickham.

Beatrice had not noticed that while she was asking her questions, that both Mr. Eaton and herself had stepped unintentionally close to one another. She had been staring up at him as Tobias had also gotten lost in her eyes. It wouldn't take much for them to stay out here and continue conversation. However, Tobias was a man of propriety and sense. He had allowed himself too much time to dwell and fixate on the pert young woman before him. He had to retreat.

"I hope Miss Prior, that you would not attempt to sketch out my character at the moment. The performance would reflect no credit on either of us," Mr. Tobias took her arm and led her back into the dance room.

Beatrice smiled lightly as she removed her arm once inside. "I fear that if I do not take your likeness now, I may never get another opportunity."

"Well then," Tobias stepped back and bowed. "I'll leave you to it, for I hate to suspend any pleasure of yours."


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

**Only the idea of combining the two and placing characters in their respective places is mine.**

* * *

Another part of the ball, Mrs. Prior was speaking to Sir and Lady Black about Mr. Alan, who had gone looking for Beatrice, yet could not find her since she had been secluded in her walking with Mr. Eaton.

"Mr. Alan is such an agreeable and sensible man. And I daresay he will not find a better wife than our Tris," Mrs. Prior told Lady Black. "He favored Shauna at first, but Mr. Pedrad was there before him."

Little to her knowledge, both Mr. Eaton and Miss Caraline Pedrad had been nearby the conversation.

"That will be an excellent match," noted Natalie. "That should throw the girls in the path of other rich men," she continued laughing with Lady Black.

Caraline gathered her sister, Molly to her to discuss on what she had just heard. Lauren and Christina had tasted wine at the dinner table and had been flirting away with several of the officers, which Beatrice had noted that Caraline and Molly were also speaking most animated about.

"Edward," Lauren laughed and fell upon his lap. Beatrice was quite appalled.

"My dear cousin, is that Mr. Tobias Eaton," Mr. Alan asked as he had entered the room next to her. Beatrice turned from the scene to see Tobias walking towards Caraline and Molly about to discuss the spectacle that was either her mother or her sisters.

"Yes that is," Beatrice nodded.

"I must make his acquaintance."

"No, sir, I beg of you," Beatrice began. For she had not about enough of her relatives this evening. However, it was too late. Quickly the man had made himself over to Mr. Eaton. Caraline turned to Beatrice and walked her way.

"What interesting relatives you have, Miss Bea," she smiled, yet Beatrice knew the way in which she spoke was to belittle her. "A mother who is a very avid conversationalist, two sisters who are quite the friendly sort, another who is a songbird in the making, and," she turned to look at Mr. Eaton who was obviously bothered by Mr. Alan's approach. "A outstanding, moral upholding clergyman."

"Perhaps, I shall introduce you to him," Beatrice attempted to deflect the attention away from her. But to no avail.

"There is no need. I have seen enough," Caraline smiled wickedly and walked away. Beatrice turned quickly to see Shauna still in deep conversation and sitting close to Mr. Pedrad. Hopefully he had not taken notice of her family's lack of appropriateness, especially for Shauna's sake.

The next morning as the family was eating breakfast at eleven in the morning, Mrs. Prior as well as Lauren and Christina suffering from slight headaches, the result of too much wine the night before were eating their meals slowly.

Mr. Prior was reading the paper, contemplating on something other than last night's events, while Myra had been playing at the piano. Shauna and Beatrice were sipping their tea and eating toast when Mr. Alan decided to make himself known.

"Mr. Prior," he said standing straighter. But no one seem to take note of him. He cleared his throat once more and stood in the middle of the room this time. "Mr. Prior, I would like to speak with Miss Beatrice Prior."

Mr. Prior folded his paper and finally his, as well as his entire family, had set attention on the young clergyman.

"Alone," Mr. Alan said more confidently.

Beatrice sat there in shock. She turned quickly to her father, but it was her mother who answered.

"Of course, Tris would love to speak with you. In to the kitchen everyone," Natalie ushered her daughters out. Quickly Beatrice grabbed onto Shauna's hand.

"Shauna, sister, do not leave me," she whispered. Shauna just smiled at her. Shauna knew what was coming. There was only one reason why a man would ask permission to speak with a woman alone. At least a respectable man.

Shauna however, was ripped out of Beatrice's grasp, leaving Beatrice to turn to her father.

"Papa," she mouthed to him. "Stay," she pleaded.

"Mr. Prior," Natalie called out to her husband.

Andrew looked down at his daughter and gave her an encouraging smile before disappearing as well. Beatrice stood up to depart.

"Tris, I desire you stay there and hear Mr. Alan," her mother insisted as she pushed Beatrice back down in the chair, rushed out the door, closing it behind her. Leaving Beatrice and Mr. Alan in the dining room alone.

Beatrice sat quietly as Mr. Alan placed a delicate daisy on the table next to Beatrice's hand, which she quickly retreated and placed in her lap, refusing to touch anything from her tedious, monotonous, and lack of statuesque relation.

"I'm sure my intentions cannot be mistaken. Almost from the moment that I stepped into this house, I have sought you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with my feelings," Mr. Alan started as Beatrice turned to look at him.

She did everything in her power not to laugh at this moment. Mr. Alan, to her, lacked passion. How could he run away with his feelings?

"Perhaps I shall state my reasons for marrying. First, that it is the duty of a clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his household. Second, I feel that it will add deeply to my happiness. Thirdly, which I should have mentioned first, is that it is at the urging of my esteemed Patroness Lady Evelyn that I find myself a wife."

Beatrice looked away. Of course it was about that woman and impressing her.

"My object in coming to Abnegation was to find such a such a wife from among Mr. Prior's daughters, since I am to inherit the estate and the match would suit everyone," he finished.

She could not help but to glance up at Mr. Alan once more. It would not suit her.

"And now nothing remains, but for me to assure you in the most animated language, the violence of my affection," he said calmly for one who claimed to be struck violent with affection. Mr. Alan even looked a bit smug. Certain that Beatrice would agree because of her situation in life.

"Mr. Alan," Beatrice quickly stood up from her chair as Mr. Alan knelt down on one knee. Her heart pounding quickly, not for excitement, but in anger.

"As to the subject of fortune, which you lack," Mr. Alan started. Beatrice started to turn red with heat. "I shall never bring reproach on that score once we are married."

"You are too hasty, sir. You forget that I have given no answer."

"May I add that Lady Evelyn will approve of you, once she sees your modesty, vivacity, and other amiable qualities."

"I am honored by the proposal, but Mr. Alan, I'm afraid that I must decline it," Beatrice gave her answer, hoping that he would stop.

"I understand that it is the custom of ladies to reject an offer when it is made, for fear that they may seem too eager," Mr. Alan said with a small smile.

Beatrice dropped her jaw in shock. Was he just implying that she was playing hard to get? "Sir, I am being perfectly serious. You are the last man in the world who could make me happy and I am convinced that I am the last woman who could do so to you," her voice raising a bit. She was not intending on being friendly for long now that he had implied that.

"You flatter me more, my fair cousin," Mr. Alan smiled again. "For I am convinced that another proposal of marriage will never be made to you, considering your situation in life, your lack of fortune, your minuscule inheritance."

"Mr. Alan," Beatrice had had quite about enough of his talk.

"Consider too, Miss Beatrice, my situation in life, my standing with the noble family de Johnson, my promising prospect of inheriting this home. I highly doubt that a young woman such as yourself, could receive a better one. So it must be that you simply wish to increase my love by suspense. Meaning that I shall lead you to the altar before long," he concluded by grabbing onto Beatrice's hand.

Beatrice pulled it back fiercely. "Let me make myself clear, Mr. Alan. I am not the sort of female to play games on respectable men. Please understand me when I say that I cannot accept you."

And with that she took off from the dining room, hearing her mother call for her to come back.

"Don't worry, Mr. Alan," said Mrs. Prior who was listening in on the conversation through the door and then had taken to chasing Beatrice down. "We'll have this situation dealt with immediately."

* * *

**I decided to explain why I chose certain characters for their spots...**

**Like the Divergent books, I thought that I make Al play Mr. Colins. So in combining the two, just as Elizabeth in Pride &amp; Prejudice found Mr. Colins to be odd and how Tris found Al to be too gentle for Dauntless, I decided that making Al into Mr. Colins just fit right. Yes, I changed the name to Mr. Alan. (I found that it fit a bit better, in my opinion)**

**Cara wasn't too fond of Tris in the Allegiant stories, so yes I made her play Miss Bingley and changed her to Caraline. In the book as well as two versions of the movie, I found that besides bring one sister with him, Mr. Bingley (or in this case Mr. Pedrad) brought his married sister, whose husband was considered rude and distant, therefore Peter and Molly.**

**Back to the story... What do you think? Will Beatrice/Tris be told to marry Mr. Alan (Al)?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

"Come now, Mr. Prior," urged his wife.

"What is it, my dear," he called out from his study. Mrs. Prior walked in to see him relaxing on his chair at his desk.

"Mr. Alan has made an offer of marriage to Tris. But she has refused him," Mrs. Prior said a bit breathless. "She will not have him, that headstrong, foolish girl. And now, I fear that Mr. Alan will not have Tris."

"Seems a hopeless business. What am I to do on the occasion?"

Mrs. Prior was extremely frustrated by this point. "Speak to Tris yourself. Tell her you insist upon her marrying him."

"Bring her here," he sighed, knowing that his wife would not give up.

"Beatrice Prior," her mother called for her. "Your father wishes to speak with you!"

Beatrice walked in as her mother pushed her in and closed the door.

"Come here, my child," Andrew encouraged her lovingly. Beatrice smiled and sat down quietly.

This was her weak spot, her father. Beatrice folded her hands quietly in her lap after smoothing out her dress. She could easily get her way out of this, she knew. But Mr. Alan's words had stung, for they were true. Her family was not desperately poor, yet they were not well off, either. The only chance at them securing good futures was to find themselves good husbands.

Beatrice refused the notion. She had spoke about it once before with Shauna and had claimed that only the deepest form of passion and affection could drive her to marriage. She denied to give in to Mr. Alan just to secure her own comfort and enter a loveless marriage. However, this was her father speaking to her. She would listen to anything he said. So if that meant marrying Mr. Alan, then she would. Beatrice's eyes started to water, for fear that perhaps, just perhaps, her father would approve of Mr. Alan.

Andrew too, held Beatrice in favor above his other daughters at time. Although a father not ought to do such a thing. He could not help it. To him, he found her reasonable than the rest. He knew that his spirited daughter would detest her life with a man such as Mr. Alan, even though it meant money, a home, and a content situation in life.

"Your mother," started Mr. Prior. "Has informed me that Mr. Alan has made you an offer of marriage. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And she has also informed me that you have refused him. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Now for the situation at hand. Your mother insists upon you marrying Mr. Alan. Is that right, my blossom," he turned to his wife.

"Yes," Mrs. Prior answered. "She should do so or I will never speak to her again. Who will maintain you when your father is gone? Think about your family! You'll have this house. You'll save your sisters from destitution!"

"You cannot make me," Beatrice proclaimed as her eyes finally betrayed her and she let out a tear. She was stronger than this. She was braver than this. Yet, she knew the possibility of having to live side by side with Mr. Alan was greater now, should her father say so.

"Mr. Prior help her to see reason," Natalie stated. "You'll go back there to Mr. Alan, Tris and say that you changed your mind or I will refuse to call you my daughter!"

"There is it then, Tris," Mr. Prior said to his daughter sadly. Beatrice looked up to her father and shook her head, having a grave feeling that he would agree to the marriage.

"From this day on you will live as a stranger in this house, should you not marry Mr. Alan. Your mother will never call you her daughter again, if you don't." He paused and let out a sigh. "I will never call you my daughter, if you do," Mr. Prior added.

Beatrice gasped in happiness and then quickly embraced her father in gratitude.

"Oh Mr. Prior," said Mrs. Prior frustrated. "We are all doomed now."

Beatrice let out a small laugh as Mr. Prior placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"I can never imaging parting with my daughter to have her live in a marriage deprived of spirit and life. Even for all the glories of Erudite."

"Thank you, Papa," Beatrice smiled and hugged her father once more.

Mr. Alan heard the news and immediately left the house, rather aggravated. He had thought that Mr. Prior would help Beatrice see reason and come to terms with the marriage proposal.

He informed Mrs. Prior that he would be having dinner elsewhere and then return for his things in the morning. For he did not long to stay in Abnegation another day.

Beatrice went quickly to find Shauna and inform her of what had happened.

"You do seem rather proud of yourself, Tris," Shauna stated.

"Aye, I do," Beatrice smiled. "No doubt, Mr. Alan will relate the story to Lady Evelyn. She will be taking it as a blow to her pride, I believe."

The two of them shared a laugh and continued to walk about the yard until dinner was served that night.

Everyone seemed to be more at ease during dinner. Everyone besides Mrs. Prior. She stole glances at Beatrice now and again and could not understand her daughter or her husband. When laughter and cheerfulness had become too much for her, she spoke up.

"My dear Beatrice, please help me to understand why you would refuse a man like Mr. Alan? He has civility, manners, a considerable fortune, a small dwelling both in Candor and soon here when your father passes. He has everything that a future husband could possess."

"But my affection for him."

"Affection," her mother scoffed.

"I feel that love, happiness, and passion are needed as well to make a marriage work. I cannot see myself content with just the material." She looked down to her food. "Or even the good standing with Lady Evelyn," she finished which caused Lauren and Christina to laugh. Mr. Prior smiled at her. I think it had become apparent, that they had had enough talk from Mr. Alan about the graciousness and condescension of Lady Evelyn de Johnson.

"You want love and affection to be there from the beginning," Mrs. Prior questioned. "Tell me, where was the love in our marriage from the beginning, Mr. Prior? It grows during the course of time, Beatrice."

"My dear, I do remember us very affectionately in love toward one another," Mr. Prior smiled at his wife, which made her blush. For it was true, that Andrew and Natalie did indeed marry for love. Her father had hoped that Natalie would marry another man, but she refused to leave Andrew's side.

"Enough of this marriage talk," Andrew called out. "Let us rejoice in family and in one another. And of course to our happiness," he raised a glass, which all of his daughters and even his wife repeated as well. For now, all had seemed well in the Prior home.

It was during the following morning that Mrs. Prior had found herself once again thrown into disruption.

Lauren and Christina were the first to hear of it, but was kept silent when they rushed into the door only to find Mr. Alan there with Miss Susan Black. They both curtsied and then departed.

"Mr. Alan, pleasure to see you once again," said Shauna as her and Beatrice welcomed them.

"My lovely cousin. I am most pleased to be here as well. May I take audience with your father?" Shauna showed him the way.

"Susan," Beatrice smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "I have something rather hilarious to tell you about Mr. Al..."

"Mr. Alan and I are engaged," Susan blurted out, causing Beatrice to pull back.

"Engaged," Beatrice proclaimed staring at her friend who wore a content smile. "Impossible!"

"Tris," Susan attempted to quiet her and led her to another part of the room.

"He just proposed to me but yesterday," Beatrice's voice was about to yell once more. How could her dear and closest friend want to marry such a person?

Susan sighed. "That I was informed of and hardly surprised that you had rejected him," she finished the last statement with a small laugh.

"You're being serious," Beatrice asked. "You are truly engaged to him? Engaged to be marry that is?"

"Yes Beatrice, what other kind of engaged is there," Susan questioned. "Don't look at me like that Tris," she warned her friend for Beatrice was not pleased at all and still looked shockingly at her friend.

"How can you marry such a man?!"

"Hush now, Beatrice," Susan told her. "Did you think that Mr. Alan would not be able to secure any woman's affection, just because he was unable to succeed with you."

"That's not what I meant," Beatrice sighed. "Really, though? Mr. Alan, Susan?"

"I see what you're thinking, Beatrice," Susan considered and then urged Beatrice to sit down as she sat down as well. "I'm not romantic you know? I never was. Given Mr. Alan's situation in life, I know that my chance at happiness with him is the same as it would be as many who enter into the marriage state."

"But he's ridiculous!"

"Beatrice," Susan censured her once more. They looked towards Mr. Prior's study and then back at one another. "Not all of us can afford to be romantic," Susan said a bit hurt. Beatrice knew where she was going with this for many, including Mrs. Prior had spoke about how plain Susan was and that she would probably end up a spinster. However, Beatrice did not want her friend to subject herself to society's thinking.

"Susan," Beatrice delicately touched her hand, but Susan pulled it back.

"I have no money, no prospects, nothing to which I will inherit. I am nearly thirty years old," she spoke sadly. "My parents do not say so, but I fear that I have become a burden to them. Mr. Alan may not be the most charming man, but he is a gentle character. I have been offered a comfortable home and a decent living. Knowing this, I believe, Mr. Alan will provide and care for me most adequately."

"Ah, cousin Beatrice," said Mr. Alan coming out from the study with Mr. Prior. "You can see before you, the happiest of men," he claimed as he took Susan's hand and held it in his.

Beatrice couldn't help but sit there with a false smile. She was in complete and utter shock, humiliated at the spectacle before her. Susan knew she was marrying one of the silliest men. However, she was doing it to secure her future, not for love.

* * *

**Well, at least in one of these stories, Al gets a happy ending. He is happy that is. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice and Shauna were sitting in the drawing room. Beatrice still distressed about her friend's decision. It was then that one of their house servants had come into the room with a letter.

"This just came now from Netherfield for you Miss Shauna," said Mrs Hill.

Shauna and Beatrice shared a smile. At least today they could receive some happy news, other than Mr. Alan and Susan becoming engaged. Shauna opened the letter quickly and then looked up at Beatrice.

"It is from Caraline," Shauna said softly and then looked back down to read the letter. Beatrice sat up to see her sister's smile disappear and her bright color almost leave her completely.

"What is it, my sister," Beatrice asked, moving from her chair to sit next to Shauna.

Shauna let out a couple breaths and then handed the letter to Beatrice. "Read it. I don't mind. Not anymore," she finished as she got up and went to look out the window.

Beatrice took the letter in hand and was surprised as well. Mr. Pedrad had left town and according to his sister, has no intention of ever coming back.

"He's not coming back," Shauna said gently. "And for good reason, too."

Beatrice looked from her sister and then back to the letter.

"I do believe that Miss Marlene Eaton has her accomplishments of beauty, elegance, and grace," Beatrice started reading the letter out loud with a slight amused laugh. "That soon after this, I shall hope to one day call her my sister," she read Caraline's words.

"Is that not clear enough," Shauna turned around. "She knows that her brother is indifferent towards me and is giving me warning to prepare my heart that he loves another."

"Obviously Caraline sees that her brother, Ezekiel, is in love with you and has taken him off to persuade him to marry Miss Eaton instead," Beatrice put down the letter and went to stand by Shauna. "She hopes to keep him in town and has informed you that he does not care for you, when it is indeed a farce."

"I cannot believe that Caraline is so vicious as to procure such a story."

"Shauna you must believe me," Beatrice took her hands in hers. "No one who has seen you and Mr. Pedrad together can doubt his affection for you," she wiped Shauna's cheek. "Caraline cannot convince a man to be in love with one person, when he is in love with someone else instead. Trust me, your Ezekiel will come back to you," Beatrice assured her sister.

Shauna had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in her room. She assured Beatrice that she was well.

The only pleasure to this piece of information was that Abnegation would be rid of the arrogance which is Mr. Eaton and the impertinent comments of Mr. Peter Hayes and his wife, Molly, as well as the false civility of Miss Caraline Pedrad.

Mrs. Prior did not take the news so great. "First, Beatrice denies Mr. Alan and now, Mr. Pedrad, whom we all had high hopes for, gets up and leaves town! I cannot understand it," she proclaimed.

"Misfortunes," spoke up Myra. "We are told, are sent to test our fortitude and may also appear as blessings in disguise."

"Blessings indeed," Mrs. Prior sassed. "I cannot bear to think that Susan Black will be mistress of this house. That I shall be forced to make way for her when your father dies."

"Let us hope then, my dear," said Mr. Prior. "That I shall outlive you. That way you do not see the dreaded day that Mr. Alan and his wife take this home."

Mrs. Prior couldn't help but let out some wails of sadness. "Look at them," she pointed to her four daughters, since the eldest had retired to her room. "They will all die old maids! It would have been better to have drown them when they were young."

"I am glad you did not drown me father," said Beatrice kissing her father on the cheek. "I do enjoy my life, despite my friend now receiving this home."

"As do I," said Lauren and Christina at the same time.

"You," Mrs. Prior pointed at Beatrice. "If you had just married Mr. Alan, then all would be fine! Mr. Pedrad probably heard of your misconduct towards Mr. Alan and thought our dear Shauna was the same."

"My dear, I highly doubt that to be the case," Mr. Prior told his wife.

"Oh, I need a drink or something. Why don't someone go and fetch my salts," Mrs. Prior sent Myra to call their housemaid. "For I have such nerves befalling me."

"Mama," spoke Lauren. "May we go into town?"

"Yes, oh go dear child," Mrs. Prior exclaimed. "Might as well send you out as much as possible now, before we are all doomed!"

With that Lauren and Christina set out to town. They had informed Beatrice that it was to look for some ribbon or perhaps some new material. However, Lauren had other intentions. Beatrice decided to join them, once again checking on Shauna before leaving, who insisted that she just needed a moment alone.

Beatrice set off with her two younger sisters to town. Almost the moment they reached it, it became evident that Lauren did not have intentions to look for material or ribbon.

"There's Edward and Will," said Christina, pointing them out.

Beatrice and Lauren turned in the direction. Beatrice could not help but feel a little bright at this moment. A day filled with bad news and yet, a charming smile had met her from across the street. Mr. Wickam.

"And Eric is with them," Lauren smiled. Then she remembered Beatrice walking with them. "I suppose you'll keep Eric all to yourself again, won't you Tris?"

"Of course she will," laughed Christina. "She is violently in love with him."

"For heaven's sake, lower your voice. They're coming over," Beatrice told the both of them. For they had said it loudly and at the moment Beatrice was embarrassed should Mr. Wickham discover that she did indeed like him.

The three men bowed before the young women. "Good Afternoon to you ladies," started Edward. "What a fortunate meeting. We were about to walk to your home in search of you."

"We came to town in search of you," smiled Lauren, continuing the flirt.

Edward and Will took their places next to Lauren and Christina, as Eric and Beatrice followed behind quietly. The first two pairs had decided to stop and converse about something. However, that had gone unnoticed by Beatrice as well as Eric, since they had been sharing glances and smiles.

"We were hoping to see you at the Netherfield ball," Beatrice spoke up as she and Eric walked away from her sisters and the other two officers.

"And I am sorry that I was unable to have the pleasure of dancing with you. I was most looking forward to it," Mr. Wickham told her. "However," he paused and Beatrice finished.

"You did not wish to see Mr. Eaton."

"As the time drew close, I decided that Mr. Eaton and I shall not meet one another. I fear that scenes might arise that would be unpleasant to those other than myself."

"I understand and I admire your forbearance. Not that I wouldn't mind seeing Mr. Eaton put in his place," Beatrice smiled as did Mr. Wickham. "However to see that occur in Mr. Pedrad's home. It would grieve me to bring Mr. Pedrad humiliation and discomfort."

"And through him, your sister," Mr. Wickham stated. Beatrice smiled at this. If only Shauna could see that indeed people did connect Mr. Pedrad and Shauna as a couple. "I hear your cousin, Mr. Alan, is engaged to be marry?"

"Yes. To my good friend, Miss Susan Black," Beatrice smiled.

"I had thought his intentions were directed to another direction?" Eric turned and gave her a sly look and a beautiful smile. He had remembered how Mr. Alan did pay special attention to Beatrice.

"Perhaps they did," she teased him. If her sisters could flirt shamelessly with the officers, she wanted to attempt it as well. "But it took a turn to everybody's satisfaction."

Mr. Wickham chuckled and then paused their walking to look at Beatrice, lightly touching her hand. "And relief," he said softly.

Beatrice had noticed how closely they were standing to one another and it made her heart beat just a bit faster. What a scandal it must have looked like for two people, who were not engaged or married to be out in public and looking so intimate. She couldn't help but get lost in Eric's features.

Either a passerby speaking loudly or a country horse neighing broke their eyes apart from one another, forcing Beatrice to continue walking with Eric by her side.

"I hope that you would like to come for dinner this evening," Beatrice ended the silence. "I'd very much like to introduce you to my father."

Mr. Wickham turned to her with that gorgeous smile of his. "Thank you. I'd desire that as well."

The two then went in search for Lauren, Christina, and the other two officers and had informed them of their dinner plans.

* * *

**Poor Shauna! How dare Mr. Pedrad leave! Do you think Caraline is trying to separate her brother from Shauna? Or could it be true, that Mr. Pedrad does not like Shauna? **

**Now that Mr. Alan is engaged, does that mean Mr. Eric Wickham and Beatrice will become a thing now?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
****I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

The gentlemen had brought many laughter into the Prior home that evening. It had proved to be a comfort for Mrs. Prior's nerves as well. Shauna smile graciously at the conversation, though Beatrice could tell that she was hurting deep inside.

During the course of dinner as well as the conversation that followed, Beatrice could not help but share smiles with Eric, even when he had been sitting next to Lauren playing cards with her. When the gentlemen had left, Mrs. Prior, Lauren, Christina, as well as Beatrice showed them out, thanking them for their company.

"That Eric Wickham is such a charming young man, is he not my dear," said Mrs. Prior as they all sat in the drawing room after their guests had left.

"Yes, he is," Mr. Prior answered without looking up from his paper. "So good of him to entertain us with stories, so eloquently, of his misfortunes. With narratives like those, why would one read novels?"

Beatrice was completely shocked. That evening Mr. Wickham did indeed share, not whole, but part of his situation in life to the Prior household. In her father's statement, he had basically claimed that he did not believe Mr. Wickham.

"But I believe he has truly been mistreated by Mr. Eaton."

Both of her parents looked at her, even Mrs. Prior.

Mr. Prior regarded her for a moment. "Well, I daresay he may have been, Tris. However, Mr. Eaton may prove to be, rather than a black-heart villain, just your average rich man with little regard for the common folk."

"It behooves us all to take very careful thought before announcing adverse judgement on any of our fellow man," stated Myra, always ready to share something intelligent on manners and propriety.

Lauren scoffed at her sister.

"Well," began Mrs. Prior. "I feel sorry for Mr. Wickham, for he is a well-mannered man. And so becoming in his uniform," Mrs. Prior sighed happily. "I remember the time I liked a red coat myself, well enough."

Shauna and Myra looked appalled at the idea of their mother out in society courting young men during her day. Christina and Lauren smiled, for they were smitten with the idea of the company of young men. It caused Beatrice to smile as well. For she too had come to like a red coat herself, Mr. Wickham.

"There's nothing to smile about Tris," her mother told her with all seriousness. "Though Mr. Wickham has taken a fancy to you. You have done nothing to deserve it," she scolded. "Turning down Mr. Alan and sending your family into poverty."

There it was again. Her mother's reproof of her not accepting Mr. Alan's proposal. Beatrice sighed. Well, her mother did state that she would no longer view Beatrice as her daughter.

That night as they had got ready for bed, Beatrice went to Shauna's room. For it was during the dinner that Edward had suggested an idea to Beatrice.

"Shauna, perhaps we shall send you away to Erudite," said Beatrice as she sat down on Shauna's bed.

"You would send me away, Tris," her sister smiled. "I hope I have not been too much of a bother to you."

Both sisters laugh. "I think our Aunt Victoria and Uncle Arman wouldn't mind taking you in for the Spring," Beatrice suggested.

"To Erudite. You are serious," Shauna questioned. "Why would I go there?"

"I'm not sure," Beatrice smiled slyly, for she did have a motive in mind. "Perhaps a change in scene," she paused and turned to Shauna. "And society." Shauna turned to her as well, knowing full well what Beatrice was suggesting.

Shauna could go and stay with their Uncle and Aunt in Erudite and perhaps, just perhaps, get a glimpse of Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad.

It wasn't long after their mother's brother and his wife had received the letter to receive Shauna at their home, that they decided to visit.

"Oh, why are you so late," cried Natalie rushing out of the home. "I thought you had been attacked by dogs to cause such a prolonged delay in your arrival."

Her brother, Arman stepped out of the carriage. "Nonsense my dear sister, there is no need to fret." They shared a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Oh very ill, Arman, very ill. No one knows what I suffer," she claimed. "Then again I never complain about my nerves."

With this her brother could not help but laugh. "Of course you never do, my sister."

"Ah, there she is," Mrs. Prior exclaimed as she saw her sister in law step out. "Victoria!"

"Natalie," she smiled just as joyously and embraced one another. "Where is..." But she was quickly interrupted as her nieces came rushing out of their home. "Shauna, Lauren," she hugged them. "Ah, Tris, Christy," she hugged them as well.

The girls were really fond of their loving and carefree Aunt. She was not that much older than them and was considered more so of an older sister and dear friend, rather than the wife of their Uncle.

"Come, come," Natalie ushered everyone in. "We have little time to get ready before this evening. We have been invited to dine at the Black's residence this evening. Lord knows I do not wish to be going here and there, so late at night," she continued as Beatrice and Shauna cast a look at their Aunt, who simply patted their hands and then went to walk besides her husband and his sister.

That night at the Black's home, Myra played the piano next to Lynn Black. She was the younger sister of Susan. Now that Susan had been engaged, Lynn, was allowed out in society. It was the custom that the parents always married the elder daughter off first. If Susan had not gotten engaged by next year, both Lady Black and Lynn requested that Sir Black allow Lynn to go out.

Lynn was about seventeen years old and had been longing to come out into the community. Although she was not thrilled at the man who would become her brother in law, thinking him weak, she found solace in being allowed to be introduced to the young men and other young women that were out. She had formed a friendship immediately with Lauren and Christina.

But here she sat now, singing to her heart's content to everyone at the party. It wasn't long before the young officers from Colonel Maxter's regiment had requested Myra to play a merry tune that they had started dancing and Lynn was the first to be asked.

Mrs. Prior sat down with her sister in law, observing Shauna speaking with a couple other young ladies, one of them being Susan Black.

"I do not blame sweet Shauna at all in this," Mrs. Prior mentioned to Victoria.

"No," Victoria replied. "How can anyone blame sweet Shauna? She did her best."

"She did," Natalie agreed. "She could have gotten Mr. Pedrad if she wanted to, she did her best and no one can hold that against her. Oh, but sister, when I think of Tris. It's so very hard on me. To think she could have been Mr. Alan's wife by now, mistress of our home. That Lady Black and her daughters are such artful people," Natalie sneered.

"I highly doubt," Victoria started.

"Lady Black had to have seen the opportunity and snatched Mr. Alan away before Tris could reciprocate his affection," Natalie stated.

It was then that Beatrice walked up to her mother and her aunt with Mr. Wickham standing at her side. Mrs. Prior considered her daughter for a moment and then quickly got up and left, still upset over the matter between Beatrice and Mr. Alan.

"My dear Aunt, I wish to introduce you to Mr. Eric Wickham," Beatrice said unscathed as Mr. Wickham smiled and bowed towards Victoria.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wickham," smiled Victoria. "I hear you're from Erudite."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "I gather so are you?"

Victoria nodded. "I live there now, but I grew up in a small village a bit further south. They call it The Pier. I spent many a happy childhood years there."

"The Pier," Eric smiled. "That is not far from where I grew up, at Dauntless."

"Dauntless," Victoria proclaimed. "Surely you think Dauntless is the most handsome house in the county, consequently in the whole world."

"I see you take my view on the matters," Eric spoke cordially as he glanced at Beatrice who had smiled as well. "Are you at all acquainted with the family?"

"No, not at all. We grew up in different circles of society," Victoria replied.

"I had the fortunate opportunity to grow up under old Mr. Eaton's care. He was the most civil and respectable of men," Eric spoke. "I wish you had come to know him. You would have liked him as well."

"Mr. Wickham, Tris," called Lauren. "Will you not join us?"

Eric and Beatrice turned to see Lauren, a couple other young ladies, and several of the officers laughing and dancing in a parlor not too far off. Mr. Wickham bowed and thanked Beatrice's Aunt for the pleasure of meeting her and hoped to see her again in the future. Of course ending that sentence with casting a look at Beatrice, making her blush.

Victoria watched as her niece left the sitting room to go into the parlor to dance with Mr. Wickham. As charming as she was told that the young officer could be, she had hoped that Beatrice was being reasonable in this matter.

* * *

**How did you folks enjoy that chapter and the characters I placed within them? Of course I made Tori play their Aunt, Amar their Uncle, and I had Lynn interjected as Susan's sister. **

**I almost was going to scrap Lynn's character as Susan's sister, but decided to add her in. She gets scrapped in a lot of stories and I feel that it's because she dies in the Divergent series that some may do that. Regardless, I kept her in.**

**I changed Tori to Victoria and Amar to Arman (Don't ask me how I got Arman... It was something that just popped into my head).**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
****I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Sir Robert and Lady Black had been planning luncheons and dinners to celebrate their eldest daughter, Susan, being engaged.

It was at one of these dinners that another young lady had been introduced in society, but she was not from Abnegation. She was pretty of course, but Lauren and Christina had detested her.

Once again, Myra was playing a merry tune as Lynn was singing, while Lauren, Christina, as well as Beatrice were dancing with the officers.

"Fine girls, are they not, Arman," stated Sir Black.

"Indeed they are Sir Black," Arman replied. "The two eldest especially," he spoke of Shauna and Beatrice.

"Ah, yes. They could grace any ballroom with beauty," Sir Black agreed. However, knowing that Beatrice had once procured the affection of Mr. Alan and that his younger daughter was becoming an intimate acquaintance with Christina and Lauren, he shifted the conversation. "Let us not forget the younger Miss Priors. Myra with her many talents, Christy with her lively conversation, and Lauren with her friendly manners."

"Aye, aye," said Mr. Prior. "They have talents and characteristics indeed," he paused. "And are probably three of the silliest girls in all of Abnegation."

Arman could not help but hold back a laugh at his brother in law's take on his three younger daughters. For even Arman at times, considered Lauren and Christina to be rather silly girls, but always had taken it that they were rather young, fifteen and seventeen years of age, respectively, and that in time they would grow out of their habits.

Beatrice had danced one set with Mr. Wickham before she excused herself to sit with her dear friend Susan, wishing to speak with her about her upcoming engagement.

Susan introduced Beatrice and Mr. Wickham to the new young lady who had arrived. Beatrice encouraged Mr. Wickham to dance with her, since she had noticed that not too many of the officers had taken notice of her.

"As you wish, my dear," Mr. Wickham told Beatrice smiling at her and then turned to request the hand of the other young lady. Beatrice blushed at the constant attention she was receiving from Mr. Wickham and hoped that soon he would make his intentions known.

"I have come here to ask when the wedding shall be," Beatrice turned to Susan once Mr. Wickham had left.

"This Friday," Susan replied.

"So soon?"

"Lady Evelyn objects to long engagements," Susan answered.

"That means that you are leaving not too long after," Beatrice asked.

"The following Friday. I fear I only have this and the next week left to spend in Abnegation," Susan smiled. Beatrice returned the smile. Soon happy thoughts had disappeared. Susan turned and grasped Beatrice's hand. "You will write to me, Tris? Won't you? I don't think that I will be allowed to leave Erudite for some time. I shall depend on hearing form you very often."

"Of course I'll write," Beatrice assured her friend and shared a hug with her.

Susan pulled back and gave Beatrice a grateful smile, for Susan was to be settled some distance from her family. "My Father is sending Lynn to visit with me the following month, once I am settled. Would you agree to be the other guest? Surely you will be most welcome to me as Lynn."

"How could I refuse," Beatrice smiled. "I'd love to visit and stay with you Susan."

"Thank you Beatrice."

It was then that Lynn came bounding up to the pair on the couch. "Have you invited her to come with me, Susan? Are you to visit and stay with me, Beatrice?" Beatrice nodded. "Oh good, I did not know how I would get through visiting with that timid Mr. Alan if you were not there with me, Tris." Beatrice, Lynn, and even Susan laughed.

Lynn then turned to see something she thought odd.

"Who is that girl dancing with Mr. Wickham?"

"Her name is Miss Jeanine Matthews," answered Susan. "She's come to stay with her Uncle, Mr. Kang."

"She's not really pretty is she," teased Lynn.

"Beauty is not the only virtue, Lynn," Susan replied. "I hear that she has just inherited ten thousand pounds."

"Ten thousand," Lynn proclaimed.

"Now that is a definite virtue," Beatrice teased as the three of them laughed again.

For it had been known that many young ladies in Abnegation would not receive a healthy inheritance. Little was known of the young woman, Miss Jeanine Matthews, except that she had come to stay with her Uncle in Abnegation after inheriting some fortune.

No one had paid her any attention until it was Beatrice who suggested that Mr. Wickham dance with her.

It was the next day that Mr. Wickham visited and took tea with Victoria as well as Beatrice. During this time he conversed about the little information that he had gained on Jeanine Matthews, but most of it, Victoria noticed was meant as a jeer towards her. Beatrice took in every joke Mr. Wickham shared. It was becoming greatly evident that Beatrice and Mr. Wickham were forming an attachment.

Before Uncle Arman and Aunt Victoria had departed with Shauna back to their home, Victoria had noticed that Mr. Wickham had come to visit with Beatrice almost on a daily basis while they were in Abnegation and brought it to the attention of her sister.

Though Natalie thought nothing of it, Victoria on the other hand set out to caution her niece. Some of these visits by Mr. Wickham, he had come alone.

"You are too sensible a girl, Tris, to fall in love merely because you are warned against it. Therefore, I am not afraid of speaking openly. Seriously, I would have you be on your guard. Do not involve yourself or endeavor to involve him in an affection which there is want of fortune," Victoria cautioned her niece.

"Aunt, you know that money does not appeal to me," Beatrice replied.

"But it will to a man like Mr. Wickham."

Victoria knew that Mr. Eric Wickham, a soldier in a regiment, did not receive as much regarding a salary. They would have little to live on, except their affection for one another. She was simply cautioning her niece as to any circumstances that might arise. Beatrice had very little to offer her marriage partner. That much Beatrice knew and understood. To her, she did like Mr. Wickham very much, but had not contemplated such a future with him.

"I know of want of fortune, my Aunt," Beatrice told her. "I will only ask for a simple life, one where I am adored and cherished."

"So are you thinking of marriage with Mr. Wickham?"

"No," Beatrice quickly said. Then looked down a bit sadly.

Even if someone like her Aunt who had been here for a short duration had noticed the attention she received from Mr. Wickham, why was it that he did not make his intentions known yet?

"We are merely friends," Beatrice stated.

"Of a really friendly nature," her Aunt added. "You must not let your fancy run away with you. You have sense, and we all expect you to use it. Your father would depend on your resolution and good conduct. I have seen the two of you interact with one another," Victoria stated causing Beatrice to sigh.

They did take delight in the other's company. There were several occasions were her emotions ran rampant inside of her and she felt that Mr. Wickham had returned them as well. But she was a sensible person. She would not act until Mr. Wickham would make his intentions known.

"You need not be under any alarm, my dear Aunt. At present I am not in love with Mr. Wickham," Beatrice stated. "He is a most agreeable man and I think very highly of him. Should he become strongly attached to me and make his intentions known then I shall behave properly. Until then you have nothing to fear Aunt Victoria."

"Very well," Victoria smiled. "There is no hurry then, my niece?"

"None," Beatrice smiled. "I will not be in a hurry to believe myself his first object of affection. I understand that his attentions are amiable at present. I know that other young women find this situation romantic of sort to have a man, handsome and gentle, vying for their attention. But trust me, Aunt, I am not of that sort." Beatrice hugged her Aunt.

"To further show that we are not secretly courting or engaged in misconduct befitting of those who are young, I will not invite him over as often," Beatrice told her Aunt.

Though it pained her to be away from Mr. Wickham's company, she had to set some ground rules. She did not want to appear to be chasing after a man, especially after much talk had circulated that she had declined Mr. Alan.

There also came into question his frequent visits to their home. Beatrice had been proper at all times and they never displayed any physical affection, not even the slightest. But she did not want to bring humiliation to her father, so her Aunt's advice was most welcomed. Therefore, she did limit the amount of time Mr. Wickham had come to visit. If he had wished to see more of Beatrice, then he would make his feelings known publicly, requesting for the two of them to start courting or become engaged. Until then, she kept herself at caution.

* * *

**I was not going to add in Jeanine, but decided to when I was watching a version of the Pride and Prejudice movie. She most likely will only make a couple other appearances and then disappear from the story again. **

**What do you think of Tori's advice? I mean Victoria... lol **

**Will Eric make his intentions known?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

The wedding took place the following week as planned for Susan to marry Mr. Alan. Then of course, not long after that, both the bride and groom departed for their parsonage. Everyone had much to say on the subject as usual.

It wasn't long for Beatrice to receive a letter from her beloved friend and as promised Beatrice returned the correspondence as regular and frequent as possible.

To Susan, the house, furniture, neighborhood, and roads were all to her taste. Lady Evelyn's behavior was most friendly and obliging. In a matter of weeks Beatrice noticed that Susan's intimacy in the letters disappearing. It became apparent in her most recent letter as to the reason why.

Susan requested that Beatrice and Lynn come as soon as possible for she was losing her cheerfulness. The scene was the same for Beatrice, especially when Uncle Arman, Aunt Victoria, and her sister Shauna had left her home. It was quiet now in Abnegation, from Beatrice's standpoint. The view from her window did look rather grey. Therefore she agreed to Susan's request to visit earlier than anticipated.

Shauna wrote to her several times as well. The first letter came to inform Beatrice that Shauna had arrived in Erudite and that there had been so much to take in. Shauna was definitely enjoying the change of scene and society. She wrote animatedly about everything that she had seen in town and Beatrice was happy for her, returning her letter, requesting to know if she had met with Mr. Pedrad yet.

Beatrice was impatient to hear from Shauna regarding that subject. It was about a few weeks until Shauna's second letter had arrived. However, it had left Beatrice baffled.

_"My dearest Beatrice, _  
_Things here in Erudite have been love and comfortable. Our dear Uncle and Aunt are very obliging in making me feel at home. The only thing I lack is you my Tris to make me laugh."_

Beatrice smiled at this.

_"After sending you the first letter, I did follow our Aunt into that part of town where the Pedrad home was. I was very eager to see Caraline again and thought she'd be delighted to see me as well. Though on that day of my visit I had found her and Mrs. Hayes to be a little out spirits. I did not visit with them long, for they stated that they were just about to leave. But they gave me every promise of calling on me as soon as possible."_

"As soon as possible," Beatrice repeated for she was confused.

_"I waited at home and after three weeks, today she had come to visit."_

Beatrice stood up, shocked at the information. Caraline made Shauna wait for a visit for three weeks. The nerve of her, Beatrice thought.

_"You may laugh at my expense now Tris for I fear that I have been entirely deceived by Caraline Pedrad. She made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me. When asked about her brother, she informed me that he knows of my being in town but is much engaged elsewhere with Mr. Eaton and his sister. Therefore I must conclude that Mr. Pedrad now no longer cares for me."_

Beatrice put down the letter in utter disbelief and had secretly hoped that Shauna would not give up. Caraline was insistent, Beatrice would give her that much. But Beatrice knew that it would not be long until Ezekiel would find his way to Shauna. It had to be.

Mr. Wickham as well as the other officers did not visit as often as before. That did not detract from Beatrice and Eric's time spent together, however. It still seemed as though his attentions were solely on Beatrice. However, it had been weeks since his last visit and Beatrice had begun to wonder where he had gone.

It was on one afternoon when she was returning from walking about the countryside that her sister Christina came running out of the house.

"Tris! Come quickly. William and Edward are here," she grabbed Beatrice's hand and pulled her along. "And guess who has come with them? Eric!"

Beatrice entered the home with Christina and curtsied as the three young men stood to greet her.

"Miss Beatrice it's been too long," said William.

"It has," Beatrice smiled at him and then her attention was quickly taken away by Eric.

"Shall we take a stroll about your garden, Miss Beatrice," Eric asked her. "Alone of course," he whispered.

Beatrice would not deny how her heart fluttered at this moment, but she contributed it to nothing at present than his prolonged absence. Mr. Wickham took her arm in his and led her out through the back door.

"I heard that you were traveling to Kent," Eric told her. "I feared that I would not be able to see you before you left. I requested William and Edward accompany me to visit you. I hope you do not mind."

"Of course not," Beatrice smiled at him. "I had not hoped to keep you away from me."

"I was thought to believe I was not wanted," Mr. Wickham replied.

"Believe me sir, I have dearly missed our conversations," Beatrice told him which made him pause.

"Miss Beatrice, I feel I must be upfront. I had believed at one point that we had formed an attachment and had hoped to make intentions known," Mr. Wickham spoke as Beatrice stilled her heart.

At the same time, Beatrice was certainly a most sensible person. She had not reserved her liking to only Mr. Wickham. Yes, she did like him, greatly admire him, and enjoy his company. But there had been something more wanting. Something she had not noticed until her Aunt had brought it up.

"I cannot give you the means to which a young women can be supported and feel that it would be unwise at present," Mr. Wickham paused as he saw Beatrice smile. "Had circumstances been different for me..."

Beatrice let out a small laugh. "You mean had old Mr. Eaton never had a son that was proud and unforgiving?" Beatrice leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Eric's cheek, the first kiss that she had ever given to anyone. Eric smiled at her.

"I understand fully, Mr. Wickham," she told him knowing that he could not marry or court Beatrice at present. Part of the reason because he did not have the means to marry, means that had been denied him by Mr. Tobias Eaton.

"Life is full of these trials, as my sister Myra often states," Beatrice lifted her arm to have them continue walking. "I sincerely wish you all the happiness in the world."

Mr. Wickham did admire Beatrice. He would not a man if he had not noticed her. Eric was correct though, he had little means to marry on, therefore at present did not look beneficial to any young woman. However, he had motives that had not been made known and those kept him away from pursuing the young Miss Prior to the altar. He had wanted Beatrice to beg for him, but upon seeing that she would not, he reserved himself.

On the other hand, Beatrice had taken the news that Mr. Wickham could not propose to her well. True to her statement to her Aunt, she was not like most young women and did not think too much on it. There were no promises made between them before, so there was no risk, she felt.

"You are very forbearing," Mr. Wickham smiled once more.

"Well, you have been a great influence in that department," she looked at him playfully. "I think Shauna will be glad that I am finally taking things in a positive manner."

The pair continued walking back towards the house, having conversed about the serious matter Mr. Wickham had hoped to share with her. It wasn't until right before the door that he stopped their course once more.

"Tris," Eric said. It was meant to be endearing, but something about the way he said it, Beatrice was not quite fond of. "I hope that you and I may still be very good friends," he told her.

"I believe we shall, Mr. Wickham," Beatrice replied.

* * *

**Once again, Shauna seems out of luck in the area of Mr. Pedrad.**

**How about Eric? So he made his feelings known, but attributed his inability to marry Beatrice because of Mr. Eaton. What do you think? Will Beatrice and Eric stay friends? She seemed disinterested now? Do you think Eric is hurt that she doesn't seem into him as she was before?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Not long after Beatrice had received a visit from Mr. Wickham that it was soon talked about that he was engaged to Miss Jeanine Matthews. Beatrice did feel a slight ache in this department, in which her sisters only added more to her injury.

"For Mr. Wickham to pursue Miss Matthews just for her ten thousand pounds," Lauren scoffed at dinner the night before Beatrice was to leave.

"That is the only reason why, Tris," advised Christina. "He does not love her at all! It is just for the money!"

"Of course he does not love her," Lauren proclaimed. "I wouldn't think he cared about her at all."

"Do you think her pretty Mama," asked Christina.

"No, of course not," Natalie encouraged her daughter. "She is nothing to any of you."

Nothing, but Mr. Wickham's fiancé, Beatrice thought. All of this, she felt was none other than Mr. Eaton's doing. If Mr. Tobias Eaton had just followed his father's wishes than Mr. Wickham would have a steady living, one in which he could present to Beatrice instead of having to beg for it from a future wife.

"I wish someone would die and leave me ten thousand pounds," proclaimed Christina. "Then all the officers would be violently in love with me."

"How very unsettling for Miss Matthews," said Lauren. "For her to become a bride only because the man is in want of fortune and not her company."

Beatrice excused herself from dinner early that evening and went to write her sister Shauna to inform her of what had taken place. Beatrice sighed heavily knowing that soon, in a matter of hours, she would be leaving Abnegation. Though she was not pleased as to her destination, she thought anything would be better than staying in this dreary place where it seemed her sister, her best friend, and now the most animated Mr. Wickham could not keep her company.

The very next morning as she waited for Lynn to arrive with one of the Black's carriage and attendants, Beatrice walked down into her father's study.

"Pleasure bent again, Tris," her father teased her. "Never thought about what your poor parents have to suffer in your absence?"

Beatrice let out a small laugh. "This trip is not one of pleasure, you know that Father. However I am glad that I will see Susan again."

"What about your charming relation, Mr. Alan," Mr. Prior continued to tease. "Or the Lady Evelyn? As the authority of human folly and judge of all things civil, I thought you'd be pleased to finally meet the great and honorable Lady Evelyn in person. Shouldn't a young lady such as yourself savor such pleasures?"

Beatrice laughed once more. "Do not tease me so Papa for I just may return as state that I did enjoy Lady Evelyn's condescension and ridicule."

Mr. Prior laughed at this. "Very well, very well," he knew his daughter to be joking. Then with all seriousness he took Beatrice's hand in his. "Pray for me, Beatrice. Until you or your sister Shauna return, I shall not hear two words of sense spoken together and neither shall I see any acts of appropriateness done in this house."

Beatrice kissed her father on the forehead. "I shall miss you Papa." Mr. Prior then stood from his chair and embraced his daughter tightly.

Soon her and Lynn had departed and were making their way over to see Susan and Mr. Alan. It was a rather distant drive, one that Beatrice was sure Susan would wish for her to make again.

Right as they drew nearer to the house one of the attendants that Sir Robert Black had sent with Lynn advised them of where they were at.

"All of this here belongs to Lady Evelyn," he commented.

"All of it," proclaimed Lynn. "Lady Evelyn must be very rich indeed."

It was beautiful indeed, Beatrice thought to herself.

"Yes she is," the attendant answered. "Your father noted that Lady Evelyn too has many gifts in her favor of which she dispenses upon your sister. Susan has made a fortunate alliance."

Beatrice turned to look at the man who simply cleared his throat and looked away a bit embarrassed.

It was not long until Beatrice and Lynn had arrived at the parsonage. Mr. Alan greeted them most cordially. Susan stood in the doorway. Beatrice couldn't help but note a slight change in her friend. Mr. Alan insisted on giving Beatrice and Lynn a tour of the place. He remarked on the staircase, curtains, windows, and doorways.

"Here, Miss Beatrice is your room," Mr. Alan showed her the room. "Do you not like the bed and how it is situated?"

Beatrice turned to Susan. "It is a most perfectly situated bed," Beatrice replied a bit confused.

"Yes, Lady Evelyn decreed that it be placed there and that it have those sheets. Isn't that the divine evidence of practicality and convenience? Susan agrees with me on the all of Lady Evelyn's advice," Mr. Alan commented.

Beatrice wanted to remark on something about Lady Evelyn's advice until it was Susan who commented. "She is a very attentive neighbor," Susan remarked. Beatrice and she shared a smile. "My dear, I believe our guest is tired from her journey."

"Of course, of course," Mr. Alan said. "I shall leave you to it. Miss Lynn, my charming sister in law," he stated. "Would you like for me to show you the garden?"

Lynn cast a look to Susan and Beatrice yet released a sigh. She would allow her sister a brief moment with her dear friend, even if that meant enduring Mr. Alan for a while.

Susan took Beatrice into another parlor after Beatrice had changed her dress into something more comfortable. After they had called for tea, Susan had stood up to look out the window over at Mr. Alan and Lynn. Beatrice thought now would be the best time to inquire after her friend.

Beatrice stood and walked over to Susan. "Are you happy Susan?"

"I know that things may not seem satisfactory from your view, Beatrice."

"That is not entirely true," Beatrice noted.

Susan and Beatrice stood next to one another for a moment, silence filing the small parlor. Mr. Alan was below with Lynn showing her all the flowers and pots and even the little shrubberies that he delighted in, since they made Lady Evelyn pleased.

"Mr. Alan spends a great deal of time in his garden," Susan noted. "And when he is not tending to his garden, he visits Rosings to speak with Lady Evelyn almost on a daily basis."

"So often?"

"Yes," Susan smiled. "I encourage him to be out there," she nodded towards the garden. "And also to visit Lady Evelyn."

Beatrice saw where Susan was going with this. "Walking is a beneficial exercise and the fresh air must help Mr. Alan as well," Beatrice commented.

"Oh yes it does," Susan smiled. "This particular parlor is for my own use. We shall not be disturbed in here," she motioned for Beatrice to sit back down as the tea came. "Mr. Alan spends his days in his office. Sometimes a whole day passes where we barely see one another," Susan smiled as did Beatrice. "I find that I can cheerfully bare the solitude."

"More time to think on running your own home," Beatrice offered.

"Of course," Susan replied and took a sip from her tea. "And when Mr. Alan and I do have a moment together he is sincere in his efforts to please. I am quite content, Tris. I enjoy my life here."

"I am very glad for you Susan."

It had to be about the same day later on that afternoon as Lynn came rushing into Beatrice's room while she had been unpacking.

"Tris," she shouted running up the stairs. "Tris," she yelled once more bumping into Beatrice as they met in the doorway. "You must hurry downstairs," she exclaimed, taking Beatrice's hand and leading her down.

Beatrice was directed towards a window where Susan and Mr. Alan were outside speaking to two women in a carriage.

"That is Mrs. Johana Reyes and with her is Miss Nita DeJohnson!"

"So that is Miss Nita," Beatrice remarked as she took a view of the young woman who sat in the carriage.

"She looks like a simple and little creature, would you not agree Tris," asked Lynn.

Beatrice could not help but smile. She had remembered Eric mentioning this young woman before. "Yes, she looks very cross and ill indeed. She will make him a proper wife," she commented. For it was Nita whom Beatrice remembered saying was betrothed to Mr. Tobias Eaton.

"Great news," shouted Mr. Alan running through his garden and over to where Beatrice and Lynn stood. "We have been invited to Lade Evelyn's for dinner this evening."

"How wonderful," stated Beatrice.

"We will get to meet the lovely Miss Nita," added Lynn much to Beatrice's enjoyment.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit belongs to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen...**

* * *

Beatrice and Lynn followed Susan and Mr. Alan towards the house that was known as Rosings Park. It was grand indeed, even though Beatrice did not want to admit it out loud.

Upon arriving, Mr. Alan noted the windows, the pathway, the garden, and even the chimney piece.

"There are sixty-four in all. Sixty-four," Mr. Alan repeated in amazement about the windows.

"Yes, it is a perfectly situated home and by no means lacking in windows," Beatrice commented as she smoothed out her dress.

"Don't worry about your modest dress," Mr. Alan told her. "Lady Evelyn will not think so meanly of you to attend dinner at her home in such a poor state." Beatrice could not help but laugh. "Lady Evelyn likes to keep the distinction of rank between her and those of a common nature."

"Thank you Mr. Alan," Beatrice replied. "That is a great comfort indeed."

Beatrice did not desire Lady Evelyn's good opinion as much as Mr. Alan had hoped she would. Beatrice just did not think that a woman, such as Lady Evelyn should consider herself so much greater than others just because of her wealth and prestige. Just as Beatrice had assumed, she found Lady Evelyn to be exactly that.

When the party walked in and had been seated, Beatrice noted how very proud Lady Evelyn held herself. Yes she was dressed very granduous and her look was conceited. That was definitely a family trait, Beatrice thought.

"Lady Evelyn may I introduce my sister," Susan started as Lynn turned to face Lady Evelyn. "And this is my friend Miss Beatrice Prior."

Lady Evelyn nodded towards Lynn but her condescension and critical eye was immediately turned to Beatrice.

"Your friend seems to be pretty gentle sort of a girl," Lady Evelyn stated. Before Beatrice could reply, Lady Evelyn continued. "Her father's estate is entailed to Mr. Alan, correct?" The question was more so directed to the air, since Lady Evelyn gave no one, not even Beatrice, time to reply. "I understand that Miss Prior is not the eldest as well."

She spoke of Beatrice as though she were not sitting right there. Beatrice cast a look to Susan who simply shrugged.

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters, Miss Prior?"

Beatrice's presence seemed to finally be acknowledged. "Yes, ma'am. I have four sisters."

Lady Evelyn smiled. "Besides you, are any of your other sisters out in society?"

"Yes ma'am, all," Beatrice answered.

"All," Lady Evelyn was completely shocked. "What all five out at once? Your younger sisters out before the elder are married? And you only the second eldest. Your younger sisters must be very young."

"My youngest sister is not sixteen yet."

Beatrice's comment had left Lady Evelyn even more in shock. It was then that she turned her head to Mr. Alan. Lady Evelyn had just opened her mouth to convey the shock and inappropriateness of it all. However, Beatrice was not the type to take things sitting down.

"She is full young to be out in company, I agree," Beatrice noted as Lady Evelyn turned to her.

No one ever interrupted her Ladyship.

"Really ma'am, I think it would be hard on younger sisters if they not have their share of society and amusement simply because their elder sisters do not have neither the means or the inclination to marry early," Beatrice replied.

Mr. Alan was a bit appalled that Beatrice had responded even though her Ladyship did not address her.

To add more onto the platter of humility, Beatrice turned to Lynn. "Would you not agree Lynn?"

Lynn wanted to answer until Lady Evelyn spoke up.

"You give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray what is your age," Lady Evelyn questioned.

"With three younger sisters grown up, your Ladyship can hardly expect me to own to it."

Susan smiled at this. She had a feeling that Beatrice's spirit would not be dampened by Lady Evelyn's displeasure.

"Come now Miss Prior," Lady Evelyn insisted for she was not one to be trifled with. "You still look young, therefore there is no need to conceal your age."

"I am but one and twenty," Beatrice replied finally easing Lady Evelyn's mind.

Lady Evelyn still could not help but feel a slight resistance to Miss Beatrice Prior for all her headstrong behavior and freely shared opinions. To Lady Evelyn a young woman should have decorum in both the way she behaves and in the way she speaks.

The young woman did intrigue Lady Evelyn and she could not help but want to learn more of this girl that would have been mistress of the parsonage nearby to her home.

"Do you play, Miss Prior," Lady Evelyn asked her as they had finished the first course of their meal.

"A little ma'am, but very poorly," Beatrice replied honestly.

"Your younger sisters, do any of them draw?"

"No ma'am."

"Embroider, perhaps?"

Beatrice sipped some water and placed her glass back down. "No ma'am." She felt as though she were under interrogation.

Lady Evelyn was attempting to find fault with Miss Prior and to Lady Evelyn there was plenty to be had of it. "Has your Governess left you?"

"We never had a Governess," Beatrice answered.

"No Governess," cried out Lady Evelyn placing a hand on her heart. "Five young women growing up in a house without a Governess," she questioned. "Your mother must have been a slave to your education."

"Not at all Lady Evelyn," smiled Beatrice and took another sip of water glancing over at Susan. Susan did feel for her friend. They were due for a long evening of Lady Evelyn's constant censure.

For once though Susan was glad that some of the attention had been taken away from her.

It was when they had returned back to Mr. Alan's home that Beatrice realized Miss Nita, Lady Evelyn's daughter, did not converse at all during the course of dinner. She was definitely a pale, fragile creature and wondered if that was truly due to her health or perhaps Lady Evelyn's overbearing conduct.

About a week had passed and they had been invited to dine at Rosings with Lady Evelyn almost every night. Beatrice still shared her opinions openly and without invitation from Lady Evelyn to engage herself in the conversation. Lady Evelyn however would find something inappropriate or disconcerting regarding the young lady.

Beatrice had hoped that that evening there would be no more dining at Rosings Park. To clear her mind, Susan suggested that they take a leisurely walk. Lynn had joined them in the hopes of avoiding Mr. Alan.

"These woods are splendid," commented Lynn. "Would you not agree Tris?"

"Aye," Beatrice replied. "I think I could grow to become fond of these woods just as you have Susan."

Susan smiled at her. This truly was what Susan was happy with. She did come to enjoy her husband, however he was a ridiculous man at times. Being in her solitude or walking among nature brought her great comfort when he did work her nerves.

It was not long before Mr. Alan did interrupt their morning walk.

"My darling, Susan," he shouted as he came running down the lane.

"What is it my dear," Susan turned. "Has the pig escaped into the garden," she asked ready to go to his aide.

"No it has not," he answered to her relief. "We have been invited to dine again at Rosings Park."

Beatrice let out a sigh as did Lynn.

"The invitation was just delivered by Mr. Eaton, himself," Mr. Alan stated as Beatrice turned to him shocked. Mr. Eaton was here?


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Divergent and Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

That evening as Mr. Alan walked in and bowed before Lady Evelyn as she sat in her parlor, Beatrice seemed to be on high alert. She glanced around the room wondering where he could be and also why she was suddenly aware of his being in attendance. It should not matter to her if the man had shown himself.

Just as she was about to curtsy towards Lady Evelyn, a movement to the right caught her eye.

"Mr. Eaton," Beatrice stated as Tobias stepped forward. "What are you doing here?"

Tobias bowed before her. Beatrice recovering from shock curtsied in return. "Miss Beatrice, I am a guest of Lady Evelyn's," he replied.

"You know my nephew," Lady Evelyn asked a bit confused as to why Tobias would concern himself with such a young woman.

"Yes ma'am. I met Mr. Eaton a while ago in Abnegation."

"May I introduce my other relation," Tobias offered. A young man, handsome and with a cheerful smile, stepped forward. "This is Colonel Uriah."

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance at last, Miss Prior," the young Colonel addressed her motioning for both of them to sit on a nearby couch.

"At last, sir?"

"I have heard much about you," Colonel Uriah informed her. "And I assure you the praise has not been exaggerated."

There was something amiable about the young gentlemen who seemed ready for conversation and had a kind smile. She had not think to find someone associated with Mr. Eaton any kinder, with the exception of Mr. Pedrad.

Beatrice smiled. "Well if it is from Mr. Eaton, then I am most shocked."

Colonel Uriah smiled. "And why is that? He has been the one I have heard about you the most."

Beatrice could not help but laugh, both surprised and thrilled.

"I hope that while we are here on this visit that we will see you most often," the Colonel commented. "I hear that you are fond of lively conversation."

"And this you probably do not get here at Rosings Park," Beatrice suggested which the Colonel laughed at.

"My Aunt does talk a great deal and seldom requires a response as you've noticed," he said the last part in a whisper. "Nobody plays, nobody sings, nobody dances," he remarked. "I hear that you play and sing and of course love to dance."

"I do play and sing a little," Beatrice answered. "But I am very ill at it. I would not want to excite your anticipation."

"I'm sure you're being too modest," he smiled. "But anything would be most welcomed and appreciated. Especially here," he finished as they both shared a laugh. Beatrice could not help but agree. Any form of enjoyment would be welcomed in the presence of Mr. Alan and Lady Evelyn's company.

It was then that Mr. Eaton stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Prior," Mr. Eaton spoke in a tone that neither expressed pleasure or excitement. He still carried himself to be dull, Beatrice thought.

"Pleasure," Beatrice replied. "Forgive me, but my sister Shauna has been in Erudite this past month and a half. Have you happened to see her," she asked Tobias.

Tobias thought a moment before answering. The question was not a difficult one. Beatrice noted his pausing and considered something off, but quickly dismissed it when Tobias straightened out and cleared his throat.

"I have not had the pleasure of conversing with her," he answered as Beatrice nodded.

"What are you talking of to Miss Prior," Lady Evelyn almost yelled from across the parlor. "I must have my share in the conversation."

Tobias sighed and turned to his Aunt. Beatrice noted how very distant Mr. Eaton treated both Lady Evelyn and his bride to be, Miss Nita. Dinner had come by and had been the most lively that Beatrice had enjoyed at Rosings Park.

Lynn had come to enjoy the company of Colonel Uriah as well. She found him more exciting than the young officers of Colonel Maxter's regiment that had been stationed in Abnegation. They had much to converse about and Susan was glad that both her friend and her sister were able to relax during their stay instead of receiving constant belittlement from her Ladyship.

After dinner as they were exiting towards another sitting parlor, Lady Evelyn called Beatrice over.

"Will you play for us, Miss Prior?"

"No ma'am," Beatrice started. "I beg you. I could not possibly play anything that would thrill you.

"I insist," Lady Evelyn stated calmly. "Music is my enjoyment. For there is no one with better natural taste than me," she said proudly. "If I had ever learned it, I would have been a true proficient. So would Nita," Lady Evelyn looked upon her daughter who simply smiled and looked down. "I feel that every young lady should learn to play," she turned to Beatrice.

"I am not afflicted with false modesty, Lady Evelyn. When I say I play poorly..."

"Come, come, cousin Beatrice," Mr. Alan warned her. "Her Ladyship has demanded it."

And what her Ladyship demanded she always got, Beatrice thought.

"I had hoped to hear you play," Colonel Uriah replied to ease the tension. "As I stated, nobody plays here. Then perhaps, Aunt," he said loudly. "We may have Miss Lynn sing a tune for us. I hear the young ladies in Abnegation are most talented. I have already been told of their pretty faces and I'm glad to have found that statement true. Let us find out their talents as well."

"You are such a tease, Colonel," Lynn said as he moved them towards a couch. "However I will sing, if Beatrice will play."

Beatrice nodded and walked over towards the pianoforte. She did not know what to play. Looking over at the musical sheets in front of her, that was most difficult for her to play. She moved the sheet only to find an even greater advanced music sheet.

It was within a few seconds that Mr. Eaton had come to sit by her and placed a small booklet. It was an average difficulty level and she nodded at him in gratitude. She started to play and had briefly wondered why Mr. Eaton had still stayed in his seat next to her.

Beatrice was about to reach the end of the page. She reached one of her hands up to turn the sheet, but quickly it touched Mr. Eaton's hand who had also reached to turn the page for her.

"Here," he took her hand as she paused from playing. The energy coursing between their two hands was undeniable. She shook her head and placed her hand back on the keys. "Let me," Mr. Eaton turned the page. Beatrice could not help but shift at the deepness of his voice.

Something about it had left her on edge and she bit her lip for both loathing and enjoying his closeness.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Since the young gentlemen had arrived at Rosings, they had come to deliver the invitations to dinner themselves to Mr. Alan and those in his home. Most times it was only Colonel Uriah who would come and visit. Other times Mr. Eaton would come with him.

During one invitation, Uriah had noted that he would request for Beatrice to play again and perhaps Lynn to sing as well that night. The two ladies assured him that they would not disappoint him.

That evening, Beatrice played a tune as the Colonel sat next her and assisted with turning the pages, commenting every now and then on how well she played. It was not long into her second set that they were joined by Mr. Eaton.

Beatrice could not help but notice again how very serious Mr. Eaton looked. She had only caught a small glimpse of a smile here and there in Abnegation. The night prior she made it her goal to get him to smile once more while they had been visiting in Rosings.

Before she could remark, Lady Evelyn spoke up.

"You do play very well Miss Prior. However nothing can be achieved without great practice. I have told Mrs. Alan this," Lady Evelyn directed that sentence to Mr. Alan who nodded. "Though you do not have any instrument of your own," she said to Susan. "You, Miss Prior, and your sister are most welcome to come and play the pianoforte here in the servant's quarters. You will be nobody's way in that part of the house."

Susan thanked her. Beatrice though was not short of spirit, especially after that comment.

"I believe we would have to ask the servant first," Beatrice stated. "For we wouldn't want to disturb the servants."

Colonel Uriah could not help but laugh at both Beatrice's comment and at the look that was on Lady Evelyn's face. Mr. Alan looked shocked at his relation's behavior and almost had censored her. Instead he sought to console Lady Evelyn for she did not seem very pleased at all that she had been spoken to in that manner.

"Play another," Uriah asked her as she smiled and nodded. Lynn excused herself to speak with Susan regarding something. She had noticed Mr. Eaton standing there and still felt uncomfortable around him.

Tobias noted Beatrice's playing style was elegant and though she as stated by herself, was not a master at the craft, she was charming at her attempts and added a flare all her own. He must have been looking upon her too long for Beatrice's eyes met his.

"Do you mean to frighten me Mr. Eaton by coming here in all your state to hear me? But I shall no be alarmed, even if your sister is a proficient pianist," Beatrice teased him.

"You misunderstood my intentions," Tobias replied. "However, your opinion of me has been greatly misdirected."

Beatrice paused and smiled. "Your cousin, Colonel Uriah would not wish for you to believe a word I say," Beatrice commented. "That is quite ungenerous of him, don't you think?"

"It is Eaton," Uriah smiled at him.

"Impolitic too," Beatrice continued. "Because now it moves me to retaliate and say something of his behavior in Abnegation that may shock even his closest friends and family."

Tobias could not help but smile. It seemed just like her to do such a thing. "I am not afraid of you."

"What do you have to accuse him of," asked Colonel Uriah. "I should dearly love to know how he behaves among strangers."

"Prepared to be surprised Colonel Uriah. When I first met Mr. Eaton was at an assembly ball where he danced only four dances, though gentlemen were scarce and more than one lady was in want of a partner. Do you deny it Mr. Eaton?"

"I do not. I knew no one outside my own party," Tobias told her. To him it made perfect sense. He did not want to associate with people he did not know or would not given the crowd.

"And no one can be introduced at a ball," Beatrice countered.

Tobias was about to respond but closed his mouth. It was considered that balls was currently the greatest form of social gathering where one could meet many others, converse and dance as well.

"I see that you have been defeated cousin," Uriah teased.

Tobias cleared his throat right as Beatrice started to play. "I do not have the ability of conversing easily with people I do not know," he informed Beatrice. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone else, but he truly did feel as though she ought to know.

Beatrice paused from the piano once more. "I do not play this instrument as well as I ought to. But I had always felt the one to blame is myself, because I did not take the time to practice," she informed Tobias. "Perhaps, you should take your Aunt's advice Mr. Eaton and practice."

Tobias's lips twitched a little at the advice she had given rather than seeking to apply his Aunt's advice and nodded to her. He walked back over to the couch to sit and examine Beatrice play. She smiled a little that he had regarded her opinion. He usually never did. There was something about that moment that stuck with Tobias and was beginning to grow in Beatrice as well. Call it a slight understanding if you must.

Lynn and Beatrice had been there about two weeks and had enjoyed the company of Colonel Uriah the most. He would entertain the young ladies and even Susan with stories of his travels and of course his cousin Mr. Eaton.

"How long are you folks planning on staying here," Beatrice asked, hoping that their plans to leave would not be so soon.

"I hardly know," the Colonel answered. "I am at Eaton's expense after all."

Beatrice could not help but roll her eyes. "Everyone seems to be at Mr. Eaton's expense."

"I assure you, Miss Beatrice, my cousin though quiet at times, is a most loyal companion."

Beatrice nodded deep in thought, until there was a knock at the door. Beatrice, the Colonel, Lynn and Susan stood. In walked none other than Mr. Eaton.

"Eaton," said Colonel Uriah joyfully as he walked towards his cousin, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. "We were just talking of you."

Susan was the first to curtsy. "Forgive me Mr. Eaton, but Mr. Alan is not at home at present," she said believing that he had come there to visit with Mr. Alan. For he never had come before to wait upon Susan.

Tobias stood there uncertain of what to say. He had come there with a reason and purpose, but with so many people in the room he was finding it most difficult to speak now.

"Will you not sit, Mr. Eaton," asked Susan.

"Yes," cried out Uriah. "Sit man. Perhaps Mrs. Alan if you could call for some tea for my most disturbed looking cousin. What brings you here Eaton?"

Tobias played with his top hat a while and sat down slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Beatrice.

"This is a lovely home, do you not think so Miss Prior?"

Beatrice was a little shocked and looked about the room. This was a comment he should have said to Susan. But she nodded nonetheless. "Yes it is."

"I believe my Aunt went through a lot of work to revive the place."

"She could not have bestowed her assistance on a more grateful subject," Beatrice replied to Tobias, as she hinted towards Mr. Alan. Lynn could not help but choke back a laugh.

"Your friend must be happy with her situation," Tobias added.

Uriah cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink admiring the scene that was happening before him. Lynn looked towards him but he just slightly shook his head informing her that it be best that she not say anything at the moment.

"Yes she," Beatrice paused and then looked to where Susan had disappeared. "She is most content."

"It must be agreeable for her to be so close to her family."

"Close? It is nearly fifty miles."

"What is fifty miles of good road," Tobias asked as Uriah lifted an eyebrow at him. Tobias was slipping and Uriah could see it.

"I suppose a woman might not want to be settled too close to her family," Beatrice answered Tobias much to Uriah's surprise. She was just as confused about the conversation as Tobias was.

"Would you want to be settled close to your family," Tobias asked Beatrice. She turned to him and barely could form any statement. She was on the fence on the subject. But of course why would Mr. Eaton of all people be asking her such a question. As if realizing that he could no longer sit there under the watch of Colonel Uriah and Miss Black he stood up quickly and abruptly.

"Eaton, are you well," Uriah asked.

Tobias just bowed towards Beatrice, then bowed towards Lynn and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Mr. Eaton," said Susan almost colliding with him. "I have your..." but he was already gone and out the house. Susan walked into the sitting room just as Beatrice stood up to look out the door. That had bewildered her extremely. "Tris," laughed Susan seeing the shock on her friend's face. "What on earth did you do to poor Mr. Eaton?"

"I have no idea," Beatrice shook her head. Little did she know she had affected him greatly.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.  
**

* * *

Beatrice didn't want to stay indoors. True to what she had told Susan, she did come to love the woods here around Rosings. They were lovely and vast indeed and always kept her intrigued.

While walking about the parkway someone had called out her name. Beatrice turned to see Colonel Uriah walking a few steps away.

"Colonel Uriah," she curtsied as he bowed.

"Pleasure to see you out this afternoon Miss Beatrice," Uriah made his way to her. "I had stopped by earlier and the Alan's attendant said that they went out."

"Yes," Beatrice answered. "They had gone to visit the Bennett family and had taken Lynn with them."

"I see. Well, I was taking a walk through the garden there as I do every year when I visit. Shall we take the walk together," Uriah offered extending his hand as Beatrice smiled and nodded.

"Lovely country," Beatrice started.

"It is," Uriah agreed. "You should come and visit Dauntless when you have a chance," he stated. "If you like nature here then you'll love the scenery at Dauntless."

"Dauntless you say," Beatrice smiled as mischief started to form in her mind. "I rather think that Mr. Eaton might not welcome me."

"Well if that were the case, Miss Marlene would see to it that he did," Uriah laughed. "There is nothing that girl wants that Eaton does not give her."

"What sort of girl is Miss Marlene Eaton, if I may ask?"

"She is very gentle and amusing. And probably as you've heard from Lady Evelyn, quite the accomplished pianist and upcoming artist. She sings and plays practically all day," Uriah smiled. "She can tend to be a bit spoiled by Eaton, but what younger sister is not?"

Beatrice and Uriah shared a smile and continued walking.

"She is at Dauntless then?"

"No," Uriah answered. "Well at the moment she is in Erudite town. Eaton and I were to go and see her after this visit with Lady Evelyn. Miss Marlene does not take too kindly to coming to Rosings Park." They both laughed.

"My sister is currently in Erudite town," Beatrice supplied. "Perhaps you could be so kind as to drop by and see her. You and Mr. Eaton. She is staying with our Aunt, yet has told me that not too many of our acquaintance has visit." Especially Caraline Pedrad, thought Beatrice.

"I will see what Eaton has planned, but I think it could be arranged."

"Do you know Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad well," asked Beatrice.

"Not well, but I have met him. He is a gentlemanly fellow, close friend of Eaton's and was lately saved from an imprudent marriage," Uriah scoffed. Beatrice paused at the last description.

"Imprudent marriage, sir?"

"Yes," answered the Colonel. "Eaton tells me that he put a great deal of work into saving Mr. Pedrad from that course."

Beatrice felt sick to her stomach. This whole time she had believed it to be Caraline Pedrad keeping her brother away from Shauna. Not only was it Caraline, but it was also Mr. Eaton. The man who she had been dining with now these past couple weeks had been the cause of ruining her sister's happiness.

"Did he say why he was to save Mr. Pedrad," asked Beatrice.

"Apparently they're were strong objections to the lady." Colonel Uriah answered honestly for he did not know that the lady he was speaking of was Miss Shauna Prior, Beatrice's sister.

"What kind of objections," Beatrice questioned softly, feeling dizzy as tears threatened her eyes. "Was it her lack of fortune," Beatrice heard her voice crack and knew that she had to get out of there soon.

"No, I believe the family was unsuitable and he wagered indifference on the young lady's part," Uriah stated.

"So he separated them," Beatrice concluded.

"Yes. That is all I know." Uriah glanced over at Beatrice. "Miss Beatrice, you are unwell?"

Beatrice's face had paled and her eyes were puffy and red. Her sister's heartbreak was made real to her in that moment and it was all done by Mr. Eaton!

"I think I've walked too far today," she told Colonel Uriah.

"Well then," he offered up his arm. "Let me escort you back to the Alan's home."

Beatrice smiled and took his arm as he led her away from the gardens. She had arrived home the same time as Susan, Mr. Alan, and Lynn. Lynn had a smile on her face and was about to tease Beatrice for being in close contact with Colonel Uriah until she had noticed that Beatrice did not look well at all.

Colonel Uriah helped her get situated in the parlor until he bid her farewell. There was another dinner to be had at Lady Evelyn's that evening. He had originally come to invite Mr. Alan and his wife. But seeing that Miss Beatrice was not well, he said he would inform Lady Evelyn.

"Nonsense," Beatrice stated. "Mr. Alan and Susan you should go." Beatrice urged them to leave, because she wanted a moment alone in peace and quiet to dwell on her thoughts.

"That we should my dear. Lady Evelyn would be displeased with us should we not attend," continued Mr. Alan.

"I can stay behind," Susan offered. "Or Lynn can keep you company?"

"No," Beatrice shook her head. "I merely will be resting. There is no need."

Susan nodded and departed with Mr. Alan and Lynn to accompany Colonel Uriah to Lady Evelyn's for dinner that evening. Beatrice could not help but enter into her room that was made for her and fly a book across to the other wall.

If she could tell Mr. Eaton off, she would. The nerve of that man, ripping away Mr. Pedrad from Shauna. Mr. Eaton thought her family unsuitable. What did that even mean? If she could see the man right now, she would going to question his actions. There was no doubt about it.

It must have been an hour or so as Beatrice sat there when a knock came at the front door. She was not prepared to receive guests, but as a Susan's friend, she allowed the maid to open the door.

She stood up in the parlor waiting for the maid to bring in the guest and also ready to dismiss them saying that Susan and Mr. Alan had gone to dinner with Lady Evelyn.

"Mr. Tobias Eaton is here to see you, Miss Beatrice."

She nodded to the maid as the maid curtsied and left.

"Forgive me on intruding on your privacy. I hope that you are not too unwell to receive me," Tobias told her.

"No I am not," Beatrice replied as she went to sit down. Now that he had come into the room, she had no idea what to say to him. "Will you sit down, Mr. Eaton?"

Tobias glanced at the chair and then walked to the other side of the room. He glanced back at Beatrice. His heart had never beat in his chest at this pace before. He never doubted himself. He was always confident. Yet in this moment, there she sat. The one creature that had plagued him.

Tobias turned to the wall, took in a deep breath, and then turned back to her.

"Miss Beatrice, in vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard, which despite all my struggles, has overcome every rational objection and I beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering."

"I do not understand," Beatrice replied.

"I have come to let you know how ardently I admire and love you," Tobias answered.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

**Only the idea of combining the two and placing characters in their respective places is mine.**

* * *

_"I have come to let you know how ardently I admire and love you," Tobias answered._

Beatrice sat there shocked and unable to move.

"In declaring myself I have come to realize that I am going against the wishes of my family, my friends, and need I add my own better judgment."

Beatrice's mouth was about to open in embarrassment.

"You have to understand that an alliance between our families will be highly reprehensible. As of now I am not thinking rationally and have set that aside and ask that you end my struggles and consent to being my wife," Tobias proposed.

Beatrice was a loss for words. She opened her mouth and closed it, looking about the room still surprised at his admittance. It was then that she looked about the room and her eyes cast down on the letter from Shauna. It gave her just the right amount of strength that she needed.

"Because I am obligated to answer, know this Mr. Eaton. I have never desired your good opinion and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly." Beatrice rolled her eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry to cause pain to anyone, but it was most unconsciously done and I hope will be of short duration to you," Beatrice answered turning her attention back to Mr. Eaton.

Mr. Eaton looked up at her to see her face masked with seriousness. He walked to the other side of the room. He was expecting a far different answer than that.

"Is this your reply? Is this the only reply I am to receive?"

Beatrice didn't answer. She only nodded and then looked away.

"May I ask with little to no effort at civility I am rejected," Tobias asked.

"And may I ask why so evident a design to insult and offend me that you told me you like me against your better judgment or that your choice in me as your wife was irrational? That is some excuse for incivility if I was uncivil," she asked as Tobias looked down.

How could he possibly think that that was a gentle statement or one that would induce passion or love?

"I have every reason to reject you. Do you think that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who had been the cause of ruining the happiness of a most beloved sister?"

Tobias stared at her. He did not think that she knew.

"Do you deny it Mr. Eaton?"

"I have no wish to deny it," Tobias answered seriously. "I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister and I rejoice in my success."

Beatrice looked away appalled at his statement.

"It is not merely that on which we have a misunderstanding and my rejection is founded. My opinion of you was first formed when I heard of your dealings with Mr. Eric Wickham. How can you defend yourself on that?"

"Mr. Wickham," Tobias said through gritted teeth. "You take an eager interest in that man's concerns," he questioned loudly, silently cursing Eric for being the man that he was.

"Who can know of his misfortunes and not take an eager interest in him," Beatrice cried.

"Misfortunes," Tobias questioned. "His misfortunes have been great indeed," Tobias walked across the room, shaking his head at her statement.

"And of your infliction upon him. You have reduced his life to his present state of poverty and yet you treat his misfortunes with ridicule and sarcasm," Beatrice responded remembering how Eric would be someone grand if not for the man that stood in front of her.

Tobias on the other hand, could not believe his ears. "So this is your opinion of me? Thank you for explaining it so fully," Tobias was angry. He had just confessed his feelings, something he had never done, so openly towards her and she downplayed everything about it. "Perhaps these offenses might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by the honest confession of my feelings for you," he suggested. "Did you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances? To congratulate myself on the hopes of a relationship whose conditions in life is below that of mine?"

Beatrice stood up and matched his tone.

"You are mistaken Mr. Eaton. The way and manner in which you proposed spared me the concern I would have felt for rejecting you. You could not have made your offer of marriage to me in any possible way that would tempt me to accept you. Your arrogance, conceit, and your selfish disdain for others helped me to draw that conclusion that you do not behave in any gentlemen-like manner. I had not known you a month before I settled it that you are the last man on earth I could ever be prevailed to marry," Beatrice declared.

"You have said quite enough. I perfectly comprehend your feelings," Tobias looked away. "And now only feel ashamed of my own. I will leave you now," Tobias nodded to her and then walked towards the door.

Tobias placed a hand on the knob ready to depart, yet turned back to Beatrice.

"Do accept my sincerest wishes for your health and happiness," Tobias stated. Because despite all that was said and done, he still held a deep regard for Beatrice and knew that she would continue to hold a place in his heart.

* * *

**I didn't think that I would have made an update this quick, but I did. I hope that you all enjoy it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice did not feel like telling Susan or Lynn about her proposal from Mr. Eaton. Actually she had mostly kept to her room, still claiming her ailment was that of a headache and all she needed was rest.

A couple days later, Beatrice finally decided that it was time to remove herself from her room. She got dressed and walked down the stairs to find Susan, Lynn, and Mr. Alan sitting at the dining table eating breakfast.

"You do look pale, Tris," said Susan. "Why don't you sit down and eat something? I'm sure it will do you good."

"Thank you Susan. But I think I've stayed indoors too long. The woods around here are so beautiful. I think fresh air and exercise will help," Beatrice said as she took a summer hat and made her way out the door.

The air was satisfying to her and she enjoyed it tremendously. It was nice to be out of the house and away from any reminders of Mr. Eaton. Her luck had run out though when she stumbled across Mr. Eaton looking around in the woods.

Beatrice hurried to back away. In her haste, she stepped on a branch that broke and caused the once silent woods to cry out.

"Miss Prior," Tobias said as Beatrice turned around to face him.

"Mr. Eaton," Beatrice bowed.

"I had been walking the garden in the hopes of seeing you. Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?"

Beatrice took the letter from his hand as he bowed and immediately left. She almost didn't want to open it. After a moment of walking with the letter in her hand, she decided to find a nearby tree. She sat among the heavy roots as she opened the letter and began reading.

_Miss Beatrice Prior_

_Do not be alarmed at any renewal of the feelings that I had address to you earlier. This letter will contain no such sentiments. However, I must be allowed to defend myself against the charges you laid against me, particularly to those pertaining to Mr. Wickham. I can only refute such statements you made by giving you a detailed account of my relationship with him. _

_Mr. Eric Wickham was the son of my father's late steward. My own father was fond of him and held him in high esteem. We played together as boys. After Mr. Wickham's father had passed, my own father supported him. He was given the many privileges that many young men in his stature wouldn't be able to afford. By then Eric's manners were depraved. He showed a lack of morals in his lifestyle. My own excellent father died five years ago. Despite Eric's conduct, my father was still attached to him and had hoped that he would turn into a better man. My father left a home for him provided that he end his debauchery._

_Eric denied any intention of entering the church, law, or any serious profession. He requested and was granted the value of the living instead. __All connection between us seemed now dissolve. How he lived after that, I know not._

_Last summer, our paths crossed again under the most painful circumstances which I myself wish to forget. My sister, Marlene__, was taken from her tutor about a year ago to travel on a journey with a friend, who we were most deceived by and was no friend at all. Mr. Wickham had accidentally happened upon her, undoubtedly by design. It was during this time that she was persuaded to believe herself in love._

_A day or two before they had intended an elopement, I joined her as a surprise. When questioned as to why she had not replied to any of my letters, she divulged the whole plan to me at once. You can only imagine how I acted. Marlene was only fifteen years old at the time._

_Eric Wickham left the place immediately and relinquished his object which was my sister's fortune. If she was to marry, she would inherit fifty-thousand pounds. When it was made clear that he would never receive a cent, he left Marlene without a care. I have been attempting to pick up my sister's broken heart since then. This is a faithful description of a__ll my dealings with Mr. Eric Wickham. And to it's truth, Colonel Uriah can attest to. He knows all the dealings of this matter. I don't know what falsehood Mr. Wickham imposed himself on you. But I hope that you will acquit me of cruelty against him._

Beatrice looked up and immediately thought about the news of Mr. Wickham marrying Miss Jeanine. She too had just inherited ten-thousand pounds. She always thought that Mr. Eaton had caused Mr. Wickham's trials that would result in him having to marry for money.

It became clear though, that Mr. Wickham had swindled Mr. Eaton's sister in the hopes of more money. A man that she trusted so heartily had deceived her. She shook her head and turned back to the other page of the letter.

_The other charge leveled against me is that I separated your sister and Mr. Pedrad. I have no wish to deny this or do I blame myself for the outcome. I had not long been in Abnegation when I realized my friend was attracted to your sister. It wasn't until the ball at Netherfield where I noticed a serious attachment. Although he had made his partiality clear, I did not detect any sign of her part. Therefore I concluded that her heart would not be easily touched. _

"She hardly shows her true feelings to me," Beatrice cried out shaking her head. "Shauna is shy and modest," Beatrice continued as she stared out at the woods. She turned back to the letter.

_As to my objections on the marriage, it was mostly in part due to the lack of appropriate behavior so needed by your mother, three younger sisters, and occasion your father._

Beatrice closed her eyes and thought back to all the moments since Mr. Pedrad had arrived and her family's behavior. Memories of Lauren and Christina blatantly flirting with numerous soldiers from the militia, her mother's constant nagging, even dear Myra's statements had come up.

Beatrice did not want to admit it, but there were various occasions were her family did lack propriety.

_ There is only one part of the conduct that I do not congratulate myself on in the matter. That is that I concealed from Mr. Pedrad your sister's presence in town. This concealment was probably beneath me. Perhaps I shouldn't have interfered, I admit that much. But it was done I assure you with the best intentions of protecting my friend._

Beatrice's heart had dropped dramatically. Shauna could have spoke to Mr. Pedrad. She understand the meaning behind Mr. Eaton wanting to protect his friend, but still felt hurt for her sister being in town right at this moment and Mr. Eaton concealing that fact from Mr. Pedrad.

"Tris."

Beatrice jumped at the intrusion and quickly folded the letter and placed it in her pocket. "Yes," she called out.

Lynn came quickly towards her. "Hurry you're going to miss the gentlemen who came to call on you."

"Mr. Eaton came to call on me," she questioned.

"Yes, but he left right away when we informed him you were not home. Colonel Uriah is still waiting for you. Come," Lynn said and pulled Beatrice back to the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

A few days after Colonel Uriah and Mr. Eaton had left Rosings Park, Beatrice and Lynn were set to leave as well. Although before they departed they were called to Lady Evelyn's one last time for a farewell dinner.

Lady Evelyn was speaking of something. What it was, Beatrice knew not. She had been deep in though about Mr. Wickham, Mr. Pedrad, and of course Mr. Eaton.

"You are pretty dull this evening, Miss Beatrice Prior," noted Lady Evelyn. "Why are you so out of spirit?"

It had become a common occurrence for dinner or their evening conversation to have a lively opinion of Beatrice interrupt Lady Evelyn. Tonight, though, Beatrice just didn't feel much up to it at first.

"I assure I am quite well," Beatrice replied.

"Of course you're not well," Lady Evelyn contradicted her. "You will be going away soon."

"I was just telling my poor, naïve cousin," Mr. Alan spoke which made Beatrice inwardly groan in disgust. "That she will be missing the condescension and favor that you have so honorably bestowed on one that is neither deserving of it."

"Yes that is it," Lady Evelyn smiled at Mr. Alan's statement. "Miss Prior you are to stay another month here in Kent with Mrs. Alan. Write to your father and tell him that I said so. That should lift your spirits!"

"No," Beatrice commented quickly. "My father actually wrote to hurry my return."

"Daughters are no consequence to a father," Lady Evelyn waved her off. "In a month I believe I'll be traveling down to Amity. I will bring you and Miss Black halfway along your journey. I cannot think of two women, young, single and traveling alone. It is highly improper," she scolded.

"My father is sending one of the attendants from home to meet us halfway through our journey," Beatrice added.

"An attendant," Lady Evelyn raised her eyebrow. "Well I'm glad someone thinks of these things."

"See we will be looked after, Lady Evelyn," Beatrice replied.

"Yes, but this is all very vexing. I can't stand the idea," responded Lady Evelyn.

"Well, then let us be glad that you never had to travel alone when you were young and single," Beatrice smiled at her. Mr. Alan looked wide-eyed at his relation, but she simply smiled and took a sip from her tea.

The following day they gathered their things to leave as planned. Beatrice was determined to be home. Although she would miss Susan dearly, she also had missed her family. Beatrice also could not wait to tell Shauna what she had discovered about Eric and Mr. Eaton.

"My dear young cousin," Mr. Alan said to her right before she left. "You can see before you my happy situation," he motioned to the home. Was he still trying to look good for her?

"I do and it is a lovely home," Beatrice nodded.

"Yes, I find it a home that any young lady would love to be mistress of." Mr. Alan turned to Susan. "She truly is a God-fearing woman. She seems to have been designed for me."

Beatrice smiled and then said farewell to him. She walked over to Susan and hugged her tightly.

"I shall miss you the most, Tris," Susan told her.

"And I will miss you as well, Susan. You are and always will be my most dearest friend," Beatrice said pulling away. They hugged once more and then left, Susan to stand next to Mr. Alan and Beatrice to sit in the carriage next to Lynn.

Lynn was excited to be journeying home as well. She remarked to Beatrice how it was a pleasant trip but that she could not stand Lady Evelyn's displeasures any longer. Not to mention the ridiculous behavior of her brother in law.

Soon they had arrived at a small village where they would change carriages and wait for Mr. Hill, the Prior's attendant. It was upon stepping out of the carriage that Beatrice heard a familiar voice.

"Tris! Tris!"

Beatrice looked up to see her two younger sisters waving from a window. Lauren was half hanging out of it as Christina was jumping and clapping in the background. Mr. Hill had come to collect their bags and show them to the room where lunch would be served.

"I bet you did not think we'd be the ones to come and get you," Lauren replied enthusiastically.

"No I did not," Beatrice responded.

"Look, what we brought for your lunch," Christina said grabbing onto Lynn's hand and pulling her to the dining table. "Pork, ham, potatoes, soup, and even pie! Now Lauren and I have no allowance."

"This should not have taken up all your allowance," Beatrice told them as she sat down.

Lauren and Christina giggled and sat down as well with Lynn joining them. "We bought a new summer hat and some material," Lauren smiled.

"I think the material looks vile," Christina teased Lauren.

"If it is, then what possessed you to buy it," asked Beatrice.

"I am determined to make it better when we get home," Lauren waved her hand dismissively. "Although it wouldn't matter what any of us wears for the regiment is to leave Abnegation."

"Colonel Maxter and his wife said they are to be stationed now in Brighton," Christina said pouting her bottom lip. "Will will be gone!"

Beatrice rolled her eyes. So would Mr. Wickham. "Good riddance," Beatrice commented.

"Oh," Lauren clapped. "You won't think that when you hear the news that we are about to tell you about a certain someone we know."

Christina suddenly perked up and grabbed Lauren's hand. "Yes, let's tell her and see if she blushes." The two sisters laughed.

"Tell me what," Beatrice lifted an eyebrow at them.

"Wickham is not to marry Jeanine Matthews at all. She's been taken to Candor by her Uncle and Eric is safe," Lauren proclaimed.

"Perhaps we should say Jeanine Matthews is safe," Beatrice remarked.

"There wasn't a strong attraction though, right," asked Lynn. "Didn't he only marry her for money?" It was then that Beatrice thought back to Mr. Eaton's statement. He only pursued Mr. Eaton's sister for her inheritance. Miss Matthews just inherited a large sum of money as well. Mr. Wickham needed money.

"I'm sure he didn't care for her at all," Lauren replied. "Who would?" Beatrice gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that Tris. You must be happy that Eric is free to pursue once again."

Beatrice looked down at her plate, taking a bite of ham. Actually, she thought to herself, she was happy that Miss Matthew's uncle had some sense to save the poor girl before Mr. Wickham ruined her.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
****I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

The Prior girls had dropped off Lynn first at Black Lodge and had made it home just in time for dinner.

When Beatrice had walked in her mother quickly ushered her in.

"Good! You've arrived at last," Mrs. Prior proclaimed. "Your Aunt and Uncle have just delivered Shauna. They're in the sitting room."

Beatrice met with her oldest sister who spoke about all the wonders that Erudite had to offer. She unfortunately did not get another glimpse of Caraline or any of the Pedrad family. Beatrice felt at a loss, since she had been told that Mr. Eaton did not inform Mr. Pedrad of Shauna's arrival there.

When asked after her visit to Kent and Rosings where the illustrious Lady Evelyn presided, Beatrice promised her sister that she would discuss matters with her after dinner later that evening.

"Ah Tris," Aunt Victoria smiled at her. "So good to see you. Your Uncle and I were planning a trip to the Pier County," she told her niece as they sat down. "Shauna had requested to come back home, but we would love for you to join us."

"Come to the Pier County with us," her Uncle Arman encouraged. "The grounds are beautiful this time of year and of course the officers are so light in the area," he smiled. "That might be a great influence on your decision."

"Yes," Myra agreed. "For what are men compared to rocks and mountains? The glory of nature is much more suitable to my palate."

"What do you say, Tris," asked Aunt Victoria.

"When do you leave," she questioned.

"We will stay here for about a month," Uncle Arman determined. "After that we will be on our journey. That is unless my dear sister kicks me out of her home," he teased Natalie.

"Never, never," she replied with a smile, joyfully. "Besides we are hoping to persuade Mr. Prior to take us all to Brighton!"

Mr. Prior grunted and folded his paper. "My dear Natalie, we will not be traveling to Brighton."

"Tris, won't you speak to Papa," urged Christina.

"Why do you want to go to Brighton," Beatrice asked.

"Hello," Christina cried. "That is where Colonel Maxter and his regiment will be stationed. They will be there for a few weeks and then travel farther up Country. Think about seeing Eric again. Or even if you are tired of him, there should be a camp full of soldiers there."

"A camp full of soldiers," Lauren stated dreamily.

"See Papa," Christina said. "We are all heartbroken over their departure. Tris take some sense into our father. He listens to you."

"Thank you for the compliment. However, I am going to say that we should not travel to Brighton," Beatrice responded as her sisters groaned in disappointment.

Lauren started to pout. "I want to go to Brighton!"

"And yet I am unmoved," Mr. Prior stated. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my library not to be disturbed. Unless you want to join me for a smoke, Arman. Other than that I want to hear no more talk of the soldiers or of Brighton."

Mr. Prior left the dinner table first. It was not long until everyone else had departed for either the sitting room for more evening conversation or towards their own bedrooms. It was in Shauna's room that Beatrice quickly entered and sat Shauna down on the bed. She remarked on seeing Mr. Eaton, meeting Colonel Uriah, Lady Evelyn and her daughter, Nita. Secondly, she brought up how Mr. Alan ran his home and that Susan was content. Then she finished with Mr. Eaton's proposal.

"Mr. Eaton proposed," Shauna declared shocked. "Not that I doubt for a minute that anyone would want to marry you, Tris. It's just that I always believed him to be a disagreeable man when it came to you."

"I hardly know what to make of it at all. I defended Mr. Wickham to him, which is another story to tell."

Shauna gripped onto Beatrice's hand. "Tell."

"Mr. Wickham persuaded Mr. Eaton's sister to marry him so he could take all her money." Shauna gasped at Beatrice's statement. "Eric did not care about her at all and neither does he care for Miss Matthews. He only wanted to take her money as well. Mr. Eaton said that his sister has been heartbroken ever since and he's been attempting to put her back together. Shauna," Beatrice's voice got lower. "He persuaded her that she was in love."

"You think he may behaved indecently?"

"Well, there were moments when Mr. Wickham and I were alone. He would openly flirt with me. But Mr. Eaton's sister was only fifteen years old. Who's to say that he might have..."

"Stop it Tris," Shauna censored. "He was our friend. We must not think such a thing. Although this is grave indeed," Shauna shook her head.

"There is something I wish to ask you," Beatrice told her sister. "Should we make known his past misconduct?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That it ought not to be mentioned. Mr. Eaton told me in secrecy and I believe that he kept it a secret for fear of it getting out and ruining his sister. I for one do not want to bring reproach upon that poor girl. She has suffered enough as it is," Beatrice answered.

"Then that is what we will do. Besides, maybe Mr. Wickham feels guilty and is attempting to make up for it somehow," Shauna offered.

"Oh Shauna, do you ever think ill of anybody," Beatrice teased.

"I like to think that I don't," she replied.

Within a week of being there at home, Beatrice decided that she would travel with her Aunt and Uncle. Although she did just return from a journey, it was more stressful than relaxing. There were so many things that had come up while visiting Susan. Beatrice was still left feeling empty.

It was the very morning that Beatrice had informed her Aunt that she would join them that she noted Shauna walking around the garden lazily.

"My dear Shauna," Beatrice walked up to her sister. "You are unwell?"

"No," Shauna gave her a small smile.

Beatrice's heart cracked a little. It wasn't that her sister was unwell physically, it was that of an emotional sickness. "Shauna," Beatrice pleaded softly touching her sister's arm gently. "You miss him?"

"I do," Shauna told her as she looked away. "I did believe that there was a moment that Mr. Pedrad did care for me and," she paused and looked up. "And I still do care for him, Tris. Perhaps in time, it will all be forgotten. Those precious months that he was here will be like a pleasant dream for me."

"Shauna, I am so sorr..."

"Don't Tris. I just need time," Shauna replied. "Then I will be myself again. I promise you Tris, I am perfectly well. I just need time." Shauna patted her hand and continued walking around in the garden.


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

"Tris! Tris!"

Beatrice hurried quickly into the house to see Christina about ready to burst into tears. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Tell Mama," Christina urged. "Tell her it's not fair," Christina cried.

Shauna walked up and let out a sigh.

"What is going on," Beatrice asked.

"Lauren has been invited to go with Colonel Maxter and his wife to travel to Brighton," Shauna stated as Beatrice's eyes widened.

Lauren started dancing around the room joyfully. "I shall need new clothes for there will be balls and parties every night!"

"Why did she not invite me as well," Christina pouted. "I have just as much right as you do. All the more so as well because I am two years older!"

"What can I say," Lauren looked up dreamily. "I'm better company."

Christina cried out again and hurried off to find their mother.

"Did father give you permission," Beatrice asked Lauren.

"Not yet," Lauren smiled. "But he will not deny this to me, not when I've been invited by the Colonel himself to be his wife's particular companion. Oh," Lauren cried out joyfully. "I shall dance with the officers every night!"

Beatrice took off to find her father. Shauna caught up to her and stopped her just in the hallway.

"I need to speak with Papa," Beatrice told Shauna. "She cannot be allowed to go to Brighton!"

"Beatrice," Shauna cautioned. "Do you mean to tell Papa about Mr. Wickham?"

"No," Beatrice shook her head. "It's just... It's not safe."

"Papa will ask why it is not safe and so you may end up telling him about Eric," Shauna warned. "Think about when you first found out about his conduct."

"To be honest, I was very uncomfortable learning about Eric. I need you, Shauna, to comfort me. No," Beatrice shook her head. "I will just have to warn Papa instead of telling him about Wickham. Besides who would believe it? The prejudice against Mr. Eaton is so violent and Wickham is so endearing."

"Perhaps you can convince Papa another way," Shauna urged.

Beatrice was determined to try. She walked quickly towards her father's study and knocked on the door. From inside, Mr. Prior called her inside.

"Ah Beatrice," said Mr. Prior. "Are you requesting to go Brighton as well?"

"Lauren should not be allowed to go," Beatrice blurted out.

"Come here, my child," Mr. Prior said quietly. Beatrice sat down opposite her father. "I do not understand your reasoning. Lauren has been given an opportunity to go out into society with very little expense or inconvenience to the family. I have written to Colonel Maxter giving him my permission to allow her to go."

Beatrice stood up and looked out the window. "Don't you see what great disadvantage it is to us all by allowing her to go," Beatrice looked back at her father. "Lauren's unguarded, flirtatious behavior brings up censure against her sisters, which has already arisen..."

"Already arisen? Has she frightened away some of your lovers," Mr. Prior teased.

"I have no injuries," Beatrice quickly shook it off. Although she could not help but think about Mr. Eaton's statement regarding her younger sisters. "I was speaking about the general perspective of us, our position as a family, the respectability and credit of us. Father, if you do not take the time to realize that she will be beyond reach. Her character will be set as the most determined flirt that will make her and her family look ridiculous."

"Yes you do have a very silly sister," Mr. Prior laughed.

"This is important, Papa! Christy follows her example. Don't you know that they will be despised and censured wherever they go? They will involve their sisters in the same disgrace," Beatrice commented.

"My dear daughter, please sit back down," Mr. Prior encouraged her as Beatrice walked towards the chair again. "You and Shauna stand separate from your sisters in so many ways. You are both respected and highly valued. It will not appear to any less advantage that you and Shauna have two, dare I say, three silly sisters. Besides, we will have no peace in this house until Lauren does go and expose herself in society."

"Papa," Beatrice tried again.

"No, Beatrice, I have concluded that Lauren shall go. Colonel Maxter is a sensible man and I believe that all will be alright."

Beatrice sighed and got up to leave. She turned one last time to tell her father about what Mr. Eaton had said and that part of the reason why he detached Mr. Pedrad away was because of Lauren's behavior. However, she sighed in defeat and turned away. Something had stirred in her that she did not think she would ever feel.

For the first time in knowing Mr. Eaton, she felt she would not be able to live with herself if he ever found out that she discussed his feelings and concerns with others so openly. She concluded that he would be hurt and angry with her and deep down inside, Beatrice did not want to bring displeasure to Mr. Tobias Eaton.

A few days later as Lauren was busying herself with shopping for ribbons and new material and a certain lace, Beatrice and Shauna decided to accompany her, along with their Aunt Victoria.

Beatrice wondered a few steps away and found none other than Eric laughing about something with Will and Edward. She let out a sigh and turned to keep away from him.

"Miss Beatrice," called out Edward.

"Captain Edward," Beatrice turned and then curtsied as the gentlemen approached her and bowed.

"How have you been my dear Tris," Eric spoke.

Beatrice smiled at him and could not help but wonder at how many other unsuspecting young women he had fooled. "Very well, thank you Mr. Wickham. I am just off to find Lauren. She has been invited to tour with Colonel Maxter's wife."

"Ah, yes. It's a very depressing thought that you will not be joining us as well," Eric told her.

"Yes, well I will be joining my Aunt and Uncle and touring the Lake country."

Just then Lauren ran out quickly. "Will," she cried out as she found him and linked their arms. "And dear Edward too! What do you think of my new ribbons?"

"They're very beautiful Miss Lauren," Edward told her.

"I will be attempting to attract some new beau up there. Those northern officers are quite handsome I hear. Nothing like the militia from this side of the Country," she teased Edward and Will.

Their joking was soon drowned out when Eric stepped towards Beatrice. "I hope to speak with you before I leave," he said taking her attention away from her youngest sister flirting openly with the officers.

"I am quite busy."

"Busy with what," Lauren interrupted. "Oh, which reminds me there will be a little dinner at the Black's house this evening. You three must come. I've already informed Colonel Maxter."

"Lauren, you cannot invite other people to a party that is not your own," Beatrice informed her.

"Nonsense, it just the officers and Lynn enjoys their company as well," Lauren smiled.

"Shall I speak to you then, Miss Beatrice," Eric asked.

"I am uncertain if I am going," Beatrice answered.

"Please do," responded Eric. "For it is very imperative that I get to speak to you one last time," he took her hand in his own.

Beatrice was at loss for words.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice decided to go with her family over to Black Lodge the following evening. Aunt Victoria encouraged that she should go. They were to be leaving soon and this would be best for her to see everyone else in town before she departed.

It was not long until Mr. Wickham found his way over to where Beatrice sat with Lynn and her Aunt Victoria. Lynn excused herself to dance with one of the soldiers who had come there.

"There is one lady that I should be very loathe to part from," Eric told Beatrice looking at her with gentleness in his eyes.

"Well," Beatrice smiled. "We must endure it the best we can. You'll be traveling to Brighton while I will be touring the Lake country. We should have ample amount of things to keep ourselves preoccupied so as not to dwell on our," Beatrice paused as her mischievous character coming into light. "Misfortunes," she stated as her smile widened knowing now that it was Wickham himself who was the cause of his own calamities.

"I hear from Miss Lynn that you two had a marvelous time visiting Mrs. Alan," Eric stated.

"Yes we did," Beatrice answered.

"Was Lady Evelyn properly behaved," teased Mr. Wickham.

Beatrice would have joined in on the amusing conversation, yet she did not feel like joining Mr. Wickham in conversation anymore than necessary.

"She was as can be expected," Beatrice answered simply.

Mr. Wickham paused in his chuckles and cleared his throat. He studied Beatrice for a while and then glanced over at her Aunt Victoria, wondering if her presence was the reason why Beatrice did not seem comfortable with him. Victoria nodded towards Mr. Wickham and got up to leave. Beatrice cast a wicked glance at her Aunt, for her Aunt had promised to not leave her side.

"Lynn said that you folks also dined with Mr. Eaton during your stay," Eric said. Beatrice turned her attention back to him. This was probably an attempt to get information out of her.

"We did. He was a guest of Lady Evelyn's while we were there. He had with him Colonel Uriah. Are you at all familiar with the Colonel," Beatrice asked.

Mr. Wickham smiled. "Yes I am. He is a very gentlemanly man. How did you like him?"

"I liked him very much," Beatrice answered.

"His behavior is different to that of his cousin's, Mr. Eaton, don't you think," Mr. Wickham tried once more to see if Beatrice could feel at ease with him.

"Yes, very different," smiled Beatrice. "However, Mr. Eaton is a gentlemanly fellow as well."

"Oh? Has he received a touch of civility in his manners," Eric teased.

"No. I believe he has and possibly always has been the same in his manners," Beatrice commented. "I am not saying that his demeanor in civility has changed for the better. Rather my knowing him better has changed my high opinion of him."

"I see," Mr. Wickham's smile turned into a slight frown. Before he could obtain what had changed Beatrice's opinion of Mr. Eaton, Lauren quickly called him away.

"Eric," Lauren shouted. "Come here and play cards with us," she pulled his arm.

"At your service Miss Lauren," he said to her, turning to bow at Beatrice.

"Yes," Beatrice said to herself once he was gone. "Go, go away from here. For I would not wish you back," she finished. Beatrice had concluded that she was never so wrong in her life to trust him so quickly. She had been caught up in his handsome appearance and smooth words that she had forgot her own sensibility. She resolved that she hardly knew herself in that moment to have trusted someone so inexplicably as she did Mr. Eric Wickham.

The following day when her Aunt Victoria was gathering their things to depart Abnegation, she pulled Beatrice on the side.

"That was rather cold behavior you had last night?"

"Let us just say that I shall be happy to journey somewhere where there will be no militia and I can enjoy all the beauty that nature has to offer," Beatrice replied to her Aunt.

Lauren was the first to leave the house. She excitedly skipped over to the carriage that had come for her and waved at her sisters. "If I find any eligible beau for Shauna or Beatrice, I'll send you folks word via express. Oh," she groaned as she fell on the first step of the carriage. "Clumsy me, if I should fall and break my neck."

"I wish you would," pouted Christina who still wanted to go and dreaded being stuck at home during the Summer.

Lauren waved away as the carriage disappeared. Shauna and Beatrice waving to her as well as Christina just crossed her arms and whined in the background.

Within a couple hours it was time for Beatrice to leave as well. The carriage had just arrived, but her Aunt and Uncle were nowhere in sight. It was then that she knocked on a small room that was given to her Aunt and Uncle to write their letters or conduct business in, that is where she found them.

"Oh Tris," Aunt Victoria responded. "I'm afraid we have some grievous news."

"Not too grievous I hope," Uncle Arman responded. "I just received notice that my business won't allow us to visit all of the Lake County. We should have to be content with staying near the Pier and the Hillside."

"Hillside is still splendid country," Beatrice remarked. "Besides I am glad to just be leaving this place."

"Jolly good," Uncle Arman said putting his papers aside and then walking out to inform his attendant that they would be leaving soon.

It wasn't long after that that they did eventually depart from the Prior's home. The journey was splendid and Beatrice thrived in being out of Abnegation once more. She felt confined by the constant nerves of her mother and childish antics of her younger sisters.

They had stopped through the roadway right outside Pier village when they came across some beautiful countryside. Beatrice immediately jumped out of the carriage and started to run joyously through the tall grass in the hills. She came across and tall peak and spread her arms out wide.

"Beautiful," she whispered as a light breeze through around her.

"Beatrice be careful," her Aunt warned. "How could I face your father if you were to take a fall?"

When Beatrice finally finished her moment out in the sun, they made their way towards the Inn at where they would be staying. Dinner was delightful and Beatrice loved the small town and it's pretty landscape that surrounded it.

"I don't think I'd mind living here for the rest of my life," Beatrice smiled as they ate. "This is such beautiful country."

"Of course it is," Victoria replied. "I grew up here, so I cannot argue with that."

"There is something that your Aunt and I were hoping to see," Uncle Arman spoke.

Victoria reached over for her husband's hand and smiled at him. "What do you say to visiting Dauntless?"


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Aunt Victoria and Uncle Arman decided to visit Dauntless the next morning and although Beatrice didn't really desire to go, she accompanied them.

"We have no business being there," she told them as they left in the carriage. "I shall feel awkward. We were not invited to see the place," Beatrice continued to think of some excuse to detour their journey to Dauntless, the home of Mr. Eaton.

"They welcome visitors from time to time," stated Uncle Arman.

"Besides I had in on great authority from Emily that the family is away for the week," assured Aunt Victoria. "So you need not worry about running into Mr. Eaton, Beatrice."

Emily was the maidservant at the Rose Inn where they were staying. She was a very attentive maid, ready to assist with anything. It was Emily who stated that the grounds at Dauntless were beautifully kept and that they should visit it before they leave the Country. And so it was that morning that Aunt Victoria decided today would be that day.

Beatrice let out a sigh. She would have to remind Emily next time not to mention Dauntless and its beautiful grounds.

However, upon reaching the border of the estate Beatrice could not help but gasp in awe at the place. Her Aunt placed a hand on Beatrice's hand to steady her as she looked about excitedly.

"It is such a great estate, Aunt," Beatrice commented as a small smile appeared on her lips. She had never seen a place like it. The hills, the trees, the lanes and everything else seemed to be held in magnificence.

"Stop the coach," Uncle Arman called out when they had reached another lane.

From that lane, across a meadow, overlooking a lake was none other than Dauntless. Beatrice's breath was completely taken away.

"What do you think of the house, Tris," asked Aunt Victoria.

"I like it very much," Beatrice smiled.

"Pity then that you did not come to like its' owner," teased Uncle Arman.

Beatrice could not help but laugh. "It's a great pity."

"Shall we inquire inside to see the house now, Tris," probed Uncle Arman.

"We shall," Beatrice agreed.

They drove down the lane and were met with an older woman who had been servant of the house for many years. She ran things alongside Mr. Eaton's steward when Mr. Eaton was not there. She smiled and was glad to received visitors.

The joyful woman struck Beatrice as odd. She did not think that Mr. Eaton would keep company with someone so outgoing which was contrary to her previous view on his character.

"This was Mrs. Eaton's favorite room," the woman smiled when they had entered a room facing over a meadow. Beatrice looked outside to see a small river and nearby seem to be a small group of horses. "Her horse is that beautiful grey," the woman pointed out to Beatrice. "My master does not wish to part with her just yet," she smiled. It made Beatrice smile as well.

They were shown another room with picturesque statues and artwork that made Beatrice's eyes widen and stare in wonder.

"This is a portrait that was painted for Miss Eaton," the woman said.

"Ah what a handsome young lady, don't you think so Beatrice," asked Uncle Arman. Beatrice turned away from the statute to look at the painting.

"She is," Beatrice smiled.

"She is the handsomest young lady I ever did see," smiled the woman. "She plays and sings all day long. Because of that my master bought this for her sixteenth birthday about a month ago."

"Tris," Aunt Victoria called her towards another painting. "Doesn't this young man look like someone we know?"

Beatrice looked at the small portrait and recognized him as a younger version of Mr. Eric Wickham.

"This man, here," pointed the woman. "He is the son of the late Mr. Eaton's steward. Mr. Eaton took care of him," the woman continued. "But he grew up very ungrateful and wild. Very wild indeed," she commented.

Aunt Victoria seemed shocked at the news. When she turned her attention to Beatrice, she noticed that her niece did not seem phased at all by the statement.

"And this is my master," the woman pointed.

Aunt Victoria looked down and couldn't help but comment. "It is a handsome face but I have never seen the original. Is it like him Tris?"

Before she could answer, the woman spoke. "Oh, does the young lady know my master?"

"Yes."

"And do you not think his a handsome man, Miss?"

"I do," Beatrice smiled.

"I have never met any as handsome nor as kind."

"Really," asked Uncle Arman.

"Yes and I've known him all his life. Ask any of his servants. Some call him proud but I believe that is because he doesn't rattle away or jump about like many other young men. I have never heard a cross word from him. His father was an excellent man and my master will be just like him. Come," the woman motioned. "I have a larger portrait of him in the other gallery."

Beatrice could not help but admire all the qualities of Mr. Eaton that she had not noticed until now. Oh how much she had misjudged him.

The woman continued to show them two of the gardens that were on the property. Each one was different from the other. The first contained beautiful shrubberies and flowers. While the second contained fountains, lily-pads and small statues. Regardless of the difference both were gorgeous to Beatrice.

"To think I could have been Mistress of all this," she looked around the meadow. Beatrice bit her lip to stop herself from smiling. She walked out of the garden, away from her Aunt and Uncle and wondered towards where the horses were walking about.

One of the stable boys brought up Mrs. Eaton's grey horse for Beatrice to pet and she could not help but admire the beauty of the old mare. She could see why Mr. Eaton did not want to part with his mother's favorite riding horse.

"Miss Beatrice."

It was at that voice that Beatrice's hand froze over the mare's mane. She turned around and curtsied without looking at the gentlemen.

"Mr. Eaton."


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen. I just wanted to see what would happen when I added the two together. That idea is mine...**

* * *

Beatrice kept her head down, waiting for a response. When she did not receive one she glanced up to find Mr. Tobias Eaton standing there looking at her in bewilderment.

"Forgive me..." they both stated at the same time.

Beatrice paused and Tobias offered an encouraging smile.

"Please proceed Miss Beatrice," Tobias let her speak first.

"Forgive the intrusion. We were told that you weren't home. If we had known we wouldn't have dared to come here. They said that the house was open for visitors. I had no idea..."

"Please," Tobias interrupted. "Do not make yourself uneasy. I had business with my steward so I came home unannounced and earlier than expected."

"Forgive me again," Beatrice curtsied and walked away from the horse, past Mr. Eaton and hurried quickly back towards the house.

Beatrice found her Aunt and Uncle quickly and demanded that they leave right away. Aunt Victoria questioned if something was the matter. Beatrice said that she was fine, she just felt like leaving this place.

"We never should have come here! What does he think of me?"

"Who does," asked Aunt Victoria. However, Beatrice gave no answer and kept walking to the front.

Beatrice was just about to climb into the carriage when she noticed that Mr. Eaton was making his way down the walkway.

"Miss Prior," Tobias called to her. "You are not leaving are you?"

"Yes we are. I think we must," Beatrice spoke quickly.

"Then does that mean you do not approve?" Beatrice stared at him in wonder. "Of my home," Tobias clarified.

Beatrice shook her head and then offered Tobias a smile. "It is a beautiful home, Mr. Eaton."

"So you like it," Tobias smiled.

"I like it very much," Beatrice looked down. "I think there are very few who wouldn't."

"Yes. But your opinion is rarely bestowed and therefore more worth the earning." Beatrice looked up at Tobias to see him give her a small smile. Something had changed in his eyes that she had not taken noticed of before. It was like there was a flicker of gentleness in them. "May I be introduced to your friends?" Tobias turned and looked behind him.

Beatrice had forgotten all about her Aunt and Uncle. "Of course," she smiled. "Mr. Eaton this is my Aunt and Uncle, Mr. Arman Wright. Aunt Victoria, Uncle Arman, this is Mr. Tobias Eaton," Beatrice stated.

Tobias smiled and bowed like any gentlemen would. Beatrice could not help but think that he made it look so easy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wright," Tobias said. "Mrs. Wright forgive me, Miss Beatrice did not inform me where you folks are staying."

"We are staying at the Rose Inn," Victoria answered.

"At the Pier?"

"Yes," Victoria smiled.

"Delightful village," Tobias nodded and smiled as well. "I remember playing there as a child." It made Beatrice's Aunt smile more. "Mr. Wright, do you care for fishing?"

"Indeed I do," Arman lit up.

"If you stay long at the Pier, I must have you and your family up here," he nodded towards Victoria and Beatrice. "They can picnic by the lake while you and I fish in the stream we have up here. They are trout, pike, perch and I believe bass that live in the lakes around here. Why don't we go up and take a look at a good spot?"

Beatrice stayed back a bit while her Uncle and Mr. Eaton delve into conversation about fishing. Mr. Eaton seemed so at ease and hospitable. She wondered once again how very badly she had misjudged his character. Perhaps what he said was true. He did not converse easily with strangers. But upon better acquaintance with him, she noticed that he did become relaxed.

Uncle Arman called his wife over to the spot of the lake where Mr. Eaton had shown him and pointed to the landscape which his wife and he smiled over.

"Miss Beatrice," Tobias held up his arm. Beatrice smile, placed her hand around his arm and allowed him to walk her back towards the house.

"Again," Beatrice spoke. "I just want to apologize for coming here un-expectantly."

"Please, Miss Beatrice," he waved with his other hand. "It was no inconvenience at all." After another quiet moment Tobias cleared his throat. "How is your family? Your father, mother, your sisters," Tobias stated. "Are they all in good health?"

Beatrice couldn't help but smile. She did say that he should practice and although he look uncomfortable saying so much, he did put forth the effort.

"They are all in excellent health," Beatrice answered.

"Has your sister arrived home from Erudite," Tobias asked.

"Yes," Beatrice stated and then felt a tug at her heart for Shauna. "She did say that despite her small moment of disappointment that she did enjoy herself. There was much to entertain there."

"They will join me tomorrow, the rest of my party," Tobias explained. Beatrice gave Tobias a pointed look. "They are those who claim an acquaintance with you."

"An acquaintance with me," Beatrice asked.

"Mr. Pedrad and his sisters," Tobias answered as Beatrice smiled and nodded. Beatrice was glad that Mr. Eaton took note of the comment of which she said that Shauna felt disappointment. "Also arriving soon will be my sister, Marlene."

"She will be home this summer?"

"Yes," Tobias smiled. "If it's not too much trouble, that is I hope I'm not requesting too much," Tobias paused. "If I could have the pleasure of introducing my sister to you while your stay at the Pier?"

Beatrice unintentionally leaned further into Tobias's body with the request to meet his sister. Both Tobias and Beatrice felt the immediate spark that flew through them and quickly distanced themselves again, Beatrice still keeping her hand gentle around Tobias's arm.

Tobias looked down at Beatrice as she looked up into his eyes. "I'd like that very much," she replied before they continued walking quietly back to the home.

Mr. Eaton gave Victoria a hand to guide her onto the carriage steps. Then Tobias turned to assist Beatrice as Arman took the steps himself. When Beatrice had sat, Tobias appeared at the door.

"I hope that we shall see each other soon," he nodded to Beatrice. "Good day Mr. Wright, Mrs. Wright," he nodded. And with one final turn he faced Beatrice. "Good day Miss Beatrice," he smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

A couple days after their visit to Dauntless, Beatrice received an invitation for lunch. Miss Marlene Eaton had just arrived into town and was eager to meet Miss Beatrice. A carriage was called for Miss Beatrice to go to a luncheon. Upon arriving she noted that only Mr. Tobias Eaton was standing in the field practicing some archery.

When she had stepped out, Tobias stopped his game and walked over to welcome Beatrice.

"Miss Beatrice," Tobias bowed.

"Mr. Eaton," Beatrice smiled. "Forgive me. I hope I have not kept you waiting."

"Not at all," Tobias answered. "The weather was fine out this morning so I decided to get a head start on shooting the bow. I find archery relieves the stress and anxieties of the day. Do you know the sport," Tobias asked.

Beatrice smiled. She did know the sport. In fact, she thought herself quite the proficient at it.

"Are you a good shot, Mr. Eaton," Beatrice smiled.

"I am tolerable at it," Tobias replied.

"Only tolerable," Beatrice teased.

"It is a fine sport and one that a young lady can become accomplished with, of course with a light bow and from a short range." Tobias placed the arrow in the light weight bow, pulled back and released. It hit one of the outer rims of the target as Tobias sighed. "What a bad shot," he declared.

"On the contrary, I think that was well done," Beatrice replied.

"I suppose you are correct. It might have been worst," Tobias smiled.

"True," Beatrice took the bow from him. "You did hit the target and that is still a fine accomplishment. I'm glad to see that you are taking a positive view of things."

"I am glad that you see the change," Tobias smiled.

Tobias positioned himself behind Beatrice and had her stand a certain way.

"Place the bow in the left hand," Tobias instructed her. Beatrice wanted to say that she knew how to play the sport, but allowed him to have his moment. "These three fingers like this, keep the arm straight," Tobias continued as moved Beatrice's hands and fingers over the bow. "You see the goal Miss Beatrice is to line up your arrow here," Tobias informed her. "And aim towards the bulls-eye."

Beatrice could not help but smile. She quickly placed the arrow in the bow, held it up quickly, aimed and released the arrow. The arrow hit the target almost dead center as Beatrice placed the bow down and looked over at Mr. Eaton.

"I see that I am the learner today," Tobias smiled at her.

Beatrice started to laugh. "Thank you for taking it so well. Most would be offended at the thought of a lady knowing a sport better than they."

"It was your intent to offend me?"

"Of course not," Beatrice smiled. "I'm finding that there is very little to offend now," she finished softly as both of their smiles faded.

Beatrice could not help but let this moment of silence consume them as she stared up into Mr. Eaton's eyes. They were captivating. Tobias was in awe at the same moment. He viewed her eyes to be fine before. However in this moment he found everything pleasing about Miss Beatrice. Her modest features finally did seem uncommonly pretty and satisfactory for him. Tobias hesitantly took a step forward.

"Miss Beatrice, I am still in..."

"Tobias!" Both of them took a step back and looked up the hill. Beatrice noticed a young lady hurrying towards them. "Forgive me," the young woman stopped in front of the two and curtsied.

"Miss Beatrice," Tobias cleared his throat. "I'd like to introduce my sister, Marlene. Marlene, this is Miss Beatrice Prior."

Marlene was indeed a beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair was lighter than Tobias's dark blonde. They shared the same eyes, Beatrice noted.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Marlene," Beatrice curtsied. "I have heard so much about you," Beatrice smiled.

"And I about you," Marlene replied with equal excitement as earlier.

"I believe Mr. Pedrad is up at the house," Tobias said turning to Beatrice. "I informed him that you were here and he desired very much to join us for lunch. Shall I go and retrieve him now?"

Beatrice smiled. "Oh please do. I desire to see Mr. Pedrad as well."

Tobias bowed and left the two young women. Beatrice smiled and led the way for her and Marlene to sit under a small shade on a stone bench in the field nearby.

"I hear that you enjoy music," Beatrice said. "And play very well."

"I do enjoy music," Marlene smiled. "I like to think that I play well. I should dearly love to hear you play. My brother has told me that he has heard nothing else that has brought him much pleasure before as your performance at the piano."

Beatrice held back a laugh. "I daresay your brother has grossly exaggerated my talents."

"That cannot be so," Marlene reached out and touched Beatrice's hand. "My brother never lies to me. He always tells me the truth. I believe that in that way he is too kind to me."

"An ideal older brother than," Beatrice stated.

"Oh yes," Marlene smiled and turned away. "I could not have asked for a kinder or a better brother in Tobias."

"I am quite envious. I have four sisters back at home," Beatrice shook her head.

"I would have longed to have a sister," Marlene responded. "Not that I am ungrateful for Tobias. There are things I believe that I could speak with only to another young woman." Marlene looked over at Beatrice and smiled warmly.

"You can be assured Miss Marlene that no matter what your brother loves you dearly," Beatrice took Marlene's hand in hers.

"Miss Beatrice." Another voice broke their moment. Beatrice and Marlene stood from their bench to see Mr. Pedrad coming down with Tobias. "You cannot believe the joy I felt when Eaton told me that you were staying at the Pier, not but ten minutes away from Dauntless. How do you do," he bowed towards Beatrice.

"Very well," Beatrice smiled as Marlene left her side and went to tell Tobias something.

"Good. And your parents are they doing well?"

"Yes."

"Pray tell me are all your sisters still in Abnegation," Mr. Pedrad asked as his smile disappeared. Ezekiel had heard that there were a couple marriages in Abnegation and had hoped that Shauna had not been one of them.

Beatrice was ready to assure him however. "All but one," she answered. "My youngest sister, Lauren is travelling with Colonel Maxter and his wife."

"Ah," Ezekiel released a sigh of relief and smiled brightly again. "It has been too long since we last spoke."

"I believe it has been a couple months," Beatrice replied.

"It has been eight months at least," Ezekiel proclaimed. "We have not met together since the 20th of November, when we were dancing together at Netherfield," he reminded. The date was so precious to him that Tobias realized then how much Ezekiel did miss seeing Miss Shauna Prior. "You know I do not believe there was a happier time in my life than the time I spent in Abnegation."

"Miss Beatrice," Marlene called for her. "My brother and I would like for you to join us for dinner as well. Would this evening be okay for you? Your Aunt and Uncle are welcomed also."

"Of course," Beatrice answered. "I believe we have no plans for this evening. My Aunt and Uncle would be delighted to come as well."

"Good," Marlene smiled. "Will you sing for us tonight?"

"I will play for you, but I only sing when forced," Beatrice stated.

"Brother," Marlene beamed and took Tobias's hand. "You must force her." Tobias could not help but feel that his sister was putting too much of an effort to bring he and Beatrice together and smiled at Marlene before looking away.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.  
The idea to put the two together belongs to me.**

* * *

That evening Beatrice, her Aunt and her Uncle had dinner with Mr. Eaton and his other guests. Marlene displayed the same amount of enthusiasm when Beatrice had arrived. Dinner conversation was light, Marlene keeping Beatrice occupied.

Beatrice could not help but notice Caraline's apparent disdain to have the other young lady the subject of attention. When dinner had concluded they were all directed to the sitting room for further conversation. Mr. Pedrad took up to speaking with Aunt Victoria. She found him to be a gentle, amusing young man and could briefly see why her eldest niece, Shauna had traveled to Erudite in the hopes of seeing him.

"Mr. Eaton would you like another refill," Caraline tried to appease Mr. Eaton. However his eyes were locked upon the scene at the piano.

Marlene stood there insisting that Beatrice sing for them. She obliged in playing a tune, even played a duet with Marlene. However, she did not wish to slander over the delicate passage of the song even after all of Marlene's encouragement.

"I must say that this is a very beautiful instrument," Beatrice noted.

"My brother gave it to me," Marlene commented. "He is so good to me. I hardly do anything to deserve it."

"I'm sure that you are very deserving of every good gift. At least your brother believes so," Beatrice turned to see Tobias looking at them. A faint smile displayed upon his lips and Beatrice's heart stirred. "And as you know your brother is never wrong," Beatrice whispered to Marlene.

It did not matter since they were too far to be heard from anyone else. Marlene looked up from Beatrice and towards her brother to see that both Beatrice and Tobias were staring at one another in awe. She smiled at her brother.

"Now it is your turn," Beatrice stood up ending the look of admiration they both held for one another.

Marlene looked at her in pure shock. Did Marlene do something wrong? Did Tobias do something wrong? Where was Miss Beatrice going?

"I want to hear you play now, Miss Marlene," commented Beatrice.

"Oh, of course," Marlene smiled with relief as she sat down.

Beatrice went to get a small glass of wine, walking away from Marlene as she began to play. It was near the wine table that Caraline and Mrs. Hayes decided to stop and question Beatrice.

"Ah, Miss Bea," Caraline called out to her. "How are things in small and confined Abnegation?" Caraline then turned to Tobias who was sitting on another couch opposite her and lifted an eyebrow as if to continue her teasing of Abnegation.

"Things are quite well Miss Caraline. Thank you for asking," Beatrice smiled and poured her glass.

"I hear that the militia has left town. That must be a great loss to your family, don't you think Mr. Eaton," Caraline continued to press.

Beatrice knew where Caraline was going with this. She set her glass down and turned to her smiling sweetly. "We lose company every now and then. You were so kind as to relieve us of your company, yet we are enduring it very well."

Caraline and Molly both gasped in horror as Tobias along with Uncle Arman tried to hold a chuckle back at their shocked expressions.

Molly tapped her sister's hand in an attempt to wield the conversation to their liking. "We are saddened to hear that we are so sorely missed. However were we not talking about the company of a certain young gentlemen," Molly pressed Caraline.

Caraline composed herself and straighten her shoulders out. "That is correct my sister. We were implying that certain ladies found the society of Mr. Eric Wickham highly favorable."

Upon hearing Eric's name, Marlene stumbled on her piano playing and looked up to her brother. Eric was someone she trusted, someone whom her father had bestowed many gifts upon. Marlene had shown him peculiar attraction and thought he felt the same way. However she had been greatly misguided and used. There was no greater pain to her than that of unrequited love and a broken heart.

Tobias stood up immediately to hurry his sister to her room. Before he could Beatrice was right at Marlene's side, detracting away from the matter.

"Forgive me," Beatrice stated. "How could you play without someone to turn the pages?"

Beatrice bent down to turn the musical page to the next even though Marlene was not in need of that, she was grateful that Beatrice eased her feelings of despair.

"There we are," Beatrice smiled at her. "You play so beautiful Miss Marlene."

"Thank you," Marlene said out loud before pausing slightly. "I know that my brother told you," she said in a softer tone. "Thank you for being at my side as well."

Beatrice nodded. She felt the feeling of being looked upon and raised her eyes to see Tobias smiling gratefully at her. She gave him a nod and smile. Tobias and Beatrice shared another look of admiration for one another.

Tobias eyes held Beatrice with appreciation looking upon her with kindness and affection. Beatrice showed understanding and thoughtfulness for him. It was in this moment that she truly regretted ever doubting her prejudice against him.

After they had left that evening, Marlene decided to retire for the night and Tobias excused her.

Tobias and Ezekiel were about to sit in the room to converse alone. Tobias had felt a tinge of guilt from earlier that day and felt that if was to truly make amends with Beatrice, then he had to inform his dearest friend of his actions as well. However, that matter would have to wait. Caraline and her sister quickly entered the room.

"Brother, there you are," Caraline proclaimed and walked toward the gentlemen. "Molly and I were looking for you."

"You were," Ezekiel stated turning to her with a smile. He knew that his sister was attempting to win over Tobias as well.

"Yes, I had wished to speak to you about Miss Bea," Caraline sat down. "Molly and I were just saying how very ill Miss Prior looked this evening. Do you not think so Mr. Eaton?"

Ezekiel poured a glass of whiskey and handed it to Tobias as he poured himself another.

"She is perhaps a little tan," Tobias commented refusing to be baited. "That does happen when one travels during the summer."

"Well, I for one thought she looked grave indeed. I do recall her being a reputable beauty in Abnegation. I remember we all did not believe that. Yet," Caraline paused with mischief in her tone. "As for her eyes, which someone commented on them being 'fine'? I never saw any brilliance in them. I think there's something in her dress that is lacking that social air as well."

Ezekiel cleared his throat. "I think that Miss Beatrice is a pretty and spirited young woman. Her and her sister are indeed very..."

"Yes, Ezekiel we know what you think of them," Caraline interrupted them. "Did you too Mr. Eaton," Caraline continued to tease. "Did you even think that simpleton of a woman to be pretty at one point? I believe after much time you have come to see that there is nothing else worth examining on her."

Tobias gulped his drink down quickly and went to stand. "You're right," he acknowledged. "There was a time where I thought her only to be pretty. And over time my opinion did change."

"It did," Caraline smiled as did Molly.

"Yes," Tobias answered and turned to look at Caraline with all seriousness. "Now I think her to be the handsomest woman in all of my acquaintance and everything about her is far worthier of examination than any young lady I know."

Caraline stood there in shock and almost let out a cry of distress. Ezekiel let out an even chuckle as Tobias turned to him.

"Forgive me, Pedrad. We will have our conversation tomorrow."

Ezekiel nodded, lifting his glass at Tobias before Tobias left the room and had also retired for the night. What he had said to Caraline was more than just to silence her. Tobias feelings and admiration had only grown deeper for Beatrice over time. He was simply making them known.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit belongs to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen...  
It was only my idea to combine the two and place the characters into their respective places.**

* * *

Beatrice was having a wonderful time in this part of the Country. It was quiet, relaxing, and everything agreeable. They had been invited to dine at Dauntless at least on two more occasions, one night after the other. Both nights as Mr. Eaton walked her back to her carriage with her Aunt and Uncle she could not help but feel a deeper understanding for him grow. At least that's what she deduced her feelings to, understanding.

Tobias requested that the following day if he could accompany them out to dinner, perhaps at the Inn where they were staying. There had been something of great importance he wanted to speak to Miss Prior about.

"I do not see why not," Uncle Arman smiled. "We shall see you tomorrow afternoon then."

"Thank you, Mr. Wright," Tobias bowed. "Mrs. Wright. Miss Beatrice," he turned to Beatrice, smiled, and helped her into the carriage.

The following day just as Mr. Eaton arrived for dinner, Beatrice received a letter from Shauna.

"Would you mind if I join you all after I finish reading my letter," Beatrice asked.

"Of course not," Aunt Victoria smiled. "I am sure you wish to hear from your sister. We will simply head down to reserve a table and have the attendant call for you in a few minutes. Mr. Eaton?"

"I will not object," Tobias smiled at Beatrice and bowed.

"Thank you," Beatrice replied before Tobias left the room with Uncle Arman and Aunt Victoria.

Beatrice sat back down in their waiting room and opened the letter quickly. They had been there for a while and she had not heard back from Shauna in that entire time. She wanted to write to her elder sister to inform her of dinner at Dauntless but Beatrice decided to wait to hear from Shauna first. There was so much to tell Shauna. She would also inform Shauna that she had seen Mr. Pedrad but the contents in the letter would not allow any happy thoughts.

_Dear Beatrice_

_Forgive me for not writing sooner. Be assured that everything in Abnegation is quite fine as can be. Things are quiet and routine here. Please know that we all miss you dearly, our father the most. He often keeps to his study as always and mother has once again been set with her nerves. There is nothing out of the ordinary here._

Beatrice smiled at that. It was when reading the next paragraph that Beatrice noted that the writing style had changed. This was still Shauna's writing but the penmanship seemed to be agitated.

_My dearest Tris, since starting this letter something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature. Do not be alarmed, we are all well. What I have to say relates to poor Lauren. An express came late last night from Colonel Maxter to inform us that Lauren had run away with one of his officers; to own the truth, with Eric Wickham! At first he thought that they were going to elope. Our poor mother is sadly grieved at a wedding taking place so far. However, this information only gets worst from here._

_Imprudent as a marriage between Lauren and Eric would be, we have also found out that it did not take place. Eric never intended to marry Lauren at all. Lieutenant Edward stated to Colonel Maxter that it was understood that Eric was to deceive Lauren into an engagement and then leave her. It was in that instant that Colonel Maxter set out to search for them. They were traced as far as Amity but there has been no other sign of them anywhere._

_Colonel Maxter stated that Eric knew which carriages to take so as to elude them. Our father and mother believe the worst but I do not want to think so ill of Mr. Wickham. Colonel Maxter said that he feared Eric was not a man to be trusted. Father has left this past hour to search for them. I am writing to hurry your return to Abnegation and perhaps solicit the assistance of our dear Uncle._

"Yes," Beatrice yelled. "Oh! Where is my uncle?"

Just then Tobias entered into the room. "We had been waiting for your..." Tobias stopped and took in Beatrice's appearance. Tears flooded her eyes and her face looked pale with fright. "Good God, what is the matter," Tobias cried with concern for Beatrice.

"I have to find my Uncle," Beatrice stood to walk but her knees gave way and she collapsed into Tobias's arms.

Tobias gently pulled her up and back into the chair. "You are not well enough. You cannot go yourself. I will call the servant girl to go after Mr. Wright."

Beatrice hesitated but did as Tobias said. He went to the door and quickly called for a maidservant to fetch Mr. and Mrs. Wright. Beatrice tried to compose herself during this time and found it quite difficult to restrain her tears. Her youngest sister had left all friends that she had known and thrown herself into the power of Mr. Eric Wickham. Beatrice recalled all the information that Tobias informed her of Mr. Wickham and could not bear to think of what he was doing to poor Lauren.

Tobias returned and sat down in a chair across from Beatrice. He reached out to take her hand in his, a comforting gesture and one that Beatrice was pleased with.

"Is there nothing you could take to give you present relief? A glass of wine perhaps, shall I get you one? Indeed you look very ill."

Beatrice looked up to see the concern in his look as his eyes studied her. "No, I thank you. There is nothing the matter with me. I am quite well. I," Beatrice paused and looked down. "I just received some dreadful news from Shauna."

Tobias held her hand for a moment longer in silence as they both sat there. Soon her Uncle and Aunt came in and Beatrice could contain herself no longer. She burst into tears as she began to relate the story.

"There is no sense in concealing the news any longer," Beatrice cried. "My youngest sister, Lauren has eloped, has thrown herself into the arms of Mr. Eric Wickham," she turned from her Aunt and Uncle to look at Tobias. "You know him too well to doubt the rest."

Tobias's hold on Beatrice's hand tightened. He did know what could happen.

"Lauren has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt him to marry her after such a..." Beatrice looked up to her Uncle. "I fear that she is lost forever. When I consider that I might have prevented it. I, who knew what he was, could have stopped this. Had his character been made known, this could not have happened."

"This is a grievous situation indeed," stated Uncle Arman as Aunt Victoria looked just as shocked and pale as Beatrice. "Is it certain, absolutely certain?"

"They left Brighton together and have been traced as far as Amity, but they are in hiding," Beatrice answered.

"And what has been done, what has been attempted to recover her," Tobias asked.

"My father has gone to Amity and Shauna writes to beg for my Uncle's assistance," Beatrice replied.

"Then we shall leave as soon as," Uncle Arman stated. "We need to find Lauren before she ruins the reputation of the family." Uncle Arman kissed Aunt Victoria before he called for one of the servants to get their carriage ready at this moment.

Tobias quickly stood up with a blank expression releasing Beatrice's hand and causing alarm in that moment.

"I believe you have long desired my absence," Tobias stated as he looked off to the wall behind Beatrice. "I'm afraid that this unfortunate affair will prevent my sister's having the pleasure of seeing you at Dauntless again." Beatrice took in what he stated and looked down. "I offer my sincerest apologies to you and your family. Be assured that I hope things will work themselves out for you all."

Beatrice could not help but notice the seriousness in his nature. He had returned to the one she first met in Abnegation. She stood up to curtsy but he had quickly left the room. She felt a tug at her heart as left and immediately condemned herself in that moment. It was not because of the immediate distress of her youngest sister's situation.

The humiliation, the misery that Lauren was bringing on them all by her act of immoral conduct and behavior was all too evident now. As Beatrice walked to the window to see Tobias enter into his carriage and leave she ignored the pleas of her Aunt to begin packing.

Beatrice stood there reflecting over the whole of their acquaintance, so full of contradictions and misjudgments. She detested showing partiality to Mr. Wickham and believing his story so readily about Mr. Eaton. She remembered Mr. Eaton's letter stating the lack of impropriety amongst her sisters and felt that he had been so correct on the matter.

At first everything was a shock. Mr. Eric Wickham attempted to marry girls for their money and Lauren was attracted to several of the other officers. But now it was all too natural, too real. While the regiment was in Abnegation, many officers were Lauren's favorites. Her affections had continually been fluctuating. Lauren's character was not like that of Shauna or Beatrice or even Myra. Their father was absent in censuring Lauren and their mother only encouraged her wild behavior further. Lauren was the type of young women who would fall easy prey to any predatory, lust driven male like Mr. Eric Wickham.

And now with a younger sister like Lauren, there would be no way that Mr. Eaton or any respectable man would ever renew addresses or affections to Shauna or Beatrice. She did not say it out loud or admit it to herself in her head but she had fallen in love with Mr. Eaton these past couple days.

"I fear I shall never see Tobias again," Beatrice sighed as another tear rolled down her cheek.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Divergent and Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice quickly explained to her Aunt the partial story of Mr. Eric Wickham and why she believed that things were not going to be alright for dear sweet Lauren. However, her Aunt continued to assure her that this was just some passing folly that her family and friends can hush up and would soon be forgotten. Beatrice knew better though.

The carriage took them quickly to Abnegation and the moment they had arrived at her home, Beatrice sprang out and hurried towards her mother's room.

"Tris," Shauna yelled as she caught sight of her sister and embraced her quickly and tightly.

"Oh Shauna," Tris took in her appearance. "How distressed you must have been!"

"I am so glad that you have come home Tris."

"What news from Papa," Beatrice asked.

"Father has only written once to let us know that he arrived safely in Amity. There has been no other news from him or Colonel Maxter. Mother is grieving away in her room. She's been asking for you since daylight," Shauna said as Beatrice took off her coat and continued down the hallway.

"Beatrice!" Mrs. Prior looked beyond stressed as she was propped up on her bed by her middle daughter, Myra.

"Mother," Beatrice smiled and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Oh Beatrice! Can you believe it? My poor, sweet, little Lauren!" Mrs. Prior began to wail and cry out hysterically.

"She is ruined," Myra commented plainly.

"You are all ruined," Mrs. Prior cried heavily. "Who will take any of you now with a fallen sister?!" Just then Uncle Arman walked in with his wife. "Oh brother! My dear brother! We are all ruined forever!"

"Calm yourself Natalie," Arman told her. "This cannot be good for your health."

"My dear sweet Lauren," Natalie continued to wrack herself with her anxieties. "I blame Colonel Maxter. I'm sure there was some great neglect on their part. For Lauren is not the type to do such a thing."

"Mother," Beatrice looked at her shocked. "Lauren has always been prone to..."

"No she has not! How can you say such a thing about your sweet youngest sister," Natalie cried.

"Has Andrew left already, my dear," Arman tried to steer the conversation into another direction.

"Mr. Prior has gone to Amity to find her and I'm sure he will not survive the trip. Then what is to become of us all? Mr. Alan and his wife will throw us out to starve in the hedge groves! We are a shamed family with a disgraced daughter," Natalie cried and flailed her arms about. "That is unless you can prevent it brother!"

"I have come to just settle some things here in Abnegation. Do not worry. I will depart shortly to join Mr. Prior in the search for Lauren. Everything will be fine. You will see," Arman assured her.

"Yes, yes, that is it! Go to Amity and help Mr. Prior find Lauren. If they not be married, you must make them marry! But above all keep Mr. Prior from fighting with Eric," Natalie proclaimed.

"I don't think Andrew will fight with Wickham," Aunt Victoria stated.

"Oh yes, oh yes he will! And Eric Wickham would kill him for sure unless you do something my brother," Mrs. Prior looked to Arman. "Go there now brother and find them! You must tell him that I'm feeling terribly ill. Tell them that I have anxieties all about me, spasms in my side, and beatings in my heart. I cannot get any rest neither night nor day."

"Please sister you must calm yourself," Arman said again.

"You have to find them brother!"

The next morning after Uncle Arman had left along with Aunt Victoria; Beatrice found Shauna and asked her for further detail. Shauna relived the entire night to Beatrice, moment for moment. Then Shauna continued with explaining what happened during the arrival of Colonel Maxter and his wife.

Lauren had left a letter for Colonel Maxter's wife. Of course in the letter it stated that she had fallen for Eric Wickham since their arrival and now they were travelling to be wed.

"Well," Beatrice set the letter down. "At least it shows that she believed they were getting married. Whatever he persuaded her to do after," Beatrice shook her head.

"I feel guilty Tris," stated Shauna. "It is I who encouraged you to keep silent on Eric's character. If we had just informed father..."

"No Shauna," Beatrice took her sister's hand in hers. "You are not to blame on this matter. I assure you," she ran a hand down her sister's cheek. "There are others who have made the mistake but not you." Beatrice and Shauna smiled at one another. "This whole ordeal must have been hard on you."

Shauna shook her head. "When we first the letter, we had no idea what to do. Father was silent, more so than usual. Mother was in a fit. Lady Black came over right away to offer her services once she heard," Shauna said as Beatrice suddenly stood up.

It pained her that others had found out.

"Haven't we suffered enough? Let Lady Black triumph over us from a distance and be satisfied that she has one daughter properly married off while our good name is being belittled," Beatrice was upset and almost stormed out of the room.

"Tris that is unkind. Lady Black has nothing but good intentions," Shauna reminded her as Beatrice reached the door.

"Oh Shauna," Beatrice turned and looked at her sister. "Don't you see that there is more to this than just the ruined reputation of Lauren?"

Beatrice went directly to her room and did not exit from it even when dinner was being served. It was well into the night as Beatrice sat there looking in the mirror. Beatrice relived each second, each look, and each sentence in her mind.

_"I believe you have long desired my absence."_

Beatrice could see the expressionless nature of Mr. Eaton as he stood up quickly.

_"I'm afraid that this unfortunate affair will prevent my sister's having the pleasure of seeing you at Dauntless again."_

The look on Tobias's face was etched into her memory. Beatrice wondered if that day when he requested to have lunch if he was going to renew his addresses to her. Now though it seemed to be disappearing from her. Mr. Tobias Eaton was no doubt congratulating himself on his great escape.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Beatrice said wiping away a tear that had fallen on her cheek.

Shauna walked in and smiled gently at her sister. "I had a feeling that you were still awake." Shauna headed into the direction of Beatrice and sat next to her. "I thought a lot about what you said this morning."

"I was upset," Beatrice shook her head. "Forgive me, Shauna."

"You are forgiven Tris. However I wanted to make sure that I got this correct. You seem to think that now because of Lauren's actions that we are all tarnished? You think us tainted by association, that our chances of having a good marriage are now decreased by Lauren's reputation?"

"The chances of us procuring good marriages were minimum from the start," Beatrice laughed a little. "Now it would seem that they are nonexistent. No good, reputable gentlemen would ever solicit our hand. Mr. Eaton made sure to point this out to me."

"Mr. Eaton," Shauna smiled. "Does he know our troubles?"

"He happened upon me as I was reading your letter," Beatrice smiled. "He was very kind, held my hand, and assured me that everything would be well." Then her smile disappeared. "But reality struck and the look on his face said it all. Mr. Eaton wanted nothing more than to be rid of me."

"You think he wanted to renew his love for you," Shauna asked.

"I have no idea what he wanted."

"Did you want him to," Shauna dared to enter treacherous ground.

"I do not know what I want. All I know is that neither he nor his friend, Mr. Pedrad, will ever be renewing any sort of affection for us."

Shauna sighed. "I had majorly subjected myself to forgetting about Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad. But Beatrice I believe you are upset about this because of your own feelings for Mr. Eaton. This utterly shocks me, Tris. You neither desired his affection nor welcomed it when he offered it to you. So what does it matter about Mr. Eaton?"

"I do not know," Beatrice proclaimed again. "All I know is that I cannot live another day having thinking that that man is thinking the worst of me," Beatrice supplied. When deep down inside Beatrice did know. Beatrice had come to love Tobias. She was just too stubborn to admit it to herself or to her sister.


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Divergent and Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

"Dear lord, what is he doing here," cried out Christina.

"What is it now Christy," Myra put her book down to look at her sister.

"Mr. Alan is here," Christina looked appalled. "Well I'm not going to sit with him for anybody. I don't care what Mama says," Christina stated before taking off.

Mr. Alan spoke to one of the attendants of the Prior's house first and said that he had wished to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Prior. It was a matter of utmost importance. However to his displeasure, Shauna, Beatrice and Myra were the ones to receive him in the sitting room. After explaining his desires to console their parents, Shauna decided to explain.

"Our father is out of town and our mother has not left her bed. She is terribly ill, Sir," Shauna said.

"Well then," Mr. Alan cleared his throat. "I prefer the parents but I suppose that the three of you, my dear sweet young now poor and defenseless cousins," he began. Beatrice could not help but hear the condescension in his tone. "I wanted to speak of the situation that has befallen your youngest sister, Lauren."

"Of course," Beatrice sneered as Shauna turned and touched her hand gently hoping to calm her.

"I feel it my duty as a clergyman and as a close relation," Mr. Alan continued. "I have come to advise your family of the inappropriate situation that your sister has been cursed with. I assure you that I am here to offer my services of condolence and grievances."

"Thank you, Mr. Alan," said Myra. "It is often said that a friend in need is a friend indeed."

Mr. Alan nodded to her and was proud to think that he would be giving us some friendly advice to his poor cousins.

"Be assured that Mrs. Alan and I are greatly distressed at your current situation. It is of the bitterest kind to happen to you all," Mr. Alan started to walk towards the fireplace in the sitting room. "The death of your sister would have been a blessing in comparison to that of loose, immoral, inhibited conduct. Another thing has also come to my attention. Something that my dear Susan warned me would happen because of your sister's evil indulgence. Though I am inclined to believe that she is naturally bad, however it is grievous indeed and would deeply affect the social standing of not just her but also that of yourselves," Mr. Alan concluded looking at them.

"Thank you Sir," said Shauna standing.

"Which I am joined in the opinion of Lady Evelyn," Mr. Alan continued as Shauna sat. "For the misguided step of one sister will prove injurious to the rest," Mr. Alan stared at them with a proud expression. "As Lady Evelyn put it, who would associate themselves with such a family."

Beatrice couldn't help but noted how wickedly arrogant he seemed to think himself. Mr. Alan looked at them as if they were lower than dirt. How odd for someone who was seeking her attention not but almost a year ago.

"Of course," Beatrice stood this time. "Now that you have brought that information to our attention, perhaps you would think it unwise to continue to sit here with us any longer," Beatrice hinted, hoping that he would take his leave. "A clergyman who has close association with Lady Evelyn should not wish to be caught in some company as us."

"You are correct, my dear cousin," Mr. Alan stood up quickly.

"One cannot be too careful," Beatrice smiled falsely at him.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Alan agreed. "It was foolish of me to come here. I send my regards to your father and your mother. I hope, I pray that God show mercy on all of you."

"Insufferable man," Beatrice said the second Mr. Alan left the room.

"Beatrice," Shauna told her. "I'm sure he meant well."

"I assure you he did not. He only meant to condone our situation and congratulate himself on his own happy fortunes," Beatrice replied.

"I think it was nice of him to console our family," Myra stated.

"Look," cried out Christina pointing down the driveway. All four girls rushed out to see that not but one minute after Mr. Alan had left their home, their father's carriage was pulling in.

"Papa," Beatrice ran towards the door.

"Not now Tris," Mr. Prior took off his coat. "Not now Shauna," Mr. Prior took off his hat, continued to walk into his office and shut the door behind him.

It was obvious that their father was unable to locate Lauren.

Meanwhile in Dauntless, Tobias and Ezekiel were playing at the pool table. The attendant walked in and delivered letters to both Mrs. Molly Hayes and Miss Caraline Pedrad.

"It seems Miss Arnett is decorating her ballroom in the French style," noted Molly. "How very unpatriotic," she put her letter down.

"I have something better," said Caraline grabbing onto her sister's hand. "You might want to hear this dear brother," Caraline called towards Ezekiel. "It's regarding your dear Miss Prior. Apparently her father has returned from Amity without the young Lauren Prior. Without any trace of her, even that Uncle we met has returned back to his home. It seems," Caraline laughed a little. "That all hope is lost."

That caught Tobias' attention. "They're giving up the search," Tobias asked.

"It would seem so," Caraline laughed along with her sister, Molly.

Tobias shook his head only a little before leaning down to hit the ball. It missed its destination and Tobias silently cursed. Beatrice was on his mind more often than ever and his feelings for her had never changed. Even after the news of Lauren, there was still a deep affection for Beatrice in his heart.

Ezekiel was up to play seeing that Tobias had missed and took to aiming the ball into the pocket. Ezekiel was shaking a bit from anger at the way his sisters were laughing.

"The letter goes on to mention that the two eldest Prior sisters have not been into town or at any assembly. I'm sure it's because their presence would be unwanted. No one would welcome their company anymore," Caraline laughed as did Molly. "Poor Shauna with all her sweetness will end up all alone."

Ezekiel couldn't help but scratch Tobias' pool table with his stick. There was a deep gash in the material and he was gripping onto the pool stick so hard that Tobias could see his knuckles turning white.

"Are you alright," Tobias asked going to stand by him.

"I am," Ezekiel stood up putting the stick down. "Forgive me Eaton. I do not know what came over me."

"I do," Tobias stated with honesty. Tobias wanted to attack or hit something as well with this information about Beatrice and her family. There was no enjoyment to be had to see that Beatrice was in great distress. "I would have done the same in your situation," Tobias nodded to him.

Ezekiel nodded, still uncertain by his friend's meaning. "You see Caraline," he turned to his sister. "That is what happens when you continue to talk in an unflattering fashion. Forgive me again Eaton. I must retire."

Tobias bowed to his friend as Ezekiel did in return before exiting the room. It was not long until Tobias took his leave as well. To him, not all hope was lost.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.  
**

* * *

The Prior daughters sat down in the sitting room after dinner. Their father had not left his private library for a while, not even for mealtimes. Christina and Myra sat at the table reading and drawing. Despite their father coming home a couple days ago the mood in the home still seemed depressing.

"Should I call father out," asked Shauna breaking through the silence. "He has had nothing to eat since he came home."

"I will go and get him," Beatrice said.

Neither needed to move however as their father did enter the sitting room. All four of his daughters stood to examine Mr. Prior walking in looking tired and unwell. He did not greet any of them. Rather he retreated to sitting in his usual chair and poured himself a small glass of whiskey.

Beatrice looked to Shauna as they sat down again as well.

"Father," Beatrice spoke up. "You look so exhausted. Shall we call for something to brought to fill your stomach?"

"No," Andrew leaned back in his chair. "Say nothing about my tiredness or state of distress. Who should suffer for what has happened to our family but myself?"

"Do not be so severe on yourself, Papa," counseled Shauna.

"No," Andrew shook his head. "For once in my life let me feel how much I am to blame."

Shauna looked away still disheartened about her father. It truly was not his fault.

"Do you think that Lauren is still in Amity," asked Beatrice.

"Yes," their father sighed. "Whereas would she be so concealed?"

"Lauren always wanted to go to Amity," spoke up Christina.

Mr. Prior could not help but chuckle at this notion. "Well," he sipped some whiskey. "That is where she is and where her residence will be of some duration." Mr. Prior finally set down his glass and turned to Beatrice. "I bare you no ill will in forewarning me about allowing Lauren to go on this trip."

Beatrice reached out for her father's hand and he held it firmly.

"It shows greatness of mind. You perceived the dangers that I did not think present," Mr. Prior continued praising her. Beatrice smiled but still felt guilty about the whole ordeal.

Beatrice did not tell her father the whole story of why Lauren should have stayed back. Part of her concluded that if she had told her father everything about Eric Wickham then perhaps they could have avoided this whole ordeal.

"I think I should take Mother her tea," Shauna said standing.

"She still keeps her state above stairs," Andrew chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "There is some sort of happiness in this then. One day I'll sit up in my room, dressed in my nightgown and cap and give as much trouble for everyone in the house."

Shauna and Beatrice could not believe their father was teasing their mother at a time like this. Before he could be stopped, Mr. Prior continued.

"Perhaps I should save that for another time. Maybe when Christina runs away," Mr. Prior finished.

"I will not run away," Christina stated and straightened herself out. "If I should go on a journey with the militia, I would definitely behave more properly than Lauren did."

"Traveling with the militia," questioned her father. It was then that Mr. Prior realized his youngest daughter did not see the severity of it all. "No, my dear," he stood. "I have now learned to be cautious and you will feel the brunt of it," his voice spoke volumes. "No officer is ever to set foot in the door or even pass through this lane. Balls will be absolutely prohibited for you," he pointed to Christina. "That is unless you stand up with one of your sisters," he motioned as Christina realized that her father was serious.

"Father," pleaded Christina.

"No," Mr. Prior's voice was stern. "You will not even venture out doors until you can show that you have displayed yourself in an appropriate manner and can hold mature conversation. You have been put on restriction."

Christina could contain her emotions no longer and burst out in tears.

Mr. Prior softened just a bit. "Don't worry my dear. If you're a good girl for the next three years, I'll take you on a travel throughout Amity and the other country."

Christina gasped at the realization of what her father had stated. Three years was too long! And what frightened her further was that she could not travel alone, as her sisters did. From now on her trips would be with her father chaperoning her.

It was about a week later that a letter appeared for their father.

Myra was the one to receive it and paid the post. When walking with it through the kitchen to her father's library she was stopped by Christina.

"What do you have there?"

"It's just a letter, Christy," said Myra.

"Give it here," Christina stated.

"No," Myra pulled her hand back when her sister reached for it.

"Don't be such a baby."

Shauna and Beatrice overheard the commotion and came outside. Shauna was the first to take the letter from Myra.

"It's addressed to Papa," Shauna said.

"And it's in Uncle Arman's writing," examined Beatrice.

All four girls ran to their father's library and entered without even knocking.

"Does no one know the definition of privacy," asked Mr. Prior.

"A letter has just come from our Uncle," said Beatrice as Shauna handed it to their father.

Mr. Prior took a deep breath before opening the letter quickly.

"What does it say?"

"Has he found them?"

"Are they married?"

Mr. Prior ignored his daughters' questions and rubbed his forehead from the news. Their father handed Beatrice the letter. "Read it out loud Beatrice."


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice took the letter greedily from her father and started to read through the letter.

"My dear brother," Beatrice read her Uncle's words. "I have found them both."

"It is as we have hoped," cried Shauna. "They are married!"

Before Shauna and Christina could rejoice, Beatrice started to read the letter once more.

"They are not married. Uncle has found that their is no intention on Mr. Wickham's part of marrying Lauren either. That is unless father is willing to perform the following engagements which is to guarantee that Lauren still receives her share of Father's inheritance upon his passing and to," Beatrice paused at the next statement because she did not think it true.

"What does it say," asked Christina.

"Eric wants to be paid one hundred pounds per year," Beatrice commented. "Why so little?"

"Read on Tris," her father encouraged her. "You did not get to the most disturbing part."

Beatrice turned back to the letter. "I do believe," she mimicked her Uncle's words. "That there will be some little money to settle on my niece when all of Eric's debts are discharged."

"What's so disturbing about that, Papa," Christina turned to him.

"Is it not obvious," asked Beatrice.

"No man under so slight a temptation as one hundred pounds a year would marry Lauren," their father spoke. "Your Uncle must have been very generous."

"Do you think it a large sum," Shauna questioned.

"Eric is a fool if he takes less than ten thousand pounds," Beatrice commented knowing just how much in debt Mr. Wickham truly was.

"Ten thousand pounds," proclaimed Myra and Christina.

"Heaven forbid," Shauna finished.

"Yes that would be a practical sum to request. Regardless," Mr. Prior said and turned back to his desk. "We must be thankful for your Uncle," a grim look appeared on his face.

"Father," Shauna stood and walked to the table. "It's not as hopeless as we thought."

"True," Beatrice agreed. "They will be married. Well," Beatrice held out the letter for her father. "That is if you agree to it."

"Of course I'll agree," Mr. Prior took the letter. "There is one thing that I must dearly love to know. If that truly is how much your Uncle laid down," he shook his head. "How am I ever to repay him?"

After a few minutes of silence and consideration, Mr. Prior decided to write the letter to Uncle Arman while dismissing the girls to inform their mother of the news. Almost immediately when stating that there were terms father needed to fulfill that would secure her youngest daughter's marriage, Mrs. Prior sat up quickly from her bed.

"A daughter married," Natalie smiled dreamily. It was as if she had not been ill at all. "Ring the bell, Christy. Fold my blankets for me, Myra," Mrs. Prior ordered. "Who sent the letter?"

"Uncle Arman," stated Beatrice.

"That good, kind brother of mine," Natalie commented as she got out of bed and fixed her hair. "I knew it would work out in the end. I just knew it!"

"We really should thank our Uncle, Mama," said Shauna.

"He paid more money that there ought to have been," added Beatrice.

"More than we could ever repay," Shauna finished.

"And who else but her own Uncle should lay down money for their niece," Mrs. Prior said as she fixed her dress.

"Mother," Beatrice stared at her shock.

"Ooh," Mrs. Prior rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "I must go and tell Lady Lucas. When I see the look on her face," Natalie squealed. "A daughter married and only fifteen too!"

"Is that really all you think about," asked Beatrice.

"Tris," Natalie turned to her. "When you have five daughters and no sons, tell me what else would occupy your thoughts." And with that Mrs. Prior rushed off throughout the house. "Tell the servants they may have a glass of wine. We are too celebrate," her mother's shouting could be heard throughout the house.

"You don't know what he's like," Beatrice commented before walking towards her father's study.

"Shut the door, Tris," Mr. Prior told her upon hearing his wife's excited demands around the house.

Beatrice closed the door and walked in slowly as her father stood by the fire place, staring into it.

"At least someone finds enjoyment in this whole circumstance," Andrew commented.

"Father, you really should not be so hard on yourself," Beatrice said.

"No," he shook his head. "I should be the one to blame. I have the satisfaction of having one of the most worthless young men in all of Divergent as a son in law," Mr. Prior continued. "I should have taken better care of you all, especially young Lauren."

"You could not have foreseen this," admonished Beatrice.

"No but I could have prevented it. True I did not put aside money to bribe worthless young men to marry my daughters," Andrew commented. "The truth is because I intended to father a son. A son who would take care of my wife and any other children I had upon my passing," added Beatrice's father. "But I did not. By the time Lauren was born it seemed a little late to be saving. And then when you all were older, I allowed your mother her tastes to indulge upon you all. I am heartily ashamed of not being a better father."

Beatrice walked up to her father and embraced him tightly.

"You are a excellent father," whispered Beatrice.

Mr. Prior smiled before pulling his daughter back. "I sure hope I am. Let me feel my troubles right now, Tris. Let me worry as I ought to," Andrew told her. "In time it will pass," he assured Beatrice.


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.  
Only the idea of combining the two and placing characters in their respective places is mine.**

* * *

It happened as though it ought to have. Lauren married Eric in a small church in Amity and then traveled back to Abnegation almost immediately to visit her family. Mr. Prior protested at first but much to everyone's suspicions Mrs. Prior was the one who had the say in the matter. And so it was that the newlywed couple arrived.

When the carriage had come in through the yard, Lauren was already jumping up and down excitedly, waving at her sisters.

"Married and she still seems to make a spectacle of herself," commented Myra.

"Yes, yes, that she does," Mr. Prior stated simply as his wife ran out to meet their youngest daughter.

There were cries and laughs of joy between Natalie and her daughter before she turned to see Mr. Eric Wickham come out from the carriage and bow to her. The man who was once hated and despised for making her 'innocent' youngest daughter run away and engage in frivolous matters was now the most handsome son in law to be had.

"Pleasure to see you all once again," Eric bowed.

When Eric came to stand right side up his eyes looked over at Beatrice and she regarded him with a look of shame. Beatrice could not believe that she once fancied this man, especially after all his dealings with Mr. Eaton and sweet Marlene. Now to see that Eric had worked his charms on Lauren too made her feel a bit foolish for her actions when she first met the man.

Natalie hugged her son in law and brought Lauren straight away into the house. "I want to hear everything my dear," she proclaimed as if the whole affair had not left her in a state of distress for the past weeks.

"I passed Sarah in her carriage earlier," Lauren began telling a story. "So I took off my glove so that she might see the ring. And I bowed and smile like anything," continued Lauren as Natalie and her went to entertain themselves in the sitting room.

Beatrice tried as much as she could to avoid her sister and her sister's husband. However dinner was something she could not avoid forever.

Unfortunately Lauren wanted to sit near Beatrice.

"I do believe you envy me, sister," said Lauren to Beatrice as she sipped her glass of wine. "Was my husband not a favorite of yours once?"

She and Eric may have been close at one point but seeing that she knew his true character and not just from his dealings with Lauren and herself, Beatrice knew how to answer her sister.

"Not at all, I assure you," Beatrice turned to smile at Lauren.

"I should have taken you all to Brighton," Lauren commented. "That way I could have found all my sisters a husband," was stated loudly and to all of them.

Christina smiled at her end of the table. Myra wanted to open her mouth to say something. Instead it was Beatrice who made the reply.

"Thank you for my share in the offer but I do not particularly like your way of obtaining husbands," Beatrice responded.

Lauren was not the least bit affected by the comment. To Lauren it was not like she did anything naughty. In fact she glorified herself. Lauren secretly believed that being the first to share a bed with a man, even in their unmarried state, and being the first to accomplish it made her superior to her sisters.

"I am to travel north and be stationed up there, sir," Eric commented to Mr. Prior in an attempt to smooth over the conversation after Beatrice's reply.

Eric knew that Lauren was a silly girl. That could be why Eric had decided to set his sights on Lauren as a bed companion. However, Lauren had continued.

"I wish Eric could have been married in his red coat and have a few guards with their swords drawn," Lauren said dreamily. "But the officers could not be spared from their duty." At least that is what she believed.

"Do not know why they could not be there," asked Beatrice.

"Regardless it did not matter," Lauren waved it off. "All I was thinking about was the officer waiting for me at the end," Lauren smiled over to Eric who nodded to her in return.

He was being all flattery and gentlemanly now but Beatrice knew exactly who he was.

"Our Aunt kept chiding me as though she was giving a sermon at church," Lauren drank some more wine.

"Can't you understand why?"

The two sisters continued. One of them recalling stories of her 'special' wedding while the other insistent on scolding her.

"I wish I could have been married at the church here in Abnegation. Where father could give me away and my sisters would be my bridesmaids," Lauren said with a small smile. "In the end there was no one there but Uncle Arman, Aunt Victoria, and Mr. Eaton."

Beatrice's silver fell from her hands and on her plate.

"Mr. Eaton was at your wedding," Beatrice whispered to Lauren.

Lauren nodded eagerly finally happy that her sister would desire to speak of her wedding.

"Someone had to be groomsman," Lauren shrugged. "I wished it could have been one of our other friends like Edward or William."

"Mr. Eaton," Beatrice asked again. "Mr. Tobias Eaton was there? He was there at your wedding?"

"Like I said he," Lauren paused and gasped covering her mouth like she had spoken a curse word in church. "I forgot I wasn't supposed to say a word."

"What do you mean," Beatrice stared at her. "Are you certain, Mr. Tobias Eaton?"

"Hush Tris," Lauren told her. "Don't say a word. I wasn't supposed to say a word. I had promised the both of them so faithfully, too."

Beatrice could not understand why he of all people would have been there. Beatrice looked up to see Eric staring over, wondering about the conversation that she and Lauren were having. Quickly Beatrice asked to be excused.

Beatrice had to write to her Aunt Victoria. She needed to know why Mr. Tobias Eaton was there.


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

"Tris," called Mr. Prior. "Your Aunt has written to you."

Beatrice quickly stood from her chair at the breakfast table, snatched the letter and ran outside towards one of the gardens.

_My dear niece_

_I have just received your letter and found it in myself to devote the entire morning to forming a response to you. It was not our intention to keep the presence of Mr. Eaton hidden from you. It was Mr. Eaton who requested that no one know of his dealing in the situation._

Beatrice seemed taken aback by this.

_On the very day of our arriving home from your house, your Uncle Arman received a much unexpected visitor. Mr. Eaton called and was with him in his study for hours. I was curious as well and allowed to know the news. You would not believe it I am sure but it was Mr. Tobias Eaton who had found your sister and Eric in Amity._

A small gasp escaped Beatrice's lips. Why would Mr. Eaton have gone out to look for them?

_From what I can collect from your Uncle, Mr. Eaton left for Amity not long after your father had ceased in his search. Mr. Eaton claimed that his motive for assisting in the search was due to the fact that he knew of Eric's worthlessness. He generously stated that the whole event concerning Lauren was due to his mistaken pride, and confessed that if he had not thought it beneath him to lay his private actions open to the world, that it would have protected many a young women besides just Lauren. Therefore he felt it his duty to step forward. And step forward he most certainly did._

Beatrice could not believe what she was reading.

_Mr. Eaton had spent a couple days in Amity with fruitless search as well._

Tobias had scoured the streets of Amity looking for her sister. Beatrice felt her heart stop beating.

_Mr. Eaton met with Eric first and insisted on seeing Lauren. At first he persuaded Lauren to quiet her present disgraceful situation and return to her family and friends as soon as possible. However upon noticing that Lauren would not leave Eric's side, despite even Eric's urging as well, he concluded that the only thing remaining to do was for the couple to wed in order to protect the reputation of Lauren and her family._

_Eric and Tobias met several times since there was much to discuss. And at length he arrived at our home to inform your Uncle of what was to be done. Mr. Eaton paid for everything, my dearest niece. He took it upon himself to settle majority of Mr. Wickham's debts and even found him a new commission with a northern regiment. All of this was done with punctuality and just as Lauren stated, he came to attend the wedding._

A small tear that Beatrice did not know she had shed feel from her eye. Mr. Eaton had outdone himself to protect her family.

_He dined with us after and both your Uncle and I enjoyed his company once again. He was very cordial as he had been while we visited him at his estate in Dauntless. It was during this time that he reminded us that no one was to know of his actions in bringing the matter about and that only your Uncle would be given due credit. Mr. Eaton smiled at the mention of your name and expressed a desire to wish you the greatest happiness in life. With that I believe he would not mind that you knew of his actions._

_Yours truly, Victoria_

The letter had sent Beatrice's spirit soaring. There was such goodness in his actions. Tobias had followed her sister and Eric with a purpose to find them. He had taken on himself all the trouble and mortification of searching for them. He had met with, persuaded, and finally paid the very man whom he wished to avoid. Beatrice's heart whispered that Tobias had done it for her.

Quickly as that thought came to her, Beatrice pushed it away. Beatrice had rejected Tobias's affection and according to her Aunt, Tobias stated that his motive was to protect yet another young woman from falling prey to Mr. Eric Wickham and had hoped that this would wash away his guilt for being too prideful in hiding such affairs that would showcase Mr. Wickham's true character. No, Beatrice shook her head. This was not done for her.

Beatrice was roused from her thoughts when her now brother-in-law stood before her.

"Forgive me. I am afraid I have interrupted your solitude my dear sister," Eric told her.

"You certainly did," Beatrice replied with a smile. "But it does not follow that the interruption must be un-welcome."

"I should be very sorry indeed, if it were. We were always good friends," Eric smiled.

"True."

"Would you accompany me for a walk then, sister?"

Beatrice eyed him out before standing from her seat. Beatrice would be ready for him and nodded. However she did not take his arm when he offered it.

"I understand from your Aunt and Uncle that you had seen Mr. Eaton while you were travelling through Dauntless?"

Was that what this conversation was about?

"Yes," Beatrice replied. "He introduced us to his sister."

"And do you like her?"

"Yes, very much."

"I hope she is uncommonly improved. When I last saw her, she was not very promising. I am very glad you liked her. I hope she will not turn out as her brother."

Beatrice could not help but notice the underlying suggestiveness in his statement. However, she could no longer be fooled by him and was about to make it known.

"I believe she will. She's gotten over the most trying year. Disturbing circumstances that she has overcame," Beatrice responded and noticed Eric's awkward shuffle as they walked.

"Did you happen to go to Kit?"

"I don't recall," Beatrice shook her head.

"That is the living that was promised me."

Not this story again, thought Beatrice. "And how would you have liked giving sermons?"

"I would have enjoyed it tremendously. I do recall telling you this once before," Eric mentioned.

"I remember," Beatrice nodded. "However, I was told that you left on your own accord and that is why the living was given to another."

"That I did, but I explained my situation to you."

"I was also told that giving sermons was not palatable to your taste." Eric's smiled dropped. "That you had declared your resolution to never take orders and were compensated."

"You were?"

Eric could finally understand the whole of the situation. Mr. Eaton had explained fully the truth behind their history. All the things that Beatrice had once believed from him were no long present. Eric knew that Beatrice could expose him for the fraud that he was. Beatrice smiled at Eric's quietness.

They were almost to the house by now. Unwilling to provoke him further she stopped their walking and turned to Eric with a good-humored smile.

"Come now, Eric, we are brother and sister now. Do not let us quarrel about the past. Let us agree to never bring it up."

Beatrice held out her hand for him and Eric placed a respectful kiss on it. Lauren may play the fool but Beatrice most certainly was not, at least not anymore. Beatrice took her dress in hand and walked into the house, grateful to be rid of his presence and counting down the days until he was gone completely for their home.


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Eric was smart enough not to bring up the discussion he had with Beatrice any further. Beatrice on her part had behaved as though the conversation did not happen, truly hoping for the day that her sister would leave with her new husband.

The days continued on as Eric charmed his way around the household. Mrs. Prior enjoyed the flattery that her son in law would grace her with, always complimenting the cooking, and the gardens, mostly anything that he could to make the woman smile.

Mr. Prior on the other hand was a hard one to break and would simply sit there and read over his newspaper.

When the joyous day did arrive for their departure, Beatrice could not help but also fear for her sister's future life with this man. Would Eric treat Lauren well? Could Eric behave? Could Lauren behave?

"Goodbye my sister."

Beatrice turned around and offered Eric no smile. "I better not hear of you mistreating Lauren."

Eric bowed and quickly retreated outside to continue his flattery with the rest of her family. Beatrice was smarter now. She would not buy in to any further flattery from the likes of Mr. Eric Wickham.

Despite all her feelings towards the man now she went out to see her sister off.

"When shall we see you again," cried Mrs. Prior to Lauren.

"I do not know. Not these two or three years, perhaps."

"Two or three years," exclaimed Natalie in all her despair. "Write to me very often, my dear."

"As often as I can. But you know married woman do not have time for writing. My sisters may write to me. They will have nothing else to do," Lauren teased and smiled graciously.

Mr. Wickham was more affectionate in his farewells than his wife. Eric smiled and said many pretty things. Beatrice could not help but shake her head a little at his continued flattery towards her family. No matter what he said or did it would not take away the cruel disaster that could have been.

They waved from their carriage as they turned down the lane and Beatrice turned to head back into the house wondering where her father had disappeared off to. She found him soon enough in his study.

"They are gone," Beatrice let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that what you ought to say about your brother in law, dear Tris," said Andrew.

"You enjoyed him father?"

"Enjoyed him, hardly," Mr. Prior shook his head while letting out a chuckle. "However he is a fine fellow as I have ever seen. He smiles and makes love to us all with his flattery. I dare even Sir Robert Black to produce such a son law."

Both daughter and father shared a good natured laugh.

Mrs. Prior was quite put out at having her youngest daughter leave.

"I am so forlorn without my dearest Lauren here with me," Natalie said the evening that Lauren had departed.

"That is the result of having a daughter married, Mama," confirmed Beatrice. "I fear if you should act that way when we all disappear then it better that we not marry at all."

"Oh heaven," cried Natalie. "Why do you tease me so, daughter?"

Beatrice could not help but laugh at her mother.

It had grown quiet around the house after Lauren had gone to the North with her husband, Eric. Beatrice continued to read and walk with Shauna out among the gardens. It seemed that Shauna was improving in her state of sadness. She hardly mentioned Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad and that was a comfort to Beatrice that her sister was indeed learning to become herself again.

Christina had been busying herself with ribbons, bonnets, and dresses. Because there was no Lauren to indulge in Christina's fancies, she would often find herself reading and learning music with Myra.

About a few days had gone by when Mr. Prior finally allowed Christina to go with her mother and sisters to town.

"Mrs. Prior," called out Lady Black when they had arrived in town.

"Lady Black," Natalie along with her daughters curtsied to Lady Black and her daughter Lynn.

"Have you not heard, Mrs. Prior? A servant came down from Netherfield early this morning and made a huge order," Lady Black explained.

Beatrice turned to Shauna quickly at the news of Netherfield.

"Mr. Pedrad is coming down with a small hunting party in a matter of days," Lynn added.

"Mr. Pedrad," exclaimed Natalie. Quickly she composed herself. "I don't know why you thought we needed to know. It's nothing that we care about, don't you think so Shauna?"

Shauna just politely smiled at Lady Black and Lynn.

"Thank you for letting us know though, Lady Black," Natalie curtsied and went to depart.

"Is it most certain," asked Beatrice making their party stop.

"Yes," Lynn answered. "We had just happened upon his head stewardess and she confirmed it."

"As I said though," Natalie cleared her throat. "It is nothing to us."

The ladies quickly left each other's company and went to their respective homes.

"I saw you look at me today, Tris, when Lady Black mentioned to us about Netherfield," Shauna said before they got ready to eat dinner. "I was only confused for the moment but I assure you that the news does not affect me."

"After all why can't the poor man visit a house that he has legally purchased without all this speculation," thought Beatrice.

"Yes, exactly and he is coming here without any ladies," Shauna noted.

"It is a hunting party," Beatrice added.

"Then we shall see less of him. Not that I am afraid of myself," Shauna confirmed. "I just despise people's remarks on the matter."

Beatrice could not help but think that her sister was indeed affected by the arrival of Mr. Pedrad. Despite Shauna's declarations, Beatrice could see a slight disturbance about her daily routine. Shauna politely smiled at dinner when Mrs. Prior related the story to Mr. Prior looking unaffected. However, the memory of Shauna crying when Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad did quit their company was all too fresh and she for a certain that Shauna was hoping to see Mr. Pedrad once again.


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

The fated day had arrived when Mr. Pedrad had come back into Abnegation. Mrs. Prior was beside herself although she declared that she did not care whether the man was here or not. She did think it absurd that her husband not go and call on him.

"You promised me last time he came to town that if I visited him, he would marry one of my daughters. It all came to nothing and I will not be sent on a fool's errand again," Andrew declared before leaving the breakfast table.

"Our mother means well," Shauna said after her and Beatrice had also quit from the table.

"I wish I could say something to comfort you," replied Beatrice.

"Take care, Tris," Shauna patted her arm as they walked. "I know I do not seem like it but I shall be happy once he leaves Netherfield."

The same morning while at Netherfield, Tobias and Ezekiel had just come in from a small hunting expedition. They were sat at the very table where Tobias had encouraged Ezekiel to leave Abnegation and forget about the sweet Miss Shauna Prior.

Ezekiel could sense his friend's uneasiness. "Come now Eaton," Ezekiel cleared his throat. "You had a good shot this morning."

"I missed," Tobias commented.

Ezekiel let out a chuckle. "You are too serious this morning. Is it because we are in this part of the Country?"

"I must confess something to you Pedrad."

There was a serious tone in Tobias' voice, one that his friend could not place. It almost seemed as though his friend was in pain. Tobias set down his glass and began to relate to Ezekiel his actions. After Tobias' confession, Ezekiel quickly stood and started to pace about the sitting room.

"You mean to tell me that she was in Erudite this whole time and you concealed it from me," Ezekiel questioned.

"I already stated it to you," Tobias replied calmly.

"Why did you do it?"

Tobias let out a sigh. "I can offer you no other explanation other than the fact that I misread her feelings for you. I thought her indifferent. It was wrong of me to interfere the way that I did, Pedrad. I was just hoping to spare you hurt feelings."

It was then that Tobias looked at Ezekiel a bit alarmed for now Ezekiel was wearing a huge grin.

"You admit that you were wrong?"

Tobias let out a chuckle. "It would certainly be the first time for that now, wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would," Ezekiel agreed. "So, I have your blessing then?"

"My blessing? Do you need it," Tobias asked.

"No," Ezekiel answered. "I am a man of twenty six and do not need to be told what to do. But I would like to know that I have your blessing, you are after all a very dear friend, Tobias."

"Well then," Tobias stood up. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

It was a quiet during the early afternoon when the Priors did receive a visitor.

Christina was the one to announce his arrival as she burst through the doors of the sitting room.

"He is here! He's outside right now!" Christina ran to the window with a huge smile on her face. "It is Shauna's Mr. Pedrad!"

Natalie was one of the first people on her feet.

"Mr. Pedrad," Mrs. Prior screamed. "Oh dear!"

The sitting room was not a mess but it was not presentable either. Beatrice and Shauna were the first to assist their mother before Myra soon followed.

"Who is that with him," Christina asked.

"I don't know," Natalie rushed over to Shauna and tried to pinch her cheeks and smooth out her dress. "It must be some acquaintance I suppose."

"Oh," Christina exclaimed obviously recognizing who it was now as she continued from her spot at the window. "It's that Mr. what's-his-name? You know that pompous, proud man..."

"Mr. Eaton," Natalie removed herself from Shauna's presence the same time as Beatrice's hand froze over cleaning up the contents on the table.

Tobias had come here as well. Beatrice did not think...

"Well, any friend of Mr. Pedrad's is welcome here but I must say that I hate the sight of him," Natalia stated from the window next to Christina.

Now both sisters were uncomfortable as it was when they heard a knock at the door. Natalie hurried to make her daughters sit and ensure that they looked as though they were occupying themselves with some sort of useful employment.

When the attendant had arrived to introduce the gentlemen, Mrs. Prior was the first to walk over as Mr. Pedrad entered the sitting room.

"Mr. Pedrad, how good of you to visit us," Natalie stated and motioned over for Mr. Pedrad to sit. "And Mr. Eaton," Natalie eyed him out. "I suppose you are welcome as well."

Beatrice could not hide the embarrassment from her face. At the same time I saw that Tobias seemed impassive about her mother's snide comment.

"Mr. Prior would have called," Natalie went on.

Mrs. Prior continued to relate her apologies on not visiting Mr. Pedrad earlier but was somewhat busy. Her continued conversation was leaving both her daughters even further uncomfortable.

"How have you been Mr. Eaton?"

Tobias knew that voice all too well. "I am well, Miss Beatrice," his head bowed to her.

"I hope the weather stays fine for your sport," Beatrice commented.

"I must leave tomorrow," Tobias answered.

"Tomorrow?" Beatrice felt a slight ache at his sudden departure. "So soon," Beatrice's voice said quietly. Tobias regarded her for a moment. There was so much he wanted to tell her but could not for he came here for his friend. Tobias had to make things right.

"Well I hope that you are not leaving tomorrow as well, Mr. Pedrad," commented Mrs. Prior.

"I am hoping that my stay will last for some months," Ezekiel replied as his eyes looked over to Shauna. Shauna was looking down at something in her hands for fear that one look into Ezekiel's eyes would betray her. "Although it is not certain yet, my plans are at the mercies of another."

"My daughter Shauna looks well does she not?"

If Beatrice did not know her mother she would have wondered what would have possessed her to say such a thing. However it was just like Mrs. Prior to be straightforward like that. At this Shauna did finally give in and looked over to see Ezekiel staring at her as he had been throughout the whole of Mrs. Prior's ranting.

"She does indeed," Ezekiel replied with a small smile barely audible. There was no doubt that he truly did miss Shauna. Being caught staring at her longingly had set nervousness upon Ezekiel that he did not think he had. "Well," the young man stood up abruptly. "I think we must be going then."

Mr. Pedrad made his way to the door.

"Eaton," Ezekiel called out to his friend.

"To return immediately," said Natalie standing up. "The last time you were in town you promised a family dinner with us here. I have not forgotten."

"Of course," Ezekiel turned to bow. "Good day to you all."

With that he quickly left. Tobias wondered what had happened but bowed politely and then went after his friend.

"Well," said Mrs. Prior. "That was awkward."

Shauna stayed in her seat looking almost defeated. Beatrice wanted to run after the gentlemen but decided against it and went to sit by her sister instead.

"I am not affected, dear Tris," Shauna said to her sister.

"I think you are."

"We are just indifferent acquaintances."

"No," Beatrice shook her head. "I believe that he is very much in love with you as he ever was before."

"He's here," cried out Christina. Now he was returning? Whatever did this all mean? "He's come back."

It was not long until Ezekiel had come back into the sitting room, this time without Mr. Eaton.

"Forgive me for all this intrusion," Ezekiel said somewhat flustered. All the Prior women looked at him in awe. "May I request to speak to Miss Shauna Prior," Ezekiel said looking at her. "Alone."


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice, her sisters, and her Mother stayed outside the door listening in.

Natalie Prior seized a hold of Christina's hand in excitement when she heard Ezekiel Pedrad address his feelings to Shauna. Then suddenly it got quiet. So quiet that Mrs. Prior was pressed up against the door straining to hear any sort of conversation that was going in the sitting room between her eldest daughter and Mr. Pedrad.

The minutes were agonizing for Natalie. There obviously was much for both of them to discuss but Natalie could not make out what was being said.

"Oh," cried an impatient Mrs. Prior.

Christina started to giggle with anticipation.

"Sh," Myra scolded her. "We cannot hear anything."

Beatrice was slightly surprised that even Myra was eavesdropping into Shauna and Ezekiel's private moment. Of course no one was more distressed than Mrs. Prior. The last time someone asked for a private moment with one of her daughters, it was Mr. Alan and he had proposed to Beatrice. Of course Beatrice had refused him. Natalie's heart dropped for a slight second. Would Shauna refuse Ezekiel as well?

However, that was not going to be the case in this situation.

"Yes," they heard Shauna state happily.

"You'll marry me?"

At that Christina squealed and jumped with her mother. Beatrice smiled and turned just as Shauna confirmed it once more to Mr. Pedrad.

"A thousand times, yes!"

Mrs. Prior burst through the door just as Beatrice headed down the hallway. Shauna would be happy now, truly happy. This whole time there was uncertainty that Mr. Pedrad would return. And even if he did, Ezekiel must have heard about Lauren and her indiscretion. However that had little effect on his feelings for Shauna, obviously. Beatrice smiled at that thought of her sister being so happily situated now. There was no one more deserving of happiness than Shauna.

Beatrice was just heading towards the front door when she noticed Mr. Pedrad step out into the hallway. Ezekiel smiled at her and gave her a slight bow.

"I wish to speak to your father now," Ezekiel smiled. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"He is in his study," Beatrice replied.

Ezekiel bowed once more before heading towards the direction that Beatrice pointed. No doubt he would go to request their father's consent. Beatrice smiled once more as she looked out the front door. Her smile dropped quickly as she saw a tall figure walking a distance away from their home.

As if noticing that someone was watching him, Tobias turned around and spotted Beatrice standing in the front entryway of her home. He bowed to her and Beatrice smiled.

"Tris!"

Beatrice turned to see Shauna running towards her. She smiled and looked back to the spot where she had seen Tobias but he had already gone.

"Tris can you believe it," Shauna threw her arms around Beatrice. "He loves me, Tris. He loves me!"

"Of course he does. I always knew he did," Beatrice replied smiling as she felt the joy radiating off of Shauna.

"He has loved me this whole time," Shauna was nothing but smiles as they sat down on the chair in the front parlor. "Oh Tris, I am so happy!"

"And I am happy for you Shauna," Beatrice hugged Shauna.

"Did you know that he didn't even know I was in Erudite?" Beatrice tilted her head in confusion, at feigned confusion that is. She knew exactly why Mr. Pedrad did not think that Shauna was in town. "He would have searched me out then if he knew."

"Of course he would have," Beatrice assured her.

"This whole time he thought me indifferent," Shauna laughed.

"Unfathomable," Beatrice smiled. "How did he account for it?"

"No doubt that is a thought that his pretentious sister poisoned him with," Shauna said still with a smile.

"Bravo," Beatrice complimented. "I think that is the most unforgiving statement you have ever made and I am glad to see that I am affecting you."

"You truly are," Shauna and Beatrice laughed together.

"It would vex me greatly to see you again the dupe of Miss Caraline Pedrad's pretended regard."

"Would you believe it, Tris? When he left Abnegation he loved me, and nothing but persuasion of my being indifferent was what kept him away?"

"He made a small mistake I am sure. But his character speaks volumes," Beatrice stated. "Obviously he felt that he had reason to come back."

"He had heard that I had traveled to Erudite and visited his home," Shauna said. Beatrice wondered if Tobias had told Ezekiel. "It made him hopeful. I am grateful to whoever it was who did this."

Beatrice could not help but smile as well for it was then that she concluded it was indeed Tobias who informed his friend and thus brought him back here to Abnegation.

"Oh Tris, I truly am so happy. If only I could see you so happy. If there were but such another man for you!"

"If you were to give me forty such men," Beatrice responded. "I never could be as happy as you. Until I have your goodness, I could never have your happiness," Beatrice kissed Shauna on the cheek. And then in the only way that Beatrice could finish the conversation stated. "Perhaps if I am lucky enough, in time I may meet another Mr. Alan."

Shauna's eyes widened for a second but both of the girls laughed.


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.  
The idea to put the two together belongs to me.**

* * *

That evening, Mr. Pedrad was invited to stay for dinner and he welcomed the invitation. Ezekiel was a highly agreeable man. He had a good nature about him that made Mr. Prior like him. Andrew's voice and manner at dinner with Mr. Pedrad showed how really happy he was that his eldest daughter had found such a good future husband.

"Shauna, I congratulate you," Andrew said to his daughter. "You will be a very happy woman."

Shauna took her father's hand. "Thank you Papa," she kissed his cheek. "I believe I shall."

"You are a good girl," Andrew told her. "I have no doubt that you two will do very well together. Your tempers are alike, each of you complying, easy going, and generous."

"Thank you again Papa."

"Well, now, off you go," Andrew finished as he hugged his daughter. Mr. Prior was glad that at least one of his daughters would be settled happily.

Overnight, Shauna seemed to have become the most beloved Prior in the home. Mrs. Prior continued to state on how Ezekiel had four or five thousand a year, how handsome he was, and how happy Shauna would be.

Myra had requested to see the library at Netherfield while Christina begged for there to be ball every winter.

Over the course of the week, Mr. Pedrad had visits occurred almost on a daily basis. Beatrice did miss the company of her sister when Ezekiel did arrive at the Prior home but was happy to see Shauna smiling once more.

Other than Shauna the only other person Mr. Pedrad would communicate to would be Beatrice. There was a brotherly affection that Ezekiel held for Beatrice and not just because of his love for her sister, Shauna.

During the few occasions they had seen one another in Dauntless, Ezekiel felt as though Beatrice and his friend had somewhat formed an attachment. He caught the glances that the two of them would share. At the same time Ezekiel decided to be discreet about it. Tobias had interfered in his life and he did not intend to return the favor. Perhaps in time, his friend would make a decision about the young lady he had been walking with in the garden of the Prior home.

Beatrice's conversation and spirit was pleasing to Ezekiel and he was more than happy to accept her as his future sister. Beatrice had always found Ezekiel to be amiable so the feeling of having him as a brother was truly agreeing. She could not help but think that he would be a better brother than her first.

When Shauna had finally appeared at the door to spend her afternoon with Ezekiel, Beatrice smiled at the joy on their faces when they saw each other.

"Do you agree to come tomorrow," Mrs. Prior pressed when Ezekiel was leaving for the day.

"I have some business to attend to," Mr. Pedrad answered politely as possible. Even he had to agree that at times Mrs. Prior was a bit suffocating. "Perhaps the day after," Ezekiel requested looking towards Shauna.

"I'd be delighted," Shauna curtsied.

"This time I promise not to keep Shauna for too long," Natalie said.

The next day, Mr. Pedrad was unable to visit. However he sent a letter to inform Shauna that he would miss her dearly, asking for her forgiveness in not being able to visit, and informed her of where he would be during his absence.

Shauna did not mind the least for the letter was enough comfort for her that Mr. Pedrad would come back.

"Mama," shouted Christina a couple afternoons later. "The most enormous carriage has arrived," she ran into the sitting room where Beatrice and Mrs. Prior had been.

"Who could that be," asked Natalie. "Is Ezekiel visiting today?"

"Not that I know of," said Beatrice.

Just then their answer came from inside the house as the front was pushed open and a voice was heard coming down the hall. "Where is she? I demand to see her this moment!"

Beatrice cringed slightly. What on earth was she doing here?

The sitting room door opened to reveal none other than Lady Evelyn.

Lady Evelyn walked in with all the superiority and prestige that she possessed. Mrs. Prior glanced over at Beatrice. Beatrice could not understand what had made her ladyship travel to Abnegation and more importantly to her home.

Before anyone could address her, Lady Evelyn sat herself down in the chair as if she owned the place.

"Lady Evelyn," Beatrice curtsied. "Would you like me to call for some tea?"

"This woman I presume is your mother," Lady Evelyn pointed to Natalie as she ignored Beatrice's question.

Beatrice had wanted to do the same but decided against it. "Yes she is. Mama, this is Lady Evelyn de Johnson. Lady Evelyn, this is my mother."

"And are you going to introduce me to that girl over there or am I to guess also as to who she is?"

There was no mistake that Beatrice was starting to feel insignificant.

It was her mother who replied though.

"This is my second youngest, your ladyship," responded Natalie. "My youngest is married and my eldest has only recently been engaged," Natalie smiled at the thought that she was able to get two of her daughters settled.

"You have such a small park," Lady Evelyn turned away.

"Should I call for that tea now, Lady Evelyn," Beatrice said louder and with a smudge of defiance.

"No but I would like to speak to you, Miss Prior," Lady Evelyn stood. "Alone," this time she commanded.

"Let me go and get my coat," Beatrice said. "It is cold out today."


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit belongs to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen...  
It was only my idea to combine the two and place the characters into their respective places.**

* * *

Lady Evelyn was waiting for Beatrice out at the back door that led out from the drawing room and declared it to be the most inconvenient room in the entire home. She commented that they could have at least attempted to make their home look decent.

Beatrice walked with Lady Evelyn out to a small garden in their park. She could not believe Lady Evelyn's behavior in the house earlier towards her and her mother. It was at this moment that she found Lady Evelyn to be truly insolent and disagreeable.

Once they were a good distance away and behind one of the plants, Lady Evelyn turned to her.

"You must understand the reason of my journey here, Miss Prior," Lady Evelyn stated.

"You are mistaken. I do not know how to account for this honor at all."

"Miss Prior you should know that I am not one to be trifled with. I have received some terribly disturbing information. Not only is your eldest sister to be most advantageously married but you, Miss Beatrice Prior would be soon united to my own nephew Mr. Tobias Eaton. Though I know it to be some scandalous falsehood, I immediately set off to make my sentiments known."

Beatrice was astonished to say the least. "I wonder why you purposed on coming so far, especially if you believe it to be false."

"I want this to be contracted immediately!"

"Your arrival to Abnegation, let alone my home would be a confirmation of the news if such information existed," Beatrice said with disdain.

"If it exists," Lady Evelyn questioned. "Do you pretend to be ignorant of it?"

"I have never heard of it until now."

"This is not to be born. Has my nephew made an offer of marriage?"

"You yourself just stated that it was some scandalous falsehood," Beatrice snapped back.

"Mr. Eaton is engaged to my daughter. Now what do you have to say to that?"

"Only that if he is so you can have no reason to think that he would make an offer to me," Beatrice replied.

"Headstrong, foolish girl! It is through your allurement and a moment of infatuation that you made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. Honor, decorum, prudence forbid such an alliance to ever take place," Lady Evelyn's voice rose. "If you were ever to make him break off his betrothal to my daughter you Miss Beatrice Prior will be censured, slighted, and despised by everyone connected with him. Your marriage to him would be a disgrace!"

"Those are heavy misfortunes indeed," Beatrice replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I came here Miss Prior with the resolute determination that this marriage which you presume to be connected with cannot take place," Lady Evelyn stated with authority. "I am not used to be treated this way, Miss Prior. So you will hear me out."

"You situation of being mistreated has not effect on me."

"Do not interrupt me! My daughter, Nita and Mr. Eaton have been betrothed since their infancy. I will not have some girl with intolerable family members, no connection, rank, fortune become the mistress of Dauntless!"

"Intolerable family?"

"I know about your sister's infamous elopement to that militia man, that scoundrel. To think my nephew was scouring the streets of Amity looking for them. He has connected himself to you and your family and I will not have it!"

"Mr. Eaton was the one who took it upon himself to form such a connection. If it does not bother him then what should it matter to you?"

"Did you forget who you are speaking with? I am his nearest relation. I am entitled to know all of his dealings."

"But you are not entitled to know mine."

"Tell me once and for all, are you engaged to my nephew?"

"I am not," Beatrice let out a sigh and answered honestly.

Lady Evelyn let out a sigh of relief as well. "And will you promise me never to enter into such an engagement?"

"I will not and I certainly will never do so. You have been widely mistaken if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. How far your nephew might approve of your interference in his affairs I do not know. But you certainly have no right to concern yourself in mine. You should not say anything further on the subject," Beatrice said in a commanding tone.

Lady Evelyn looked at her shocked.

"You have insulted me in every possible method and I beg of you to leave my parent's home this instant," Beatrice walked back towards the house without glancing back at Lady Evelyn.

"Not so hasty there, Miss Prior," called out Lady Evelyn.

Beatrice turned and curtsied. "Good day to you Lady Evelyn." And with that she walked into the house. Once inside she saw from the safety of the parlor window that Lady Evelyn frustratingly got into her carriage and exited the property.

Beatrice was disturbed by the matter. The sole purpose for Lady Evelyn coming all this way was to break off Beatrice's supposed engagement to Mr. Eaton.

How could such a report exist? Who had been the one to say that she and Tobias were engaged?

Immediately Beatrice concluded in her head that all his marriage talk about Lauren and then about Shauna must have spurned rumors on about her and Mr. Eaton. Perhaps it could have been Lady Black. Lynn was here the day after Shauna had gotten engaged. Could Lady Black have misinterpreted the story? Maybe she had heard something from Susan. When she was staying with Susan, Tobias did come to Beatrice to propose. However, Beatrice did not tell Susan about that.

Then another thought struck Beatrice. What if Tobias had confided in his Aunt? Beatrice would often speak to Aunt Victoria about matters and she valued her Aunt's input. Could Tobias have asked Lady Evelyn what she thought of Beatrice?

If that were so, given her recent discussion with her ladyship meant that she adamantly informed Tobias that Beatrice was not to be selected as a desired wife. Would Tobias accept his Aunt's opinion of her? He once thought that such a marriage was a disgrace.

Whatever the case, Beatrice concluded that Tobias would most likely not be renewing his addresses of affection to her. Beatrice resolved to never regret declining his offer all those months ago and would forget him.

It was not until Mr. Prior had asked a couple days later about the visit during dinner. Andrew made a joke about it and Beatrice could not help but laugh. However, having repeating Lady Evelyn brought back up feelings of loss. Beatrice felt it more than ever now that she indeed desired Mr. Tobias Eaton.


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own Divergent and Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

**I do not own Divergent and Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

A few days after Lady Evelyn's visit, Mr. Pedrad finally returned to Abnegation from his business trip and brought back with him none other than Mr. Tobias Eaton. Early during the day Ezekiel set out to visit Shauna, missing her presence dearly.

"Mr. Pedrad," Shauna curtsied and smiled when Ezekiel and Tobias came to their home.

"It is a beautiful day out. I thought you and I could have a picnic at Netherfield," Ezekiel offered.

"Of course," Shauna smiled. "You did not need to come all this way. I would not have minded if you sent a carriage to call for me."

"Nonsense," Ezekiel shook his head. "I could not bear the thought of you having to travel to Netherfield alone ever again."

They both shared a small smile remembering the time that Shauna did venture on horseback through the rain over to Netherfield. It was a time that Shauna had fell very ill and Ezekiel wanted to protect her from that again.

"May my sisters accompany me," Shauna asked.

"I would be delighted to have them," Ezekiel turned in the sitting room to see the three sisters smiling.

"As much as I would love, I do not desire to be out doors right now," Myra responded. "Thank you kindly though, sir."

"I," Christina smiled but stopped short of herself. Taking a quick glance over at Mr. Eaton standing there in all his emotionless state, Christina decided to decline. "I have promised to visit Lynn at the Black's residence this afternoon."

"Another time then," Ezekiel bowed to her. "What about you Miss Beatrice? Surely I know how you love the fine weather and wonderful gardens."

"I do," Beatrice said. "I'd love to go with you Shauna."

It was settled that Beatrice was going to travel with her sister that afternoon. It looked to everyone that she was merely going to chaperone her sister when in reality Beatrice was secretly forming a desperate attempt at a chance to communicate with Tobias. There was so much to speak about at the moment.

Both Ezekiel and Tobias rode on their respective horses back to Mr. Pedrad's home while Shauna and Beatrice set out in the carriage that Ezekiel had prepared for them.

Netherfield was as beautiful as Beatrice and Shauna remembered. The attendants received them politely. Conversation among the foursome revolved mostly around the welfare of Shauna and Ezekiel.

Ezekiel asked if Shauna desired to walk about the home that she would soon be mistress of. Shauna could not help but blush at the thought and sweetly surrendered to placing her hand around Ezekiel's arm.

Beatrice and Tobias decided to follow them but lagged behind so as to give Ezekiel and Shauna an extent to having their privacy. It was a time for the newly engaged couple to bond further on things such as their future home.

Now was the moment for Beatrice to speak up and while her courage was strong her eyesight fell from her sister and she turned to Tobias.

"Mr. Eaton, you must let me express to you gratitude that I and my family have for what you have done for my sisters, both Lauren and Shauna," Beatrice quickly said. Tobias stopped and looked down. "Since I had known what you have done I have been most eager to speak to you and express our gratitude."

"How did you come to know," Tobias asked emotionless.

"First off may I just state that my Aunt Victoria is not to blame in the matter. Lauren spoke of it first. Almost immediately I set out to discover its truth and now that I do know I want to thank you again and again on behalf of all my family members for your generosity."

"If you so desire to thank me let it be for yourself alone," Tobias looked up and into Beatrice's eyes. "Much as I respect your family, I did what I did for _you_."

Beatrice looked away quickly making her heart speed up.

Tobias took a step closer. "Honestly Miss Prior you are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still the same as they were last year, tell me so at once. My feelings and intentions for you have not changed at all." A strong wave of confidence, determination, and bravery pushed through Tobias as a hand reached out and lifted Beatrice's face to look up at him. "One word from you will silence me forever on the subject. Please tell me your feelings."

Beatrice was overcome with so many emotions at this moment but she knew for a certainty now and there would be no more denial.

"My feelings for you have changed Mr. Eaton," Beatrice smiled and then looked away. "I always thought that nothing but the deepest regard I had for someone would induce me into matrimony." Beatrice took a step closer and reached out for Tobias's hand. "I have come to know that I hold you in very high esteem. My regard for you is deeper than I ever thought possible."

"Beatrice," Tobias whispered with a small smile on his face tightening his grip on Beatrice's hand.

"Tobias," Beatrice mumbled back.

"I am serious."

"So am I," Beatrice looked up to him.

"If I were to renew my addresses to you," Tobias pulled back just a little to look at her. "What would your response be?"

"Ask and you shall see," teased Beatrice.

"You taught me a hard but most advantageous lesson. It was by your response to my first proposal that left me properly humbled. I arrogantly thought you would receive me. Yet you showed me how insufficient I truly was at pleasing a woman such as yourself that is so worthy of being pleased."

"Forgive me for that evening, truly," Beatrice remembered that night that Tobias proposed and she slandered everything about him. "You must have hated me."

"Hated you," Tobias exclaimed in disbelief. "I was angry at first but it gradually went away when I came face to face with the true nature of what you accused me of."

"Please, you do not need to repeat it."

"Of course I do," Tobias smiled. "It is because of that moment that I set about in showing you by every civility in my power that I was not as mean as you had thought me. I hoped to obtain your forgiveness, to lesson your ill opinion of me."

Tobias then spoke of Marlene's delight in meeting Beatrice and her disappointment of the sudden departure. There was talk about the letter that he had written her about Eric and their past dealings with one another. Beatrice confided that she was left uncertain of her feelings for both men until examining as well the true nature of Tobias' actions.

Beatrice continued to thank Tobias for searching for Lauren and assisting her family in everything. She even felt that he helped Ezekiel to find Shauna once again. Tobias informed that he had confessed to Ezekiel of what he had done in Erudite. They spoke of the visit from his Aunt, Lady Evelyn. And it was then that Tobias could no longer take it.

"I do not think I can spare to be away from you again, my dearest Beatrice," Tobias turned to her. "I renew the addresses of my affection and deep respect. I have come to truly care about you and do not desire to spend any further time separate from you. Please, say that you'll marry me," Tobias finished the last sentence as a whisper as he took Beatrice's hand in his and held it firmly against his chest.


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

"Engaged to Mr. Eaton," Shauna proclaimed.

It had been a most wonderful lunch and dinner at Netherfield and upon returning back to their home Beatrice quickly communicated everything to her eldest sister as to the purpose of why Mr. Eaton had requested to speak with their father alone.

"Yes," Beatrice smiled. "He is still very much in love with me and we are engaged."

"I do not understand this Tris. I did not think you fancied him," Shauna said as Tobias and Mr. Prior had disappeared into the other room.

"Perhaps not at first," Beatrice titled her head. "There is no doubt now of my feelings for him."

"Are you truly in love with him, Tris? Can you truly bring yourself to marry him?"

"My feelings have been coming on so gradually I do not know when for certain I fell in love with him," Beatrice turned to Shauna. "But I am in with Mr. Eaton, Shauna. And we've discussed the past so openly and now I feel like we are the happiest couple in the world."

"Then I am happy for you," Shauna hugged her sister. "Now you will be as happy as me," Shauna pulled away and took her sister's hands in hers as they shared a moment of bliss at their situation.

It was interrupted by the entrance of her mother and sisters into the parlor.

"Good heavens! What does Mr. Eaton mean by coming here so late at night," cried Mrs. Prior.

Beatrice unable to listen to her mother's pleas, had went to wait by her father's study impatiently pacing back and forth as her sisters and mother took in the scene that was unfolding between them. Shauna quickly related Beatrice's confession.

"I do not believe it," Christina said.

"I thought she didn't like him," added Mrs. Prior.

"I guess we were wrong," Shauna replied. Despite her shock, Shauna held a big smile in place and happily looked at her sister waiting anxiously for their father and Mr. Eaton to emerge from behind the closed door. "Then again," Shauna let out a small laugh. "It would not be the first time for our Tris to do something like this."

Natalie looked at her eldest daughter for a second and then turned back to see Beatrice smiling, biting at her bottom lip, and jumping excitedly.

"No I suppose it would not," Natalie smiled.

Beatrice was a mixture of emotions. What if her father was to oppose Mr. Eaton? Even if he did not, Beatrice knew that her father would be upset. Although Andrew Prior did not admit it so, Beatrice was his favorite daughter. They were awfully quiet in there and she fought the urge to press herself up against the door to hear better of their conversation.

"Tris," Shauna said coming to that part of the hallway. "Come and sit with us for a bit."

"I cannot. I feel so utterly anxious and desperate at the moment."

Shauna gave her sister a comforting smile and eased her away from the door. The women sat in silence in the parlor until Tobias entered calmly. Quickly his eyes met Beatrice and he offered her an easy smile which sent a wave of relief through her.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," Tobias informed before escorting her to her father's library. "I shall wait outside," he whispered.

"Come inside Beatrice," Mr. Prior called for his daughter, having heard her and Mr. Eaton walking down the hallway.

Beatrice opened the slightly ajar door and walked in. As if sensing something pulling at her to return, Beatrice turned to look back at Tobias.

"Hurry now, child," Andrew called once.

Beatrice and Tobias stared at one another, her heart beating wildly in her chest and a gentle smile gracing both of their lips as she closed the door behind her and turned to face her father.

"Are you out of your senses, Tris," questioned Mr. Prior. "He is rich to be sure. You will have twice as many fine clothes and carriages as Shauna but will that be enough to make you happy? I know how you dislike him. I know that you view him as a nuisance and yet here you are willing to subject yourself to him for what reason?"

"Do you have any other objection to him besides your thought of my indifference," asked Beatrice for she was determined to stand strong.

"No," Andrew shook his head. "I have given him my consent. But I would really wish to leave the matter in your hands Beatrice. I cannot bear to see you so unhappy in your marriage. I know that you would not find joy if you are unable to respect your partner no matter how rich he may be. Of course is a proud sort of a fellow but this would mean nothing if you liked him."

"I do," Beatrice replied. "I do like him. I love him, Papa."

"You do love him," Andrew lifted an eyebrow at her as he sat down in his chair studying his daughter. Mr. Prior did not want to grieve for Beatrice. Her lively character, wit, and courage would die if she subjected herself to such a marriage.

Beatrice smiled unaffected by her father's questioning gaze. It was now that she more than determined as ever.

"I do love him. He may have been proud at first but he truly is amiable. You see," Beatrice let out a small laugh not just about her herself but also about Tobias.

"He and I are so similar. We are both stubborn beings. I have grown to know him and he has come to know me. We have tested each other, through our experiences during this course of many months and I have come to not only hear of, but see and feel his good qualities. We have both seen the faults and the goodness the other has to offer. And now I cannot see anyone else other than he that I want to be with."

Andrew could truly now see the assurance and resolve in his daughter. Beatrice was always more forward in her feelings with him and to address her concern for Mr. Eaton helped him to see reason.

"I can see that you love him greatly," Andrew smiled and took his daughter's hand.

"Papa, I do. If only you know what he has done, not just for me but for all of us, then you would see the type of gentleman he is."

"What has he done," Andrew asked.

Beatrice let out a sigh, knowing that Tobias would not mind but still wondering how best to inform her father. "Mr. Eaton is the one who discovered Eric and Lauren, made up their match, gave the money, paid Eric's debts and got him his commission."

Mr. Prior took in his daughter's news with astonishment before standing up quickly and walking to the door. "I must thank him, repay him or something."

Quickly Beatrice went to interrupt her father. "No," she shook her head. "He wouldn't want it anyway."

At that statement Andrew stopped and considered his daughter. "No," he agreed. Then with a chuckle he finished: "No doubt he did everything in his power to do so and did it because of his love for you," Andrew realized.

"He does love me, Papa."

Both Andrew and Beatrice came close to shedding a tear. Mr. Prior never would have thought he would have seen his dearest Tris so happy with any young man. "I believe," Mr. Prior cleared his throat. "That there is a young man out there waiting for you, Tris," he kissed her forehead. "I could not have parted with you, my Tris, to anyone less worthy."

Beatrice kissed her father on the cheek and ran out the door, disregarding a moment of impropriety as she jumped into Tobias' arms.

Andrew could not help but chuckle. "If any young men come for Myra or Christina," he shouted to the house. "Send them in," he chuckled.


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

"May I call upon you tomorrow," Tobias asked as it was getting rather late in the evening.

Mr. Prior had allowed Tobias and Beatrice a small moment alone to say their farewells. He trusted Beatrice's judgment on the matter and knew that Tobias was truly a respectable young man.

"Yes," Beatrice smiled.

There were no words that could express how she felt in that precise moment. No doubt her mother and sisters were still waiting in the parlor for her return but she could not bring herself to part so soon from the man that she had come to love.

Everything that happened in the past between them seemed to drift away. It was not all forgotten but the expression of their deep regard for one another made their past faults in prejudice and pride bearable.

Mr. Eaton was not the type of man to be overcome with happiness, overflowing in quantity. However Beatrice could sense it with all manners that he was indeed ecstatic that she had said 'yes' and that they received her father's blessing. Tobias had once told her that without her, his days were filled with agony. And now here she was ready to end his torment. Could there be anything more blissful than this?

"Until tomorrow," Tobias whispered daring to press his lips to her cheek.

Beatrice's heart stilled as Tobias pulled away and after caressing her face with his face pulled back and bowed.

"Goodnight to you, dearest, loveliest Beatrice," Tobias said before walking from the house.

Beatrice watched as he got onto his horse and rode away. A storm full of emotions crashed upon her like a tidal wave and the joy that came along with it was overpowering. Her mind seemed relieved from a heavy weight at receiving her father's blessing. Beatrice let out another small laugh at her emotional state before turning into the house to find her mother.

There in the sitting room sat her sisters and her mother reading, sewing, or conversing lightly with one another. Upon entering a silence fell upon them and Beatrice did her best to keep her composure.

"If you do not know by now, Mr. Tobias Eaton has asked to marry me, Father has given his consent, and he and I are engaged," Beatrice said standing a bit taller.

Shauna smiled widely knowing her father would not refuse.

Mrs. Prior sat there taking in the knowledge of her second eldest daughter's engagement. Although hearing it earlier, upon having it confirmed, Natalie continued in her shocked state unable to move.

Christina giggled happily and ran over to hug Beatrice while Myra smiled and could not have wished for yet another excellent brother-in-law. After many minutes of comprehending what she had just heard, Mrs. Prior finally recovered and sat up from her position.

"Lord bless me! Who would have thought it! And is it really true? Oh Tris," Natalie cried out with joyous passion embracing her daughter. "Mr. Tobias Eaton," she pulled away. "Imagine how rich and how great you will be! The carriages and horses you'll have," she exclaimed. "Shauna's will be nothing compared to yours."

"Mother," Beatrice proclaimed but Shauna merely stood up and went to hug her sister.

Neither of them cared about such things but both were pleased that they could find people whose tempers suited them so well.

"Am I to assume that you are pleased now Mama," asked Shauna.

"Yes for but a moment ago you were fretting about Mr. Eaton," reminded Christina with another laugh.

"Of course I am pleased," Natalie sat down and did look pleased with herself.

"You mentioned having a great dislike for him," Christina continued.

"Hush now," Mrs. Prior told her as the four of her daughters laughed. "But now that you brought it up, Tris you must apologize to him for my having disliked him so much before. I hope he will overlook it now that I am to be his mother in law."

Soon her joy became too much once again and Natalie could not contain her rattling on about her newest son in law.

"He is such a charming, handsome young man," Mrs. Prior smiled. "Ten thousand a year," she continued. "Oh to think that God has blessed with me three daughters happily married."

The topic of three daughters happily married was something that Beatrice most desired to talk to Shauna about.

"Eric is still a highly favored son in law for his flattery and praises that he bestows. However, I do know for certainty that I will come to love both Ezekiel and Tobias as well," Natalie assured. "Oh," she stood and hurried to the door. "I must speak to your father about wedding clothes."

Myra and Christina also excused themselves for the night as Shauna took Beatrice took sit down. They had so much to discuss once more.

"You are glowing," Shauna commented.

"Am I really," Beatrice could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Aye," Shauna nodded.

Both the sisters laughed heartily. "I am so overcome Shauna. Is this how you felt? Is this the happiness that overtook you?"

"I believe it is," Beatrice's eldest sister leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I often feared for you Tris. I know that I would often joke about someone coming along and catching your eye. I just did not think that person would ever be Mr. Eaton."

"I informed father and I feel that I must inform you as well," Beatrice said gripping onto her sister's hand.

Beatrice related to Shauna the discussion she had with Lauren and how she found out that Tobias had been at her wedding. After discovering the truth from Aunt Victoria, Beatrice felt more strongly than she did before.

Shauna thought that Beatrice's feelings started for Mr. Eaton when she had received the letter regarding his past history with Mr. Eric Wickham and about hearing about the care he went through for his sister, Marlene.

With a smile Beatrice disagreed. Upon seeing Tobias' home in Dauntless and realizing that he was willing to share all of that with her made her heart swell. Hearing stories from his head servant about his constant care and attention also made her view him in a different light. Although hearing it was one thing, for her to see Tobias' actions in person was another. And when she saw Marlene relate the heroism of her brother, Tobias, it endeared him to her further.

The very next evening, both gentlemen arrived to walk with the young ladies and then partake in a family meal.

Even though it was evident that Ezekiel was more of a conversationalist that it did not detract from Tobias at all. Tobias commented on several matters with Mr. Prior. Both men though were of a quiet nature and Beatrice could see her father warming up to his soon to be son in law.


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay, so I am close to ending this story. A lot of people want me to continue past where Jane Austen had left off and I have decided that I will make a small attempt. I hope that you all will like it.**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review. I went through and tried to respond to most of them. If I haven't responded to yours I would like to apologize. I really appreciate all of you taking the time to not only read but review.**

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

The short months leading up to their marriage flew by easily and were filled with nothing but joy especially for Beatrice.

There was always a week or two that Ezekiel would leave Abnegation to settle business in Erudite before returning quickly to be at Shauna's side. However for Tobias, he refused to withdraw from Beatrice's presence for more than a couple days and settled to be back with her in Abnegation before his journey took him past a few days.

As much as he did not favor society there with all their questioning about his engagement to their local beauty, Tobias endured through all of the dinners and gatherings that were to be had. For the most part Beatrice did not leave him unattended and for this both were grateful.

Beatrice knew that Tobias was more of a private creature and as she was once told would not rattle about like other young men. However, she found that she enjoyed their moments of peace far more than being surrounded by her friends and family. Communication was not something they lacked as a couple now. Tobias informed her of anything that she wanted to know.

For Tobias, Beatrice had proven herself as a trusted and valuable partner for him. When Marlene had received the letter from her brother of his engagement to Miss Beatrice there was no one that could have been more delighted for him or Beatrice. Marlene quickly replied with a lengthy letter to not just Tobias but also to Beatrice.

_My Dearest Sister_

_I hope that you do not mind at all that I call you my sister. I am overcome with joy upon hearing my brother's proposal to you. I could not have wished for a better companion for Tobias._

_I remember expressing to you once that I have longed for a sister, someone to discuss womanly matters and emotions. No words could describe my sentiments on you being that said sister. I fear that you and I will become very close as though we had always been true friends. _

Beatrice smiled constantly at the letter. It was overflowing with nothing but pleasantries from the young woman who would see become her sister. She did not mind the least that Marlene had started to address her as such.

It became apparent from her continuing to read on that Marlene had hoped that Beatrice would come to love her as a sister. Unknown to Marlene, Beatrice did dearly like the young girl of six and ten and could easily see the two of them becoming close companions. There was something else in her letter.

"Aye, this girl truly approves of her brother's choice in me," Beatrice smiled as she turned the page over. It made her glad to know that Marlene was accepting of her.

_My schooling permits me from travelling this month but do I long to see you dear sister. I have found a new duet that you and I might play together. I know that you're disposed to thinking your technique is flawed but I see your talent. Tobias admires your talent as well. _

_Oh, I still cannot believe that my brother and you are engaged. I am quite beside myself with joy. I can scarcely write without breaking down in a fit of happiness for the both of you. Until we meet again, I wish you all the happiness._

_Sincerely yours_

_Marlene Eaton_

"What are you thinking of," Tobias asked her later on that afternoon as they went for a walk with Christina and Lynn walking a few steps behind, laughing about something.

"I was pondering your sister's letter," Beatrice smiled up at him.

"Marlene wrote to you," Tobias asked.

"Aye."

"And have you responded yet?"

"I did not send the letter out but I have written a few passages to her. You are not angry at our secret communication are you," teased Beatrice.

Tobias's lips turned into a small smile. "No," he reassured her by turning to look upon her. "I suppose it was inevitable that the two of you would become dear friends. She wrote to me as well."

"Oh?"

Tobias looked away with a look upon his brow that Beatrice had come to enjoy. It was a look of mischief. It rarely showed itself around others and she was ecstatic whenever she saw it. It was something that he had reserved for only her.

"You dare not to tell your future wife?"

"My future wife and my sister are keeping secrets of their own, I'm afraid," Tobias replied trying to mask his emotion this time. He knew it was just a matter of time before he would break his facade. Beatrice was beginning to read him easily these days and though he did not mind it was still fun to tease her.

They continued walking quietly as Beatrice kept smiling. Time would slowly reveal his secrets.

"She wishes to see you before the wedding," Tobias said after a moment.

"Really," Beatrice turned to him as sly smile crossed her lips.

The emotion showed in her eyes and once again it left Tobias lost for words.

"Mr. Eaton you are quiet once again," Beatrice reminded him.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are intense, my dearest Beatrice?"

Beatrice shook her head and looked down. Who would have known that a man she had come to dislike upon first impression was now romancing her? Tobias placed his hands delicately under her chin and titled her head to look up at him.

"Please do not hide yourself from me," Tobias whispered.

A burning passion Beatrice did not know she would ever feel or recognize stirred deep within her. It was the type of feeling that she could have labelled as indescribable. Tobias looked at her as though he would die if he looked away. His hands were gripping hers and for once she truly felt like he was hers.

"Yes, we all know that she is beautiful," Lynn broke in. "But we cannot linger here."

Tobias turned to eye out their chaperones for the afternoon. Christina immediately took a step back from under the gaze of her future brother in law. There was nothing fun about him. To Christina, Tobias was all seriousness. She wondered what her journey to Dauntless would bring her.

Beatrice had taken it upon herself to request her father send Christina with her for the first couple months of her marriage in Dauntless. Mr. Prior saw no objection to it and hoped that being in the presence of the Eaton household might set Christina on a straighter path than that of Lauren.

"Susan arrives does she not," Beatrice asked Lynn as her hand withdrew to a simple grasp of Tobias' arm.

"Yes," Lynn smiles.

"With Mr. Alan," Tobias added before continuing their walk. "He expressed some concern about our marriage," he informed Beatrice once they were once again ahead of their companions.

"Mr. Alan sent a letter to you as well?"

Tobias looked at Beatrice a bit surprised. "Yes. Am I to assume that he wrote to you, offering his congratulations?"

"Nay," Beatrice supplied. "It was directed to my father. He expressed congratulations for both Shauna and I. Also included was his warning of Lady Evelyn's displeasure in our engagement."

"Do you wish for me to write her?"

"You would do that," Beatrice turned to Tobias.

"Of course."

"It truly is not that simple, Mr. Eaton."

Tobias shook his head. "I have enough courage to inform Lady Evelyn of my determination to see you as my wife. The letter would need to be written carefully. I think that given enough time and consideration, I may be able to soften her perspective. It is something that must be done and if you were to give me a sheet of paper I would write the letter this moment," he added with a smile.

"If you would write the letter, I might sit by you and admire your style of writing, as another young lady once did," Beatrice teased.

"We will continue to banter through our lives, won't we?"

"I believe we shall."

"Good," Tobias nodded. "I would not wish to change anything about you." Tobias leaned down to bestow a kiss on Beatrice's cheek before continuing their pace.


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Lady Evelyn was still greatly distressed over her nephew's engagement to Miss Beatrice Prior. Mr. Alan, wanting to be the reverential and obliging person that he is, still did not want to approve of his cousin's engagement as well.

All of that was forgot when Beatrice and Susan were finally reunited.

"Susan," Beatrice ran out of the carriage upon seeing Susan waiting outside the Black's manor.

Susan laughed heartily for her friend.

"This is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Eaton. A nice pleasure indeed," Mr. Alan shook Tobias' hand after he dismounted from his horse.

Beatrice and Tobias were to be getting married before Shauna and Ezekiel, only a week before mind you. Although Beatrice was pleased that her dearest friend had arrived back in Abnegation, the following guests were hardly a welcomed sight.

The following morning Beatrice stood next to Tobias at Netherfield while Mr. Pedrad and Shauna stood at the bottom of the stairs awaiting the arrival of Mr. Pedrad's sisters and brother in law.

"I am so happy to see my brother finally settled," Caraline smiled at Shauna.

Shauna smiled and curtsied as any proper lady but she was not to be fooled anymore. Shauna knew that her future sister in law's smile was insincere and that her pleasantries were all for show.

Mrs. Hayes came out and kissed Shauna on both cheek, welcoming their new sister. However, once that was done, both Beatrice and Shauna noted the scowling expression on the two sister's faces when they looked up at Beatrice with her arm linked with that of Mr. Eaton.

"Yes," Tobias sighed taking his other hand to pat Beatrice's hand that rested on his arm. "They will be attending our wedding."

"Of course," Beatrice turned to smile at him and then looked back as Mr. Pedrad led Shauna and his sisters towards the entrance.

"Miss Bea," Caraline walked up to her, curtsied, and feigned joy of her upcoming nuptials.

"Yes, we're all very happy," Mr. Peter Hayes said coming up to stand with the two couples. "Now will there be some shooting today?"

Beatrice and Shauna kept constant audience with Miss Pedrad and Mrs. Hayes during the course of the afternoon. Very little was seen of the gentlemen until the late afternoon before supper. Every conversation was filled with affection on both sides. And though Shauna did her best to be little affected by it, she could not help but feel some remorse that her future sisters did not want her as their brother's bride.

Shauna would still answer in every kind manner as possible, despite her knowledge that neither Caraline nor Molly deserved her kindness. Shauna was that of a timid nature and would rather not fuel any disagreement that Ezekiel's sisters felt for her. Seeing her tolerance and endurance made Ezekiel love her all the more, if that was even possible.

It was during this dinner with his sisters, brother in law, friend, future sister, and future wife that Ezekiel decided that if it was his sister's intentions to keep him near to them that he would have to ensure that they treat Shauna with the equal respect that she gave to them.

"Thank you for bearing their society," Tobias said softly to Beatrice as he escorted her back to her and Shauna's carriage during the evening.

"You bear the society of my mother and many others tolerably as you can," Beatrice turned to him with a smile. "It is the least I can do."

Tobias could not help but give in to the moment to tease his future wife. They were supplied none today.

"Nonsense," he smiled a true genuine smile. "I greatly enjoy how your mother parades me about or Sir Robert Black's compliments or even your cousin Mr. Alan's insistent praises."

Beatrice eyed Tobias warily before both broke into a heartwarming laugh. Shauna looked back on the scene behind her and smiled.

"I believe my sister is truly happy with your friend," Shauna told Ezekiel.

"And I believe he is happy with her," Ezekiel replied as he turned from the scene as well to look upon Shauna. "My sweet, I wonder if you would mind that we took a small residence near Dauntless?" Shauna looked confused for a moment. "I do not wish to take you too far from your family but I know that you and Beatrice are close indeed and those first couple months of marriage you would want to be able to see her as much as you please."

"You would do that for me?"

Ezekiel nodded. "Of course. I fear that it would not only benefit you to be close to Dauntless. I also desire to be near there. Even though I do love the country here," Ezekiel looked around. "I would keep this house, this would be ours. But it is also a distance away from my sisters in Erudite."

"You wish to be near them as well," Shauna smiled.

"They claim they cannot go on without my constant presence. However, I am to be the man of my own home and would not want it to be uncomfortable for you at the slightest. I do not want them to be with us every day but I would like to know that they are just as well off, especially Caraline. She can tend to have a mind of her own," Ezekiel replied.

"She will be a most informational sister," Shauna replied.

"You are too kind," Ezekiel told her. "I do love your generosity, my sweet. But I also know that it has its limits. You must tell me if my sister's presence bring you any distress. Another reason why I believe that being so close to Dauntless will help you, your sister Beatrice will be nearby to take your side. However, if that is still leaving you beside yourself, then you just need to let me know and I'll take you wherever you want to be."

Shauna bestowed a kiss on Ezekiel's cheek and pressed her lips into a kind smile. "Wherever you shall go, I shall go as well."

Ezekiel touched Shauna's hair lightly and smiled. Again he never though he would love her more than he possibly could but when Ezekiel saw the affection, kindness, and amiable qualities of Shauna shine through at any given moment it was he who would go wherever she wanted to go.

Meanwhile, Beatrice and Tobias were still considering the close association they all kept.

"I fear the only recompense for my behavior other than the fact that they are your associates is that they are Mr. Pedrad's sisters," Beatrice said simply. "It is something that he cannot help or choose for himself. And since you are to be my husband and Ezekiel to become my brother, I will tolerate such acquaintances."

"Again," Tobias took his hand and touched Beatrice's cheek. "I am grateful for your surrender."

"I am not surrendering," Beatrice playfully pushed his hand away. "I am merely allowing it."

"You are consenting to me," Tobias continued to tease.

Beatrice could not help the roll of her eyes in the manner she just did. "You should know Mr. Eaton that I am not one to submit gracefully."

"That I do know but I do love a challenge," Tobias pulled her close causing Beatrice to gasp. They were engaged but it was strangely intimate for him to hold her that way. Beatrice found that she liked it and could not wait until there would be days when he would hold her just like this. The notion had caused her to blush profusely.

Tobias dared to lean in and brush his face against hers slowly until it became too much affection to be had that he drew away.

"Until tomorrow," Tobias took Beatrice's hand and pressed his lips to it.

Beatrice curtsied and withdrew to head into the carriage just as Shauna left from Ezekiel's side. Beatrice enjoyed how they both did their best to shield one another from society that brought them uneasiness. Beatrice was anxious to keep Tobias to herself or those of her family with whom he did converse without mortification. To Beatrice this was all something temporary that they both endured during their courtship.

It made the future look pleasant indeed when both Beatrice and Tobias would be removed from society that either of them favored. A smile fell on Beatrice as she thought about the comfort and elegance of being able to go to Dauntless and reside there for the remainder of her days alongside Tobias. Even Beatrice's mother's nerves were becoming too much for Beatrice and Shauna.

Beatrice took Shauna's hand when they were in the carriage and gave it a squeeze. "I am very glad that we are both away from the displeasure of false acquaintances."

"At least you may not see them often as I will," Shauna sighed. "Those women are to become my future sisters."

They both laughed as they headed back to their current home.


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Miss Marlene Eaton arrived before the wedding. Although her desire to see Beatrice and spend time with her before the date did not occur as planned, Marlene was the least bit deterred.

"Sister," Marlene enthusiastically called out upon seeing Beatrice and ran to her.

Beatrice smiled at the young woman and received her with open arms.

"Forgive me," Marlene blushed and took a step back. "I did not mean to be so forward."

"Nonsense," Beatrice waved her hand. "As you said, we are sisters," a smile graced her lips before Marlene threw her arms happily around Beatrice once more.

"Brother," Marlene cried turning to see that Tobias had stepped forward next to Beatrice.

Almost everyone in Abnegation came out for the wedding of Beatrice and Tobias. It was vastly different from her youngest sister's wedding. Mr. Prior was able to give his daughter away and though he debated about objecting when the Clergyman had started to speak, he smiled when the young man took his vows to love, honor, and cherish his favorite daughter until death do them part.

Colonel Uriah had been in attendance with a few other distant relations and friends of Mr. Eaton, except Lady Evelyn and her daughter, Nita. Beatrice had expected it to be that way and asked if Tobias was in any way affected by her absence. Tobias insisted that the only person he wanted there was already present, holding his arm.

Of those who were in attendance who had never seen the two interact before were shocked to see throughout the entire ceremony and even the dinner that followed that Mr. Tobias Eaton's smile never once faltered and his eyes never wandered too far from his bride.

The days that followed were to be Beatrice's last in Abnegation, at least until she could spare a visit to see her family. Although spending time with her family would wait until later. Ever since the day they exchanged vows, Tobias and Beatrice rarely left one another.

Despite Beatrice resting calmly at Tobias' side one evening, her spirits were soon rising to playfulness as they once did before. Beatrice turned so that she could rest her head on his chest and look up at him.

"Tell me Mr. Eaton, when is that you fell in love with me?"

"When," Tobias opened one eye to look at her.

"Yes. I desire to know what could set you off in the first place."

Tobias chuckled and moved so that they both were resting on their sides. "I cannot determine the hour, the look, the words or moment in time. It happened long ago. I was in the middle of loving you when I realized that I had begun."

"Was it my beauty? Though I remember from early on that you said I was," Beatrice propped herself up on her elbow, clearing her throat. "Not handsome enough to tempt you."

Tobias also moved his elbow so as to be level with her and titled his head. "You must understand that I was battling internally on allowing myself to find pleasure in your beauty during that time. Although I may have said that out loud, inside I believe you were the very definition of temptation for me."

"I was a temptation for you," Beatrice smiled.

"You continue to be," Tobias replied before kissing a sweet spot on Beatrice's shoulder that made her sigh contently.

"You dare to flatter me?"

"If I am flattering you, at least you know now that it is sincere," Tobias paused and smiled. "Mrs. Eaton," he added to the end.

"Mrs. Eaton," Beatrice repeated.

"You do not like that I call you that?"

"No I do not like it all," Beatrice said softly. Continuing with her playful mood, Beatrice glanced up at Tobias and pressed her lips gently to his. "I love it," she whispered making Tobias smile like a fool.

"It is your liveliness and wit," Tobias said suddenly making Beatrice pull back a little. "You requested to know when but for the exact time period I am not certain. However I believe it was your lively spirit and bright opinions of your mind that made me fall in love with you. You just displayed it now," Tobias ran a hand over Beatrice's cheek and slowly let it trace down her arm.

"When I teased you about loving that you call me Mrs. Eaton?"

"Yes," Tobias nodded. "The fact is that I was disgusted with women who were always speaking, looking, and thinking of my approval or that of Lady Evelyn's. You rouse my interest because you are unlike any of them. I did assume that because of my status, rank, and fortune that every young lady would subject themselves to me. All, but you," Tobias smiled at Beatrice. "You set me in my place."

"I did that from the start and yet you made it seem as though you did not care for me."

"Because you gave me little encouragement," Tobias replied.

"You wanted me to flirt," Beatrice eyed Tobias out.

"No, but I did not feel as though I should make my intentions known to you especially if you felt nothing but disgust for me. I was heartily embarrassed to know that you thought no good of me," Tobias admitted.

"I see the good in you now," Beatrice placed a hand on Tobias's chest.

"As I have mentioned to you many times before, that it is only because you have bought that out of me, dearest Tris," Tobias cupped Beatrice's cheek.

"Tris," Beatrice smiled.

"I have heard your family call you that and I thought it only fair that I shall as well."

"What makes you think that," teased Beatrice.

"Because I am your family now," Tobias pulled Beatrice's face slowly towards his. The depth in his voice began to compel her forward. As their lips met in a slow passionate build, Beatrice realized just how true it was. Beatrice and Tobias were a family now. They were their own family. It was that thought, moments of bliss and openness, a new freedom to explore one another that kept them in their room for days after their wedding.

That was the case with the two of them until Mr. Pedrad came to call upon his friend.

It was soon time for Shauna and Ezekiel's turn to exchange their vows. Mrs. Hannah Pedrad had traveled to Abnegation with a few other distant relations for her son's wedding. She displayed sincere regret at not being able to travel sooner for Tobias' wedding. Tobias presented his wife to a woman whom he had called a mother figure for him and Mrs. Pedrad was joyous over Tobias finally finding a woman who could both make him happy and frustrate him.

Mrs. Pedrad's love for Shauna seemed almost instant upon their meeting. Hannah enjoyed Shauna's sweet and pleasing nature and also realized the same as she did with Beatrice. Both of the sisters were so much the same in nature to their respective husbands that she knew their marriages would be well.

"I have three daughters married," proclaimed Mrs. Prior upon sitting to have the dreaded lunch with Mrs. Pedrad.

Beatrice sighed immediately, hoping that this would bring reproach upon Shauna in front of her future mother in law. However, Mrs. Pedrad was the least bothered by it. Hannah and Natalie became close friends and were hoping for grandchildren almost immediately.


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay so basically from this point, I might be straying from the book. I had wanted to end it at the wedding scene, or wedding night scene and be done with it. However, since there were requests to continue it. I will make an attempt. Thank you to those who gave me some advice with how to proceed. I hope that you all still enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Divergent or Pride and Prejudice. Credit belongs to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

A couple days after Shauna and Ezekiel's wedding, Tobias and Beatrice retired back to their residence at Dauntless. Their residence, Beatrice thought as she sighed contently. There was Beatrice resting on Tobias' shoulder in the carriage at the forefront as Christina and Marlene traveled in the second.

"We are almost there, my dearest," Tobias whispered into her hair causing Beatrice to bury herself further at his side.

Beatrice was the least bit nervous about making Dauntless her home, not with Marlene and Christina there with her. Tobias was convinced by both Beatrice and Marlene that Marlene's education would be best finished at Dauntless. It was almost complete and this would give time for the two to grow in affection.

The servants received Beatrice with open arms and were open to every suggestion of change that she made, although Beatrice did not change much from before.

"I was told," Beatrice began one early afternoon when Marlene was showing her other more private rooms that had not been displayed to her when she visited with her Uncle and Aunt. "This room here was your mother's favorite," Beatrice smiled at Marlene.

"It was," Marlene smiled and ran her finger over her mother's desk. "Tobias rarely speaks of her but I know that he misses her dearly. This could be your room if you like, now."

Beatrice shook her head. "I believe your brother wanted to keep whatever has been in your mother's possession intact. I do not mind."

"Thank you," a whispered appreciation came from across the other side. All three ladies turned to see Tobias standing there observing the scene.

Marlene took Christina and decided to introduce her to the seamstress. Beatrice walked up to Tobias as he took her in his arms. "I did not think you would be finish so soon."

"Business is always in need of improvement. Speaking of which I need to make an announcement to night at dinner," Tobias told her. "Again I want to thank you for keeping some of my mother's belongings in place."

"I would not want to intrude on this home's previous Mistress."

"You must make it your own though."

"Did you think I would have taken that away," Beatrice motioned to the office room where the late Mrs. Eaton would pass her time.

Tobias shook his head. "I know enough of you to be sensible, practical, and caring to keep certain aspects of this home the same. But the fact that I got to actually hear you say it," Tobias leaned forward to kiss his wife's cheek. "I truly am grateful that you understand."

"I am learning so you'll have to bear with me," Beatrice smiled.

"I have seen your capability. I've noticed a slight change in the accounts," Tobias said as Beatrice took his arm and they walked down one of the grand hallways. "It is a rather good decrease in the house's expenses."

"I do not need much. You should that by now."

"I do," Tobias smiled at her. "Many of the servants seemed pleased as well. When I informed them I had taken a wife many were fearful for their lives."

"Do you have to be so overly dramatic," Beatrice laughed.

Tobias turned to her, wrapping her in his arms again. "They respect you and your decisions. You aren't demanding of them. You handled that situation the other week with Brianne and Katherine very well. The older servants trust your judgement as well."

"They are people."

"I believe that it why," Tobias ran his hand through his wife's hair. "They know that you do not look down on any of them, that you trust them. You've been a very fair Mistress in their eyes and I wanted to let you know that I appreciate all that you're doing."

Tobias and Beatrice spent the rest of that afternoon together in Tobias' library, sitting on propped pillows by the small fireplace as they read books to one another, often stealing kisses. There was little time afforded alone for the newlyweds, especially with Beatrice learning to manage Dauntless. The moments they did have, Beatrice and Tobias made the most of them.

"I have business to attend to," Tobias said startling the ladies at the dinner table that evening.

"So soon, brother," asked Marlene.

"Yes," Tobias answered before letting out a sigh. "Surely the three of you can keep yourselves entertained?"

"Of course," Marlene smiled.

Silence then fell over the dinner table. Even when they had turned to the sitting room to read or converse before the night's end, conversation between the foursome still lacked. It was not until Beatrice and Tobias retired to their room that Beatrice had a comment to make.

"You cannot leave me," Beatrice whispered into the night.

"I will not be long, dearest Tris," Tobias pressed a kiss to her shoulder. It seemed to be the special spot that he lavished attention on, perhaps because it always made Beatrice calm and content.

"We've only been married a month and you are leaving," Beatrice replied.

"If it weren't something important I would not be leaving at all."

"Why did you not tell me earlier this afternoon when we did speak about business? Can't this business wait another week or so?"

"I'm afraid it cannot," Tobias pulled back. "You will have Marlene and Christina with you."

"I cannot run this home by myself," Beatrice confessed.

"You have been doing a thoroughly excellent job, my dear," Tobias kissed her forehead.

Though Beatrice was confident in her own judgement, majority of it was because Tobias was in the home. Beatrice thought back to earlier and finally realized why he had been so open about his observations. Tobias had to tell her before he left. Tobias knew that Beatrice was strong and brave. Tobias knew that Beatrice could do it all on her own; she is that type of woman.

"The servants admire and respect you. I've told you this. The attendants here are also loyal to any decision you make. It is as if you were their Mistress for many a years. My dearest," Tobias took her hands in his.

It was a small gesture that she always enjoyed, having her hands encased in his large ones.

"Nothing terrible will happen when I am gone and I will be back sooner than you think," Tobias finished. "I do not wish to be apart from you for so long."

And with one deep kiss, conversation had finished for the evening as husband and wife enjoyed the pleasure of the other's company.

The next day was a solemn one indeed. Tobias had though that he had never seen so many broken hearten women before in his life, even Christina looked saddened. That night when they had retired, Marlene and Beatrice had found that Tobias had left them lengthy letters, obviously written the day before voicing their need to protect, assist, and care for one another in his absence. Over the course of time, however, Marlene and Beatrice had come to love one another dearly as though they were sister so that was no issue for either.

Managing the home by herself went by smoothly for the first two days. It was not until the third day that things started to get complicated for Mrs. Beatrice Eaton.

"You have a visitor," a servant girl, Amy, entered the small breakfast room where the three ladies were sitting.

Beatrice smiled. "Please show them in."

"Milady asked that a table and seat be set up for her before she comes in," Amy said timidly, almost as though she were frightened.

The fear could not be directed towards Beatrice or Marlene, could it? The girls treated everyone fairly and Christina was given her own personal maid during her stay here. What could have this girl so afraid?

"Gus," Beatrice turned for one of the attendants. "Could you please set up something for our guest?" Gus smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Mrs. Eaton," Amy called and took a step forward.

"Yes, Amy," Beatrice looked at her.

"Milady wants to eat in the grand breakfast room overlooking the park."

"No one ever sits in there," Marlene said. "The only time we have ever used it is for," Marlene stopped and then turned to Beatrice with a grave look on her face. "Amy, are you quite certain she is here?"

"Yes, Miss."

"I don't understand. She never comes here, especially if Tobias is not here," Marlene said softly.

"Who is it," asked Beatrice.

"Lady Evelyn is the guest," Marlene answered.


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

"I never liked this room," Lady Evelyn stated as she was in a sitting room near one of the gardens.

"The scenery from this window is breathtaking in the evening," remarked Beatrice.

Things were tense from breakfast. Lady Evelyn's continue censure of the girls in the morning appearances seem to be the first topic of conversation that she held with them. When responding that they had just awoke, Lady Evelyn stated that a proper young woman best not sleep in at all.

They continued on Lady's Evelyn demand to see what Beatrice had changed to Dauntless. Things that she did not like she voiced, even the things that Beatrice had kept from the late Mrs. Eaton.

"My mother enjoyed this room," Marlene smiled softly.

"Yes, well I told my dear sister that if she wanted to be in a dark room then she should put curtains up in every part of the house," Lady Evelyn replied. "I hope you plan to move the furniture around in here, Miss Pri... Forgive me, Mrs. Eaton."

The way Lady Evelyn said Beatrice's name rolled off her tongue with disdain.

"You never did tell me, your Ladyship, to what do we owe this visit," asked Beatrice. The last unexpected visit she had from Lady Evelyn was still fresh in her mind despite the fact that it had happened months ago.

"I have come to see that Dauntless is still intact. I hear my nephew has left," Lady Evelyn remarked. "I can only presume that the home where my sister was Mistress is still in one place, though smudged."

"Excuse me," Beatrice smiled sweetly.

"The paintings need to be dusted," Lady Evelyn commented. "You refuse the courtesy to show me your bed chambers or that of your guest," she pointed her cane to Christina. "I need to know that the furniture is that of good quality. Who knows what has been moved into this home?"

"What is in the bed chamber of my husband and I is none of your concern," Beatrice replied. "Not to mention that I have allowed our guest to maintain the room as to how she would like it."

"Very hospitable indeed," kind words but by the tone of her voice Beatrice knew that Lady Evelyn did not mean it.

"Lady Evelyn, I assure you that we are handling things very well here."

"I think not and I shall stay until I see that you have changed things about as to how they should be," was her Ladyship's reply.

"You will be staying a rather long time if that were the case. I think it be best if you just returned back to your home, Lady Evelyn. I am the Mistress of Dauntless."

"That may be the case but even Miss Marlene here knows that my opinion is always the highest regard here."

Beatrice was overcome with courage at this moment. There was no need for her to be civil towards this woman when there was no kindness extended by her Ladyship. "That may have been the case but up until a month ago I became Mrs. Eaton and it is my opinion here that is to be highly regarded. Now that I have received you, fed you, and heard your advice, perhaps it is best that you leave," Beatrice walked over to call for one of the attendants. "Carl," she called for him.

When the older man appeared and bowed to Beatrice, Lady Evelyn scowled. "Yes Mrs. Eaton?"

"Please show her Ladyship to her carriage."

Marlene hid a smile. No one ever refused Lady Evelyn but here was her brother's wife, her sister in law, her newly founded best friend doing exactly the opposite of what Lady Evelyn expected.

"You will be the ruin of him," Lady Evelyn stated as she stood and walked.

"Good day Lady Evelyn," Beatrice curtsied and smiled.

"Good day Lady Evelyn," Marlene repeated.

Lady Evelyn simply took the skirts of her dress and marched out of the room with her chin held high.

"The worst is behind us," Marlene looked over at Beatrice and smiled.

"Let us pray that it is," replied Beatrice.

However it was not to be the case. During the day, Beatrice had taken down some curtains and floor rugs. While she had gone outside with the maids to beat the dirt from them, Marlene saw to it that the wood inside was polished. It happened later that afternoon, clouds formed over Dauntless. Rain caused the carpets to get wet. A few of Tobias' dogs had gotten loose and were running about either in the house or through the woods on the grounds.

The next morning they discovered that no one had locked up the pantry and some food had spoiled. Though Beatrice did not mind, there was no ham or pork for them to eat at dinner.

"I thought I had ordered enough meat for the week," Beatrice said at dinner.

"There's no need to fret about it," Christina told her. "This is fine."

"No, it's not," Beatrice covered her face and wished that Tobias had come home. "I ruined one of your mother's carpets today," Beatrice said to Marlene.

"The weather was not agreeable, sister. Surely it is not your fault."

"It is," she replied to Marlene. "I am the Mistress of this home. I should know what to do. Lady Evelyn was right."

"Do not say such a thing," Marlene encouraged. "This is all temporary. Tomorrow will be better."

The following day, there was nothing that had gone well at all. Marlene was finishing up a painting lesson in the garden when one of the horses got spooked and trampled all over her work. Christina was previously on said horse, riding until they happened to come across a snake or some creature. Being hurled from the horse, Christina emerged from a nearby bush covered in grass, branches, and her dress was torn.

"My art," said Marlene as she picked up the canvas that had fallen into a nearby pond.

"My silk ribbon," Christina pulled at it to see that it was stuck on the bush. Her moving caused it to rip.

Meanwhile in the house a soup that the cook was preparing for the servants fell and was all over the breakfast dining room. Beatrice was assisting in cleaning it up when Marlene walked into the home, covered in paint.

The rug had gotten ruined again when Christina decided to walk through the home, cursing silently at the horse.

Beatrice sighed. "Why on earth is this happening?"

"It has just been a couple bad days," Marlene assured her.

"Bad days," Beatrice cried. "The rugs are dirtier than they were before, some of the curtains are torn, the wood has been stained, there's soup all over the place," she said as she stood up. As she went to take a step forward, Beatrice lost her footing and fell back down onto the floor.

When seeing her dress was covered in soup she could not help but bring herself to tears. Marlene went to comfort her but Beatrice shook her head.

"No, we must clean this first. Hurry," Beatrice motioned to her sisters and some maids as they began to scrub the floor or clean the carpets.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone in the room turned to see the Master of the home had returned.

"Brother," Marlene cried out as she stood up. "We did not expect you back," she looked about the floor. "So soon," she finished.

Tobias could not help but look at the situation at hand. Perhaps it was the fact that it was being done in his home that caused his lips to turn up at the ends, slightly. It was an amusing situation for him to say the least. Tobias was assisting Ezekiel getting settled at purchasing a small property near to Dauntless only to come home and find his wife sprawled across the floor in a wet mess, his sister's dress dirtied and hair a mess, while his sister in law looked nowhere near her usual self either.

Beatrice's cheek heated with embarrassment. Did her husband think her incapable of running their home? That thought made her cry and before she bolt from the room was taken into Tobias' arms.

"Put me down," Beatrice pouted when Tobias began to carry her.

Tobias said nothing in response continuing to carry Beatrice to their room where he then proceeded to make her bath for her. Beatrice covered her face in shame.

Beatrice could decipher that chaos had only erupted the moment that Lady Evelyn had come to visit and felt heartily at fault for being so fearful of her Ladyship.

Tobias removed Beatrice's hands from her face and slowly undressed her. "Forgive me my husband. I did not..." Tobias pressed a gentle finger to her lips to silence her and once she was removed from clothing, carried her to the tub, placing her in the hot water.

"Do not worry anymore, my dearest," Tobias knelt down by the tub, smoothing his wife's hair with his hand. "I am here with you now."

With a soft kiss to her shoulder, Tobias stood and departed giving his wife time to relax and sooth her weary self in a hot bath. He ordered that Miss Marlene and Miss Christina retire for the evening as well and that dinner would be brought to them.

Beatrice let out a deep sigh as she sank deeper into the water allowing it to run just under her chin. Tobias was home now.


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not own Divergent and Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Veronica Roth and Jane Austen.**

* * *

It was not long before another guest had arrived at Dauntless. These were guests that were a heartwarming sight in Beatrice's eyes. The second Ezekiel stepped out of his carriage, Beatrice smiled. When he reached back for his wife's hand and she emerged as well, Beatrice broke in a run.

Picking up the skirts of her dress she made her way quickly to her sister. Shauna meeting her with just as much fervor before they embraced one another tightly and broke into a fit of laughter and smiles.

"Can you believe that," Shauna pulled back. "We are but fifteen miles apart."

"Tobias had only told me the day after he returned that you were to be settled so near," Beatrice smiled and kissed her sister on both cheeks.

"Shall we," Tobias offered his arm to Beatrice who took it gladly and walked with their guest into their home.

Tobias could tell that Beatrice was pleased to see Shauna and insisted that he and Ezekiel speak with one another in his office.

The two sisters enjoyed conversation about marriage, their husbands, and personal feelings now that they had the chance to discuss such matters alone and with one another. Neither Beatrice nor Shauna knew how much they had missed the other until this point. Christina was called down a few minutes after along with Marlene and they spoke happily with the newly titled Mrs. Pedrad.

"I was wondering sister," Shauna set her cup down. "If you would want to come and visit with Ezekiel and I before you head home?"

Christina smiled. "I'd be delighted."

"When are your plans to go home," Shauna asked.

"Father has not stated," Beatrice answered.

Mr. Prior missed both of his daughters immensely but it was his second who he conversed with most.

"His last letter said he was thinking about visiting in a month or so to bring Christina home," Beatrice finished as she picked up a small sandwich.

The look on Christina's face went pale slightly. There was little admittance on either party but Beatrice and Christina were not looking forward to the time when she would need to leave.

"Surely you or I could speak to Father and postpone Christina's departure until later," Shauna said as both the young women smiled.

Marlene took Christina's hand. "We will get to travel to Amity together," Marlene proclaimed excitedly as Shauna stole a look at Beatrice.

"Tobias wishes for us to travel in a couple weeks, visit art galleries, balls, garden lunches, that sort of thing," Beatrice answered Shauna's silent musing. "Tobias does fencing and archery in a town outside of Amity."

"Yes," Shauna responded. "Ezekiel told me of the place. Did you know that your husband is skilled with the bow?"

Beatrice could not help but laugh, remembering the first time she had gone out to practice archery with Tobias. It was well before they were engaged, before she even determined her feelings for him were that of love.

Shauna and Ezekiel's visit was short and they stayed in Dauntless for two nights before they travelled back to their own home. Beatrice agreed to visit her sister shortly.

It was refreshing to have Shauna and Mr. Pedrad visit and Beatrice thanked her husband more than once after they had taken their leave. After a visit from Lady Evelyn, There was comfort to be had from seeing her eldest sister being so close to her in distance.

Lady Evelyn's visit also spurred another action on Tobias' part. Tobias knew that he had to speak to his Aunt about her treatment of Beatrice. Although Beatrice insisted that he not interfere with their interactions, Beatrice was to be permanent in his life now. She is the mistress of Dauntless and the newly titled Mrs. Eaton. Lady Evelyn would have to come to terms with it at some point.

Very unlike the letters he had written, Mr. Prior decided to visit Beatrice sooner than anticipated. He had stayed for two weeks, enjoying the Dauntless country and sport that there was to be had. Tobias still remained a quiet fellow around Mr. Prior, yet the two were convinced that something could be settled upon that they had in common. By the end of his visit it was the care and love they had for Beatrice that they discovered was common in both men, of course one was more of a romantic nature but Beatrice did not want to argue with the gentlemen's new found similar interests.

"Christy child," Andrew called her on the day before he had to leave. "Do you wish to stay another month on?"

"I would like that very much Papa," Christina replied.

Andrew smiled and looked down. Christina had grown in the past month and a half of her being at Dauntless. It was a good call on Beatrice's part to request for her sister to accompany her during the first month or two of settling in. He did not want to keep Christy out that long. There was a danger he knew of all too well when it came to his younger daughters.

Beatrice had proven herself however on that accord and with one conversation with Tobias; Christina was allowed to stay a bit longer.

"Your mother is in constant worry of you, my child," Mr. Prior told Christina the morning he left. "No more than she ought to considering the place and guardians you have here. I am grateful that you have gain a bit of more sense in your young life."

"I won't say that I've greatly improved, Father," Christina smiled. "But I do know that my view on the world has changed."

"Capital, capital," Andrew smiled at her before kissing her forehead and then bidding Beatrice farewell.

"The next time you must write before you visit," Beatrice stated.

"I will," Mr. Prior hugged his beloved second daughter before departing.

Although he stated it, he had no intention of doing so. Andrew held a small part of mischief in his character as well, a trait that Beatrice shared with him. Mr. Prior had every intention of dropping by un-expectantly to visit Beatrice at Dauntless. It was a welcome away from Abnegation and though he did warm up in some sorts to the Master of the home, Andrew did truly miss his Tris.

Before anyone else could come by Tobias decided to take the young women journeying towards Amity. It was a pleasant trip and no one enjoyed themselves more than Tobias. His sister was happily excited with the various dining they attended to. Beatrice convinced Tobias that it was time that Marlene goes out into society. Though he wanted to argue, he could not ignore the fact that Marlene was soon to be seventeen years old and was growing up before his eyes.

"Do we need to return so soon," Marlene asked as she cuddled into Tobias' side when they had set themselves back into their carriage.

"Yes," Tobias kissed her forehead. "Besides, we can always come back if you wish."

"Thank you brother," Marlene closed her eyes for the long journey ahead as Tobias looked over and smiled at his wife.

Beatrice had enjoyed her trip there as well. There was nothing but happiness in her eyes every single day of their journey and that made Tobias pleased. However, they knew they could not stay away long from their responsibilities, especially since the Pedrads would be coming for another visit shortly.

Visitors were to expected, especially those from Beatrice's family. The one person Beatrice did not think would request a visit however sent her a letter.

A letter arrived the day they had journeyed back from Amity. Christina and Marlene were chatting away over all the sights they had, young men they had met and new items that were purchased while dinner was being served. Tobias looked up from the plate and towards his steward and then over to Beatrice.

"Tris, my dear," Tobias reached out and held her hand. "It is a letter from your sister, Lauren."

The heads of all three women turned at the table to see the attendant face the plate with the letter on top towards Beatrice. With a shaky hand she took it and retreated to her private sitting room to read it.


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice did not like this letter at all. Her fingers trembled a little knowing what her husband's response to such a request would be. Perhaps she could help him see reason, Beatrice thought. Tobias had been as obliging as of yet and there had never been another disagreement between the two recently.

"My dear," Tobias knocked on her door.

"Come in," Beatrice replied as she stood from her chair.

Tobias was concerned. His wife had disappeared from the dinner table and had not yet returned. The young Mrs. Wickham had been far from their mind as of late. Despite his reluctance, there was a curiosity as to why Beatrice's youngest sister would be writing her.

Lauren had offered her congratulations towards Beatrice's engagement when she had been told. There was also a letter of sympathy knowing how as Lauren put it 'ill and arrogant' Beatrice's future husband would be. Tobias had been the least affected by her sentiments knowing that it was all Wickham's words than her own. The last time he had seen her, she expressed sincere gratitude and utmost delight that Tobias was able to bring about her marriage.

Another letter had come before Beatrice's wedding to explain Lauren's regrets in not being able to attend. At present she was occupied with her husband in the North and would write to her sister soon. No letter since then had come until tonight.

"Is everything alright, my dear," Tobias asked.

"Yes," was her quick response. The tone of her voice was nervous and it made Tobias' eyebrows knit together in confusion at her. "I assure you, it is nothing."

"Mrs. Eaton," Tobias said sternly but smiled beckoning his wife to come forward to him.

"Lauren and Mr. Wickham have fallen on some hard times," Beatrice whispered once she was in Tobias' arms.

There was certain awkwardness on how Tobias held her now. Nothing good could come of this that much he knew. As he looked down from his wife's head over to the desk where she laid the letter, Tobias was confident that this was Eric's form of revenge. Whatever sort of trouble it was that they had fallen on was due to Eric's true character.

"What is it, dear," Tobias did his best to remain calm.

"Here," Beatrice said turning in his arms to pick up the letter and hand it to her husband. "I do not mind."

_Dearest Tris_

_It has been too long since I have heard from my dear sister. I do believe I did congratulate you on your upcoming wedding in the past. However I find myself extending to you further happiness that you have found yourself to be settled in such a stable situation._

_As of late, my husband and I have been unable to maintain our small dwelling that Mr. Eaton has graciously paid for us._

Tobias shook his head. The rent in the home they were in was modestly below Eric's income. There would still be a lot of money left even after that had been taken care of. Not to mention Tobias had paid many of his debts off. What could it be again?

_I hope that you will think of Wickham and me. There is not that much money enough to live upon without some assistance from either you or Shauna. I know that your situations are far better off than that of my own and if you could spare three or four hundred pounds to help us get by that would be greatly appreciated from both Eric and I._

_Please do not tell Mr. Eaton that Eric requested I write you this letter._

"I suppose you did not read your sister's last request in her letter," Tobias turned to his wife.

"I did," Beatrice nodded. "However, I do not wish to keep secrets from you. I know how you feel about Mr. Wickham."

Tobias felt love wash over him in that statement. Beatrice was openly admitting to him sharing with him something that was surely an embarrassment. Yes Beatrice loved her sister but she and Tobias were husband and wife now. She would need to consider her husband's feeling about that matter, especially since Eric was involved.

"Thank you," Tobias bought her into a hug.

"Thank you for understanding," Beatrice replied.

It was something about that statement that made Tobias wonder what his wife was up to. After studying her carefully he realized that there was a determined look upon her face.

"You do not intend on sending her anything do you," asked Tobias.

"Of course I do. Perhaps not that much as she had desired but..."

"This is all Eric's doing," Tobias walked over towards the window.

"Mr. Eaton," his wife went to him. "This is my sister, my youngest sister. Surely you understand my desire to assist her."

"It was a decision that she made. A choice that was all her own," Tobias said undeterred.

"What if it was Marlene? Would you not go and help her?"

"Marlene knows better," the tone in his voice began to ride and was heavily bordering anger.

Despite what was just said, perhaps it was Beatrice's turn to be prideful in her feelings. With one step forward she said the words that would hurt her husband further. "She didn't know better the year before, did she?"

"At least my sister is proper enough to know that to lay with someone who is not your husband is considered fornication," Tobias shot back.

Tobias stared at his wife and briefly wondered why they both would mention such a thing. They had a moment of pure understanding not but a minute ago and now it seemed like their pride was beginning to case judgment on one another yet again.

Upon seeing the anger and hurt in Tobias' eyes she knew that she had hit her mark. However guilt filled her and Beatrice quickly retracted. That sentiment was wrong, harshly wrong of her to say. And it was equally as improper for Tobias.

"Forgive me. I did not mean it," Beatrice looked down.

Tobias was ready to counter attack once more, ready to demean her sister and her choices, ready to remind Beatrice that she would possibly be in that situation with Eric as well but he could not. His love for her had grown immensely and that was something he was trying desperately to hold on to, instead of the hurt that her words had caused.

"You know I love Marlene as though she were my own sister," Beatrice whispered. "Marlene has far more sense than my sister. I know she is a proper young lady. I agree, Lauren did make that decision but she is still my youngest sister and my love for her has not waned in the least because of one false step that she has taken. I only wish to help her."

Beatrice's voice was hurt yet there was sincerity in her response. It was in her character to not submit. It was what Tobias had been drawn to. However words were said and malicious thoughts lingered on their minds. They knew how to hurt one another and this evening's conversation was proof of that.

"I apologize as well," Tobias closed his eyes and kissed Beatrice's forehead. "I need time to think about this."

Tobias walked out before their emotions overtook them both yet again. Beatrice sat down on the nearest chair and began to cry. There was nothing but love, admiration, and affection for her husband in her heart. Tobias had been right. Eric knew that such a request would make Tobias upset. Lauren's letter to Beatrice had served more than just one purpose. It caused a flicker of strife in the happily married Mr. and Mrs. Eaton.


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Tobias and Beatrice did not talk that evening. Both with wounded prides and hurt feelings they slept separately for the first time since they had gotten married two months ago. Despite both having apologized the couple was still upset. Marlene did her best that night not to interfere but she did not enjoy seeing both her sister in law and her brother in such distress.

"Go to him," she encouraged Beatrice.

"I am not going to give in that easily," Beatrice folded her arms across her chest as she got ready for bed.

With high hopes Marlene went to the room where her brother would be that night. All of Marlene's pleas for her brother to soften his heart towards his wife did not move him from his spot.

"You both are a stubborn pair," Marlene stood from the room. "It is how I know the two of you were made for one another."

As Tobias slept in one of the guest rooms he could not help but notice not just how the bed felt empty, but the room itself. Dauntless did not feel the same without having Beatrice there with him. He had got on some six and twenty years before without her. Now though there seemed to be nothing else in the world that fit in perfectly with him except his 'dearest Tris'.

Sleep did not come to Beatrice as well. It was in both of their characters to hold their ground and not be determined to submit. However as the night went on Beatrice's spirit to fight her husband on the matter had simmered from a flame to smoke.

Tobias had understood the need for Beatrice to help her youngest sister. It was in Beatrice's personality to care for the needs of her family above her own. Thinking back to that moment he realized that Beatrice could have listened to Lauren and never mentioned the request for financial care to him. Lauren had suggested keeping it from him but Beatrice words hug on his heart. They were husband and wife now. His wife held no desire to keep secrets from him. That caused him to sigh deeply as he looked over to the empty spot next to him.

Beatrice got up and walked over to the window. Even though she knew the truth in her husband's words about her youngest sister, remembering the pain and distress Lauren caused the family by it had bought back those overwhelming feelings of uncertainty, conflict, and displeasure. It was through Tobias's hands that they were able to move forward from that most terrible circumstance.

There was no ungratefulness in Beatrice's comments towards Tobias earlier. She strongly believed that she had shown herself most appreciative of all that he had done. What was one more action of civility and responsibility towards Lauren? It was just one act of kindness was it not? It probably would not be, Beatrice concluded as she closed her eyes. She knew Lauren's temper and the Prior family had full knowledge that Eric was a greedy spender indeed.

Perhaps there could be an alternative. For now both husband and wife continued to think deeply on the matter, on the words that were said and about the affection they felt for one another long into the night.

When morning had come neither looked ready to face the day. Marlene did her utmost to ignore the couple, hoping that her lack of attention would cause the two of them to come together or seek one another out eventually.

However Tobias kept to his study and Beatrice kept to her sitting parlor overlooking the lake.

"What am I to do," Marlene asked Christina.

"Tris is not one to forfeit easily. It will be a long battle for them both," Christina answered.

"That is what I am afraid of. Tobias is proud. I hardly doubt he would go begging for mercy," Marlene added.

"That is true," agreed Christina.

To their shock, one member of the party they were conversing about left their room and made their way down towards where the other happened to be. Tobias knocked softly on Beatrice's sitting room door before he heard a gentle issuance to enter. Upon seeing her husband's face Beatrice felt her pride slip and ran to meet him. Tobias's eyes softened as his arms wrapped around his wife and buried her in his warmth.

"Forgive me," Tobias whispered. "I have never been so foolish in my life."

"So was I," Beatrice replied pulling back. "I never meant what I said about Marlene."

"I know," Tobias nodded. "My words were uncalled for and my speech unforgivable. I should not have let it get to that point. Our feelings could have been spared if I had just kept my conceit and speech under control."

"I provoked it."

"Regardless, it was unreasonable for me to conduct myself in such a way, especially towards my wife. You understood enough to inform me of Lauren's request and your intentions to help her. I acted rashly when we should have decided on the matter together," Tobias kissed Beatrice's forehead. "I apologize."

"I accept as long as you forgive me my transgressions."

Tobias smiled as did Beatrice. "I can never stay mad at you for long, my dearest Tris."

The pair had decided to allow Lauren to travel up to Dauntless for a brief visit. It would give her time away from the society that she was keeping. And upon leaving she would be given something small and modest. Beatrice and Tobias had settled on the decision that Mr. Wickham was no longer welcomed at Dauntless and were firm in their invitation to be only towards Lauren.

Lauren accepted immediately and had come quickly to visit with not just Beatrice but also Shauna. It was revealed in the visit that Eric had started to display indifference towards his young wife. Lauren had hoped to stir his affection for her and therefore explained her reasons for setting out to request assistance. Eric did not want to bring himself to ask Tobias for anything but said that if it was through Lauren asking Beatrice then all would go well.

Though Shauna and Beatrice displayed a slight ache for their youngest sister at having the affection grow stale in her marriage, they both knew that there wasn't really love to begin with. Lauren was the least affected by it. Her youth and character showed her as an outgoing young lady when introduced around in society there.

"Christina," Lauren said one day at dinner before she departed her sister's company. "Would you like to visit with Eric and me?"

Beatrice looked over to Lauren about to answer but to everyone's shock Christina declined. "I will finish my visit here and with Shauna. I am needed at home by Mother."

"Of course," Lauren looked sadly down at the table but brightened up.

Christina had made some improvement while being with Beatrice. She had spent a week with Shauna while Lauren had come down. Then they both had stayed with Shauna and Ezekiel. However, even Ezekiel's pleasing attitude had its limits and he requested that it was time for young Lauren to return home to her husband.

"Thank you," Beatrice took Tobias's hand in hers when Lauren had left them.

"You are most welcome," Tobias kissed his wife. "I must be frank with you my dear."

"I know," Beatrice answered quickly.

"You know?"

"Lauren will continue to ask for assistance. Although I love her, you are right. It was a decision that she had made. I will assist her if possible but not with every little thing. I shall see you before making a decision. We are partners now," Beatrice smiled before kissing her husband back. "I love you Mr. Eaton."

"And I love you Mrs. Eaton."


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

After Lauren's visit there was yet another unexpected visit from Mr. Prior.

"What are your plans with your youngest sister," Andrew asked Beatrice one morning over tea.

"I love her dearly of course. She is my sister after all," Beatrice commented. "Although that obligates me to a certain degree of compassion, I need not extend every amount of courtesy to her."

Andrew looked at his daughter and smiled. It would be like Beatrice to selflessly give of what she had for her family. Now though it seems that Beatrice had decided not to take on every issue that bought itself forward from his youngest daughter's antics.

"Lauren has always had a willful spirit," commented Mr. Prior.

"She made the insinuation that Mr. Wickham is beginning to show her indifference," Beatrice finished.

"Though I hate to admit it, it is something that is within his character," Andrew responded. "She will get over it tolerably enough. Lauren is young and pretty. Her character is charismatic."

"She is also extravagant in her wants," Beatrice could not help but add that part on.

Andrew chuckled at this. "Of course she is. Your mother indulged her with every drop."

Though Lauren had been invited once more to Dauntless a month later, both Mr. Eric Wickham and Lauren had been invited to stay with Shauna and Mr. Pedrad the following month. It was then noted by Shauna that Lauren's affection that she once held for Eric had started to turn to disinterest just as his had done. Though the couple did little to display it in public, the realization of it was evident to most who knew them.

Their stay at the Pedrad residence was not a long one as Lauren had received earlier on just her own. Mr. Ezekiel Pedrad, though amiable and understanding, as a friend of Tobias could no longer keep Eric in his home. Lauren wrote to Beatrice hoping that once they had quit Shauna's residence that there were hopes of being able to visit Beatrice yet again. Since Eric was still in her company, Beatrice denied it.

"Forgive me," Tobias kissed Beatrice's forehead when she had went to deliver the letter informing Lauren on their decision. "I fear there may never be a day when I can welcome him into this home again."

"I understand," Beatrice smiled up at him.

"Do you think it impolite on my part or unforgiving perhaps?"

"We are all human. It is a tendency to bear resentment when our feelings are disrespected. And I do believe," Beatrice started in her ever playful nature. "I remember a time you once said that you hardly ever forgave," Beatrice took his hands and looked up into her husband's eyes. "It was a fault that you described of your own nature."

"You stated that this fault of mine was something you would not laugh at," Tobias smiled seeing the playfulness in her eyes.

It was her fine eyes which held him that evening in Netherfield when Beatrice had challenged him. It was meant for Caraline to charm Mr. Eaton. However it worked further to Beatrice's advantage than she could ever know that night. Beatrice did not flaunt it openly but on that evening Tobias saw nothing else but her playful disposition, pleasing figure and of course her eyes.

"I did say I enjoy a good laugh and although I should not be taking pleasure in any person's dire circumstances, especially that of my sister's," Beatrice nodded thoughtfully. "I cannot help but see my husband's fault actually present itself before me."

Tobias chuckled. "Is it unattractive for you to be married to such a man?"

"On the contrary," Beatrice continued to smile. "It cements our marriage bond further."

"How so, my dear Tris?"

"You go through such lengths to accommodate my sister, despite who her husband is," Beatrice explained. "You endure all the displeasure of housing that man's wife, allowing me to bestow small gifts upon her and even keep information on him from his commanding officer. And I feel that is only because of your love for me. Though I do not laugh, I cannot help but smile at the notion. My Mr. Eaton," Beatrice leaned up and kissed him softly. "My husband will put himself into such discomfort in aiding someone he resents because the love he holds for his dear one."

Beatrice felt a giggle escape her lisp as her husband tilted his head and leaned down to press a kiss to her soft neck. There was no doubt in Tobias' mind why he had done such things. It was all done for Beatrice's sake, everything would be. Tobias took delight in seeing her eyes brighten and her smile shine. Though Beatrice did not enjoy being spoiled upon by the servants or others in Tobias' company, there was a certain enjoyment to be had when her husband was the one who lavished her.

It had been throughout their first six months of marriage that their home had been the constant recipient of guests. It was a natural occurrence.

With Christina's return back to Abnegation, the house had grown quiet. During her stay, Christina had been introduced to a number of young gentlemen and also those of high profession. One in particular had caught Christina's peculiar attention and with that knowledge, Beatrice stated that she could return in a couple months for another long visit.

Marlene had even been invited to journey with Miss Caraline Pedrad for a month or so. Though Caraline was deeply mortified by Mr. Eaton's marriage to Beatrice at first, by now it had fallen to the side. With her sister, Molly, being a married woman as well and having to accompany Peter on a business journey, Caraline for the first time in her life found herself at ends with loss of company. Though her affection towards Marlene had been in the hopes of obtaining Mr. Eaton's attention, now she found herself incapable of despising Marlene. Caraline was fonder than ever of Marlene.

"Mrs. Eaton," Caraline spoke over tea when she came to visit and extend her invitation to Marlene. "You must know that the girl is ready to be out in society?"

Beatrice smiled at Caraline. The two women would never become close friends. However they began to display every sort of civility to one another, even when they were alone.

"I have," Beatrice replied. "She is seven and ten now, a year younger than my sister Christina."

"Yes," Caraline smiled a genuine one. "I must say that she is a pleasure now to be around."

"Society here has been agreeable with her," the two shared a comfortable moment of silence. "Tobias may be reluctant to let her go but I am sure that she can be trusted in your care."

"Thank you, Mrs. Eaton."

And so it occurred a week later, Caraline traveled from her visit at her brother's home to retrieve Miss Marlene and their venture took them to Erudite and all its buzzing society.

Once all their duties had been done, Tobias called his wife to join him by their estate's lake for a picnic. Their bond grew deeper with each passing day of their solitude in Dauntless, away from the disturbing guests. Another day Tobias had decided to gift Beatrice with a beautiful mare and they both set out to ride about Dauntless.

There were spots throughout Dauntless that had become Beatrice's favorite and often when they wanted a moment to be alone together, Tobias and her would ride out to that particular place and spend the afternoon lost in one another, communicating or sometimes not communicating. The silence was just as beautiful as long as Beatrice was held in Tobias' arms. And the simple touches or light kisses held so much meaning to both. Something Tobias was sure he would never grow tired of.


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

There were moments in both Beatrice and Tobias' marriage where they learned from one another.

Beatrice did come to see her husband's other faults and worked along with his strengths instead. Tobias had done the same, though he found little to go against her with except that of her family, excluding Shauna and sometimes Mr. Prior.

With strong encouragement from one another, Beatrice was confident in her ability to manage Dauntless and Tobias had slowly lessened his disdain for having Lauren visit at least once every other month. Christina had stopped by for a short visit until Shauna called her to visit her and Ezekiel.

Colonel Caleb Brandon was an older gentleman, almost ten years older than Christina, had intrigued her a while back.

Christina's special gentleman, though knowing Tobias for many years was actually a family acquaintance of Ezekiel and therefore easier to associate with at the Pedrad's residence. Though her sisters paid special care that Christina did indeed learn some manner and sense in her behavior, in truth there was no need for it.

The gentleman thought Christina a bit young in age and was willing to wait for a courtship. Christina never thought she would show any interest in a man that respectful and amiable but she did and it proved to calm her. His personality was not outgoing as she had been used to with other officers.

After he retired from the army, Colonel Brandon inherited his father's fortune which bought him into close contact with Ezekiel. In fact his estate was not far from Dauntless. Though it paled in significance compared to Dauntless, Colonel Brandon knew that his home would need a mistress and perhaps that mistress was Christina.

For a while there was a bit of turmoil in the Pedrad as well as the Eaton household once the gentleman had made his intention known.

"Caraline was beginning to show signs of peculiar fondness towards a certain Colonel," commented Shauna to Beatrice when they sat in the sitting room one evening after dinner.

"A second favorite stolen from yet another Prior girl," Beatrice could not help but smile.

Tobias spoke plainly with Ezekiel and confirmed it. Though Caraline did her utmost to wash it away, there was a bit of distaste in her mouth left for the Prior girls. It seemed all forgot when Beatrice had met a young gentleman from another one of Tobias' acquaintances.

"My dear," Tobias said as Beatrice wrapped her arm around his elbow. "Please meet Mr. Matthew Willoughby."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Willoughby."

"The pleasure is mine," Matthew kissed Beatrice's hand politely. "I never thought that Dauntless would find such a charming mistress." Beatrice smiled. "Well done, Eaton."

Matthew was a pleasant fellow and looked rather intelligent. According to Tobias they had both studied abroad together along with Mr. Wickham. Matthew had known about Tobias' arranged engagement to Nita but was glad that Tobias could find a wife that he was satisfied with.

Beatrice recognized that an opportunity had presented itself. And after dancing a set with Mr. Willoughby, inquired if he had met Miss Pedrad.

"I don't believe I have."

Beatrice decided that maybe Caraline could entertain her thoughts with this Matthew fellow.

"What are you doing, my dear," asked Tobias that night to his wife.

"Nothing," she smiled innocently at him before they retired for the evening.

Thankful to have the house to themselves once again, after entertaining guests and visitors, Beatrice and Tobias had begun spending their time in each other's offices. Though the view from the window was different, Beatrice enjoyed working alongside her husband and it was comforting for Tobias to have his wife so near.

There was talk about the pair hiring a new maid.

"Is there a reason why," Tobias turned to his wife.

"Not yet," Beatrice smiled.

Tobias titled his head at his wife in confusion but after checking their accounts, there was more than enough to afford another maid. Beatrice would keep this hidden from Tobias for a while longer. She and Shauna were talking much about how empty their houses were. The thought was frightening a bit but Beatrice felt that she was ready.

Soon there was a talk of not just having a dinner for their guests but rather a ball. Tobias was not one for parties but decided to throw a ball at Dauntless for him and Beatrice to commemorate their one year anniversary.

"One year," Beatrice smiled as Tobias reached over and took her hand.

"I thought you would want to travel but when I suggested this to you, you were thoroughly excited."

"Mama has never been here and I would like for everyone to see that I am faring well."

"You are doing more than just faring well, my dear," Tobias kissed her gently.

"This is all the ones you are inviting," Beatrice asked as she scanned over the list of party guests.

"Yes," Tobias answered while turning away to read over another document.

"I do not see Lady Evelyn's name."

Tobias looked over at his wife and frowned. "I did not want her here. She was harsh to you the last time she decided to visit, uninvited I might add. Her response to which I demanded she apologize to you was outstandingly cruel. I informed her that if she cannot accept you, then she cannot and will not ever be accepted here."

"Tobias," Beatrice lightly touched her husband's arm. "She is still your nearest relation. I understand your resistance to forgive those who commit a wrong against you or against your wife," Beatrice smiled. "But this is your Aunt."

"Relation or not, she should not have sent a letter of language so abusive of you or that of my choices when she should have sent a letter of remorse for her behavior towards you."

When Tobias learned of Lady Evelyn's last visit where there was a certain amount of mistreatment of Beatrice, he wrote a letter to his Aunt. The response he was rewarded with was not what he expected and therefore had cut ties with her. There had been close to no communication between the two or between Marlene and her Aunt, either.

Since this anniversary was to be held, Beatrice persuaded Tobias to reach out to his Aunt once more and see if there could be some grounds for reconciliation.

So it happened that Lady Evelyn and her daughter, Nita were added to the guest list and included in her invitation was a letter from Tobias expressing his wish to mend their relationship.

_I am, however, to make myself clear, Aunt. Beatrice is my wife and mistress of Dauntless. I will not have her name or my reputation as a gentlemen slandered by your mistreatment and disrespect of her._

_It is through Beatrice's account that I am writing to you. It is through her desire to see that you and I establish our family relations once again. Though Beatrice is that of a forgiving person, be aware that I am not. There will be no tolerance of any kind should you continue to ridicule my wife._

_Regards_

_Tobias Eaton_

The letter was forward and stated his intentions plainly. Lady Evelyn still held distaste for Beatrice in her heart and in her mind. This was Tobias, however. This was her sister's son and she held both he and Marlene with whatever compassion she had close to her heart as though they were her own children.

Her response came within the week and happily she accepted the invitation.


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Beatrice enjoyed the ball thoroughly. There were numerous amounts of dance partners. The most she danced with had to of course be her husband. That was also the most anyone had seen Tobias out there taking a turn about the floor.

Lady Evelyn attended the ball as promised, though she sat and observed the scene before her. She refused to associate with half of Beatrice's family but extended a small smile and nod to Beatrice when Tobias and she had greeted their guests.

There was nothing out of the ordinary at this ball according to Lady Evelyn, nothing that would show it was superior to the home and yet nothing that was poor. The decorations, music and dress seemed to fit just right. Though she still detested the thought of simple Abnegation families being mingled in with highly esteemed persons, she did not voice her concern.

Aunt Victoria and Uncle Arman had been among the few who had kept a room in Dauntless. Tobias had taken a liking to Arman and Victoria. Both he and Beatrice felt that if it weren't for her Aunt and Uncle that she and Tobias would probably not have met up with one another when Beatrice had toured Dauntless before their engagement.

Because they had been staying that was yet another reason for Lady Evelyn to take residence at a nearby lodging instead.

"I believe I should ask your mother for a dance," Tobias said to Beatrice after they had finished speaking to one of their guests.

"If that is what you desire, my love," Beatrice turned and gave Tobias a chaste kiss on his cheek before scampering away towards Susan.

Tobias was making a sincere effort to endure Beatrice's mother. Beatrice after all, had done everything in her power to keep all civility and peace with Miss Caraline Pedrad, if not for the sake of her husband than for the benefit of her sister, Shauna. Tobias could see the hard work and dedication that his wife had gone through this past year. To show his gratitude he would even consent a dance with Lauren, which he did.

Beatrice could not help the laugh that left her when her husband had returned to her.

"You danced beautifully," she commented as they linked arms once more.

"You flatter me my wife," Tobias smiled at her as she took a step closer to him. "I have a surprise for you," he commented in her ear before they once again made their rounds, communicating with their guests.

It had been a wonderful two week engagement having friends and family over. Every night seemed to be entertaining and lively.

"Mrs. Eaton," said Lady Evelyn after dinner one evening before she left. "Would you grace me with your conversation?"

"Of course Lady Evelyn," Beatrice nodded and followed her out of the sitting room as they walked down the hall.

The hallway had been cleaned a certain way, not the way Lady Evelyn would have liked it but she had noticed the air in Dauntless had changed since her last visit. She took one last glance at the young woman walking beside her in silence and noted the confident energy about her.

"I am pleased, Mrs. Eaton," Lady Evelyn stated.

"I am glad to hear that, Lady Evelyn."

"Tobias has instructed me that no abusive speech should ever leave my mouth, especially if it is directed to you. I am not pleased with Dauntless' new mistress," she explained as Beatrice bit her lip and continued to walk. "I am pleased at the state of happiness that my nephew is in and at the upkeep of this fine estate."

Beatrice paused in her walking and Lady Evelyn turned to her.

"I had high expectations for you," Lady Evelyn smiled. "Very high expectations," she repeated. "You have a willful and headstrong spirit, Mrs. Eaton. A weaker girl would have left Tobias. I am glad that I have met my match."

"Are you giving up in your..."

"Giving up, oh dear child no," laughed Lady Evelyn. "Tobias is still my nephew. I am his oldest and nearest relative. I will do whatever it takes to make sure he is happy, along with that of young Marlene. I detest that young man that has been coming here for her."

Beatrice held her tongue. The young man was none other than Colonel Uriah, their distant cousin. The young Colonel did not say anything about his growing affection for Marlene viewing her still too young and not wanting to ruin his friendship with Tobias. Marlene had spoken to Beatrice about it and after much consideration decided that she too would wait for a courtship to blossom. Lady Evelyn held high regard for the Colonel that is until he had begun showing interest towards her niece. This would mean that for some time Colonel Uriah would now become the recipient of all Lady Evelyn's censure and condescension.

"I am simply telling you that I am pleased with your work here," the comment from Lady Evelyn broke Beatrice away from her lingering thoughts of her sister in law.

"Thank you Lady Evelyn. It is a great pleasure to hear that you approve, even if it is in the slightest," Beatrice replied.

"Be aware though that this does mean that I like you," Lady Evelyn smiled.

"Of course not. I would not wish to hope in something that would be impossible," responded Beatrice.

They would not be on friendly terms but like her relationship with Caraline, this relationship with Lady Evelyn would at least remain civil. It pleased Tobias further to see Beatrice's attempts at peace with his Aunt. Though his concern was strongly for his wife, he knew that she could handle her own. Like Lady Evelyn had said, Beatrice was indeed a headstrong person. It took him a while to show her how much he was worthy of her good opinion, that is how he knew how willful his wife could be.

After their guests had gone Beatrice retired to her wing of the estate.

"This will be your own," Tobias had said the night of their anniversary ball. "A room to look over the gardens," he had shown her before walking across the hallway. "Another room to spy down at the lake," his arm stretched to the view.

"Our favorite spot," Beatrice smiled as he took his hand in hers. "I can see it from my new breakfast room."

It was a small wing on the eastern part of the estate, but it was immediately below the room where she liked to write her letters and not far from Tobias' office.

"I know how you feel about changing the rooms that my mother had designed," Tobias smiled. "I decided that I allow you to customize this to your liking."

"Tobias this is too much."

"Nothing is too much for you my dear," Tobias said before kissing his wife.

And nothing was too much for either of them. Over time they had come to make sacrifices for one another. Yet both Tobias and Beatrice knew when, where, and which battles to surrender in. As much as possible they did the best they could to carter to the other without losing their own personalities and desires.


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

It had been a wonderful few months that followed their one year anniversary dinner. Christina and Lauren continued to visit their elder sisters and though Christina was making great improvement in character, Lauren was still behaving as wild as ever. Mr. Eric Wickham was still refused an invitation to Dauntless and Beatrice did not argue with her husband on the matter.

News had spread about Marlene's engagement to Colonel Uriah not long after that. Like his Aunt, Tobias did not care for the arrangement either.

"I gave them my blessing," Tobias commented as he and Beatrice lay in bed one evening.

"Aye, that you did," Beatrice kissed him softly.

"I still believe she is young," Tobias finished.

"Aye, she is," was her reply along with another soft kiss.

"Though I am sure that the Colonel will take care of her," Tobias stated.

"Aye, he will."

"What do you mean by agreeing with me so eagerly, my dear," Tobias lifted an eyebrow at his wife.

"I do not like us seeing this night end in an argument," Beatrice sat up.

"Then how do you see this night ending?"

Beatrice's only response was to kiss her husband deeply, crawling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his head, holding him close to her. Tonight had been the first night in a while they were alone again in their home. Though Beatrice did not care about behaving as husband and wife while their guests were over, she found that she and Tobias' passion burned deeper when they were alone.

Shortly after Lauren had left, Christina had stopped by. Christina was still in raptures over Colonel Caleb Brandon, though not displaying it as openly as she would have a year ago as she did with the young officers back in Abnegation, she had grown content to Colonel Brandon's easy manners and polite addresses. He was a most pleasant man and Christina found his tempered personality and unwavering disposition to loyalty to be the most romantic thing she ever beheld.

The two of them continued to share conversation through gatherings and letters and Mrs. Prior had soon hoped that a fourth daughter would be married and settled off.

It was during one of Christina's visits that they had heard some disturbing news about Lauren and Eric. Apparently he had been seen receiving attentions from other young ladies. All the while, Lauren would continue to subject herself to ridicule my openly engaging in flirtatious conduct with his fellow military men and even arguing with Eric in public.

"Do not worry my dear," Tobias kissed Beatrice on the forehead after she had set the letter down on the table.

"This letter is from Susan," Beatrice explained as Christina bit her lip and looked away.

If Susan knew of this then it was more than likely that this piece of information had reached Lady Evelyn's ears. Christina was all but frightened of Lady Evelyn.

Lady Evelyn however, though disappointed with the news of Lauren and Eric was assured by Susan that this will be another trial that Beatrice would have to face. Lady Evelyn smiled at this. This was yet another obstacle for the mistress of Dauntless to endure. Though she did not enjoy wishing ill thoughts on her nephew's wife, she knew it would make the girl stronger. And any mistress of Dauntless had to be strong.

As expected, Beatrice did her best and held herself confidently. One strong letter to her sister at refusing any more visits set her sister into place. Little known to her was that Tobias had threatened Eric that this marriage was not be dishonored by his habits. If Eric had chosen to forget about that, as easily as Tobias bought them back into society, Tobias could have them removed.

Mr. Wickham read Mr. Eaton's letter while his wife slept. He detested having to succumb to relying on Tobias but knew that his situation in life would be little had he refused help then and now. Shauna and Ezekiel had also been a huge assistance and that would end as well should Tobias say so.

"I told you that it would all work out having our eldest marry men so rich," Mrs. Prior smiled and cried tears of joy. "For they are continuing to assist our family in our time of need," she finished.

"In truth my wife," Andrew told her. "I believe Mr. Eaton and Mr. Pedrad do those things for nothing else but the love of our daughters not for our benefit."

"Hush now, Mr. Prior," Natalie scolded her husband but Andrew only chuckled lightly and retreated from the room.

Ezekiel and Shauna were enjoying life together immensely. Though they had returned to Netherfield soon after the first year of marriage had come and gone, there was talk of them moving back towards their rental in Dauntless. There was only so much of Natalie's constant presence that Ezekiel could bear, even with his cheerful disposition.

It had been nearing their second year of marriage that Beatrice decided to redo the rooms around where she and Tobias's bed chamber was. She had located the perfect room across the hall from their own and decided that that is where she would redecorate.

"What is it that you want redecorated, love," Tobias took her hand in his as they walked in the garden. He had seen her determination the past couple days and did not understand why. "Is Christina unhappy with her quarters when she visits?"

"No, there is another guest that I am thinking of," Beatrice smiled.

"Is it the cushions that you are removing?"

"All of the furniture in there, I'm afraid," she answered.

"Where are you putting them?"

"I have not thought about it yet. What do you think I should do," Beatrice stopped their walking and turned to Tobias.

"What about the sitting room," Tobias asked. "You could move the sitting room and place the furniture to another wing."

"Marlene stated that your mother enjoyed sitting in there after taking her meal," Beatrice smiled. "I'd like to preserve tradition."

"You are extremely kind to cater to my mother in that respect," was her husband's reply before he leaned in to give her a kiss. "Still I do not understand your intentions to move about the furniture from that room to another."

"I like that room that is near to ours."

"Again, my dear," he wrapped her in his arms. "What do you need the room for," Tobias asked.

Beatrice took a step back, taking Tobias' hand and resting it on her still flat stomach. "We need a nursery."


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Credit goes to Jane Austen.**

* * *

Tobias' son's tiny hand gripped onto his father's finger. It made Tobias' heart swell with pride. Tobias still remembers the day that Beatrice told him she was expecting their second child. He thought he could not be any happier than he was then. Tobias had believed that he was ardently in love with Beatrice a long time ago but it seemed that every day that passed he had found a new reason to be in love with her, making himself feel that today he had loved her more than he did yesterday.

"Papa," his daughter pulled at his clothing trying to get his attention. "Baby," she pointed up in his arms.

Taking a knee, he knelt down by his four year old daughter Bethany to show her newborn brother to her. She giggled when his feet moved from the blanket and continued to babble on about her brother to her father. Bethany was just like her mother in personality and though it made Beatrice smile and laugh, it made Tobias an even prouder man. He knew no happiness until Bethany was born. Joy filled Dauntless when she uttered her first word and it had been 'papa'.

Looking at her wide eyes, similar to that of her mother, Tobias once again smiled at the sight before him.

"There you are."

Both Tobias and Bethany looked up to see Beatrice standing in the doorway.

"Thomas," Bethany squealed with delight before Beatrice came to scoop her up.

"You are awake at a very late hour, young Lady," Beatrice said to her daughter.

Bethany though knew what to do to get her way and turned expectantly at her father. Before he could speak up Beatrice looked over with a stern eye. He had given in to his daughter's indulgences too much lately. Beatrice was glad that Tobias continued to spoil their daughter but enough was enough, at least for tonight.

"Tobias," Beatrice warned.

"You may play with your brother tomorrow, Bethany. Mother is right. It is time to get ready for bed," Tobias responded.

Their daughter pouted a bit before turning to hug her father, kiss her brother's cheek and then followed Beatrice out. A very satisfied father sat with his son by the fire in the sitting room, looking on his son yawned and closed his eyes.

Lady Evelyn did not like the 'little thing' as she had called him last week upon her visit. To her, her great-nephew Thomas was messy and squirmed around too much for her liking. As always though, Bethany received every sort of good gift from her great-Aunt Evelyn.

Bethany though similar to her mother had held a strong place in her Aunt's heart, more so than Tobias. Tobias did not object because he was glad that for once something that Beatrice had done had bought his Aunt great pleasure. Lady Evelyn rarely criticized the way Bethany was being reared and did not offer any of her advice as she had in the past when it came to Dauntless or little Bethany. Bethany truly had Lady Evelyn wrapped around her finger.

"It is time for him to go to bed as well."

Tobias smiled but did not turn his head. He knew his wife's voice too well. He knew when she was in a playful mood and when she was upset. He knew her footsteps, her movements, and what each touch of her hand meant.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Mrs. Eaton," Tobias turned to face her then.

"Tell me," Beatrice whispered as she finally came to stand in front of him.

"I wish I could tell you," Tobias told her making Beatrice frown. "But there are no words to describe the strength and determined emotion that I have for you," he answered as Beatrice began to smile.

"How very poetic of you, my husband," she leaned forward to give him a small kiss.

Beatrice stood close to Tobias as they both looked down at their son. Thomas was slowing becoming more like his father as the days passed. His eyes had finally darkened to that beautiful deep blue.

There was a moment of silence that was filled with content and happiness for the both of them as they thought about their marriage and what the future held for them. Christina had finally wed her Colonel Brandon, much to her mother's pleasure. Marlene and Colonel Uriah had also been married for some months and settled near Lady Evelyn's home.

As for Nita, she remained unmarried and Lady Evelyn did not go on looking for a husband for her daughter. Instead it shocked everyone to hear that Nita would leave whatever she inherited of Rosings to the young Bethany Eaton. Lady Evelyn though surprised at first, acknowledged that her great niece would become the heiress to Rosings.

Shauna and Ezekiel had just had a little girl of their own. There was talk about of having Thomas and her betrothed between Ezekiel and Tobias. But Beatrice and Shauna did not want to think about that just yet. They wanted to enjoy their children while they were still little.

It was when Thomas had first started walking some months later that Tobias caught Beatrice crying.

"What is it, my dear Tris," Tobias wiped the tear away from her cheek. Beatrice shook her head, feeling silly. "You are crying my Tris? Whatever are you crying for?"

"Have I ever told you how much I am happy, Mr. Eaton," Beatrice placed her hand on Tobias' shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tell me."

"I wish I could tell you," Beatrice replied. "But there are no words to describe the immense and certain joy that I have found in you and our family," she answered remembering what he told her.

"I feel the same," he smiled before kissing his wife deeply.

When they pulled away they saw their daughter running about in the tall field of grass, carelessly chasing a butterfly as her brother clapped and laughed at the sight. For a person who was to arrogant and conceited in his opinion of others he has found himself humbled. For a person who believed that first impressions were everything and easily swayed had found herself to be forgiving.

They stood there, Tobias and Beatrice having to finally realize that that was all they needed to find love and happiness in their life.


End file.
